Kingdom Hearts: Friendship is Our Hearts Connected
by BlazeLight
Summary: Leaving Destiny Islands upon receiving Mickey's letter, Riku and Sora left with Goofy and Donald, only to have crashed onto a world of ponies, however a new darkness looms overhead upon our heroes can they save this world they've involved?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, and Re:Coded) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Prologue:

The Send Off and the Weird Arrival

Standing on a flat, short platform, a young girl of fifteen looks out to the sea on a hill near the beach of Destiny Islands. "Kairi!" hearing the voice, the young girl turns her head to see a young boy of fifteen with brown, spiky hair. While smiling at her and waving his hand, he jogged to her across the wooden bridge that connected a cave to the stone flat surface of the platform. "So you're leaving?" Kairi asked giving the young boy a sad look while pouting. Looking back at her apologetically, the young boy scratched the back of his head while giving a meek smile. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry though! Riku will be with me! And Goofy! And Donald! I promise we'll be back soon." He smiles meekly at her, blushing. "I know" Kairi responded "but… I always have to wait for you. You two never take me along…" She looks at him with a sad face as her eyes start to glisten with tears. "It's not fair, you know? I can't even help you two and I always have to wait… Even back then, I always waited for you… Riku and I waited for a long time for you, Sora… Now you're leaving again with him." Sora apologetically clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "I'm sorry! I really wanted to take you with us! But King Mickey only asked for me and Riku in th-" "I know." Kairi interrupted with a smile. Teasingly, she stuck her tongue out at him with her eyes closed. "So you better come back really soon? I'll be waiting for you two. And you better make sure you look out for Riku too, okay? I don't want to keep waiting forever because you lost him again. And I won't forgive you if you do!" She said smiling. Sora looked at her surprised and smiled himself. "Okay! I promise" Sora answered. Suddenly, Kairi embraced Sora, which took him by surprise. "I mean it…" Sora said before returning the embrace.

Later at sunset, Kairi was still at the same spot this time sitting on their usual palm tree. "You'll take care of him, right? You promise, right? Riku?" a young man of seventeen with long, silver, wild hair calmly stared out at the broad horizon of the sea and sun with arms crossed leaning back on the stone rock of the platform. "Of course" promised Riku "we been through a lot together now, no way I could ever leave you two alone. Not after all the trouble he took to find me at least." Kairi giggled before leaning forward to see her and Sora's childhood friend with a small smile. "You better promise. Or I won't forgive you either." Riku looked up, gave her a grin and said "Yeah I promise. We'll be back before you even know we left." Kairi looked back at the ocean waves, calmly lapping the beach shores of the island with a melancholic look on her face. "I really wish I could have come along, I never seem to get a chance to go on adventures with you two." She sighed. "But I know if it's you two, you'll be back. So I'm making you two promise to take me next time, okay?" She smiled, while Riku pursed his lips with worry. "The ocean looks a lot more beautiful today." She said. Riku looked up and saw her eyes shining with a smile on her face. He looked back at the ocean and with a smile on his own said "Yeah… it does…"

The next morning, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were waiting on the same flat stone platform the three of them were at yesterday. She hugged them both and placed in Sora's hands her Wayfinder charm made of thalassa shells. "Remember this is to make sure you keep your promise to come back!" Kairi warned "I won't forgive you if you lose it! That includes Riku too!" She grabs Riku's hand and gave a charm to him as well. "There! That means you both promised to come back, okay?" She beamed. The two boys nodded and smiled back at her. Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded the two and they disappeared off the island. The smile on Kairi's face slowly turned to sadness as tears streamed down her face, as she struggled desperately not to cry… She already missed them both.

On the Gummi ship, two creatures were working on the controls on the deck. One was an anthropomorphic white feathered, orange-billed duck, who happened to be King Mickey's court Wizard and wearing his typical navy blue travel uniform. He was sitting on the front of the deck, looking over the controls. He turned his head towards the boys and quacked "There you two are! What took you two so long?"

Next to the duck was an anthropomorphic, black fur, buck-tooth, lanky, droopy eared dog, who happened to be King Mickey's captain of the guards, wearing his typical traveling uniform of green sweater, orange pants, black vest, and brown hat and red goggles. He turned from his own set of controls on his seat towards the boy and guffawed with a smile on his face "Ahyuck! So did you two say your goodbyes to Kairi then?" Both Riku and Sora nodded. Sora smiling said "Yeah, we're ready whenever you two are." He looked to the duck "Donald." then to the dog. "Goofy." They both nodded to him with a smile. "Gwarsh," Goofy said with a heavy voice "I sure wish we could have brought Kairi with us too though." "Mickey's letter said only Sora and I are needed and from what I can tell it's something that could be dangerous" Riku said with a stern look "I'm not letting Kairi get hurt again." Sora agreed with Riku. "Well enough talking, we're taking off!" Donald quacked "So buckle up and off we go!" After Riku and Sora took the two remaining empty seats on the ship and buckled up, they gave Donald the thumbs up to go. Then, with a bright flash, the Gummi ship zoomed away from the island shaped world, disappearing in a bright flash of a star.

"Hey! Twilight! Where should I move this cloud?" A cyan-colored pegasus pony asked a purple unicorn pony. "Right over there, Rainbow Dash." She pointed a hoof to a spot in the sky near a large forest entrance. "Alright, that should do it," Twilight said with satisfaction "and I do believe we finished our Winter Wrap Up quite nicely, wouldn't you agree?" "Awesomely!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash "You're definitely the best organizer for the job, Twi! Whew! I remember the year before you came to Ponyville! What a mess that year's Winter Wrap Up was." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she remembered that horrible year. Twilight giggled "Hey did you want to get some lunch at the library? I'm sure Spike can whip us up something." "Sure, why not?" Rainbow Dash agreed. They both started walking towards the library. The fact that Rainbow wanted to walk caught Twilight by surprise. "Wow, Rainbow, not going to dash off like you usually do?" "Hey, you try having the energy to flap wings after spending most of two days moving clouds away and trying to make sure all of Ponyville getting sunlight." Rainbow Dash said dramatically before chuckling. "Good point." Twilight agreed giggling. As Twilight looked up to admire the bright warm sunlight rays, she spotted a stray black cloud. She sighs disapprovingly as she sees a familiar grey pegasus mare with a blonde mane having trouble blowing the cloud in the direction she wants. "Rainbow Dash, do you think you could-" Twilight started to ask when she felt an incredible burst of wind blow up her tail and mane away, as Rainbow Dash created a Sonic Rainboom from where she was earlier. She was yelling as she zoomed to the grey mare "Derpy, no! Don't jump on the cloud near City Hall!" Twilight Sparkly sighed, smiling in relief as she saw her friend rushing to help the accident-prone pony. She quickly followed and stopped just as suddenly when she noticed something strange in the sky.

As she continued to stare at a dot in the sky, she noticed it getting bigger, forming a strange shape, noticing that it was coming straight at her direction! She yelped as she ducked as whatever the strange object was zoomed past her and crashed into the ground, creating a long trench leading deep into the Everfree forest. Curious, Twilight decided to try and see if she could see the object, failing to notice anything apart the trees, she hurriedly ran to town calling for Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash! Did you see that strange thing?" "Yeah! Holy Celestia, did you see the size of it! It was huge!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Yeah I want to check out what it might be, can you help me find the girls?" Twilight asked. "No, problem!" Rainbow nodded and zoomed off to find their friends in Ponyville. Twilight looked back at the entrance to the Everfree forest and for some reason… she had a bad feeling.

Moments earlier on the Gummi ship, Sora and Donald were having a conversation about why would Master Yen Sid possibly ask for him and Riku, who was absentmindedly staring out the window into the dark space outside the ship. All the while, Goofy was driving the Gummi ship. "So, do you think he wants us to become his disciples?" Sora spoke excitedly "I mean, I can't think of any other reason for him to want to see us." Donald nodded in agreement. "It's highly possible since you and Riku are the only key bearers that we know other then King Mickey!" Sora turned to Riku and asked "What do you think Riku?" Riku shrugged "I honestly don't know," he answered with what sounded like a bit of worry in his voice. "I mean… Why would he want to take me in as a disciple when I've taken in the darkness as much as I have?" "Aww don't worry, Riku," Sora reassured him "I'm sure-"

**_Bwoop! Bwoop! Bwoop! _**

Suddenly, an alarm was set off. "Goofy, what's happening!" Donald shockingly quacked. "HEARTLESS!" Goofy yelled back. "They just showed up outta no where! GWARSH HOLD ON!" Goofy maneuvered the ship into a series of barrel rolls and evasive maneuvers in order to avoid blasts from behind as several thousand Heartless chased after them. "YAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOOEEEE!" Goofy screamed as he tried his best to evade the Heartless in a panic. "Quick, Sora, we gotta fight back!" Yelled Riku "Goofy can't dodge them forever!" Sora nodded in agreement. Sora and Riku quickly went to activate the ship's defense weapons. Abruptly, Donald loudly quacked. "SORA! LOOK OUT! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Wha-!" was all Sora could say before he had to summon his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, to block an attack from a Heartless that somehow got aboard the Gummi ship! "It's a Zip Slasher!" Riku yelled over the alarm as he summoned his own keyblade, Way to the Dawn. "I'll take care of him, Sora, you defend the ship!" Riku commanded.

"No way!" Sora argued "I can't let you fight this thing alone! It looks pretty tough!" The heartless was similar to a bigger cousin to the smaller Soldier heartless Sora was more used to fighting. It was more armored with a dragon-like helm and blades for hands. It charged at Riku spinning like a top as he brought up his Keyblade to block. Unexpectedly, the Slasher vaulted behind him, ready to stab him from behind. "Riku! NOO!" Sora yelled as he pushed Riku to the side before the Slasher could complete its stab. As Riku fell, he looked back, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOO! SOOOOORRAAAAAAA!" Bursting out Sora's back was the Zip Slasher's bladed hand, as the Heartless righted itself to land on its feet. Sora was in a state of shock as light burst forth from his chest, his heart coming forth from his body. As the life faded from his eyes, the look of horror and shock grew on Riku's face and on Donald's, and Goofy's as well as they turned around to see the scene. As the heart came completely out of Sora's body, his body started to fade.

Sora's heart, with which the Zip Slasher's blade stabbed through, started to crack. As rage appeared on his face, Riku was swiftly enveloped in a dark mist as though seeping from his body, he quickly brought up his keyblade's hilt close to his face, the blade facing up before suddenly zooming into the Heartless, his keyblade extended going through it, before disappearing in a flash of light, reappearing behind it, readying his keyblade again, and with seven sudden swift strokes, he slashed at the Heartless, striking the Slasher in rapid succession as if it was being struck by a blurry invisible force. As the Rip Slasher lay defeated and fading, a heart of its own lifted and disappeared into the universe. Riku went to the floating heart of his best friend, holding it tightly in his grasp, all the while repeating the same word over and over again like a mantra. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" his eyes widen in shock and fear as he saw the heart of his best friend shatter into six pieces. With a rapid flash of light, the pieces of Sora's heart all flew in the same direction, to a strange world nearby. "GOOFY! FOLLOW THEM! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER SORA'S HEART!" Riku yelled in a loud commanding voice. "R-R-ROGER!" Goofy responded in a panic.

With a look of determination on his face, Goofy maneuvered the Gummi ship to follow the heart pieces when _THUNK,BOOM!_ "We're hit! One of the Heartless got us! We're gonna crash into that world! BWAAAAAAAAAAH!" Donald loudly quacked with panic as Goofy screamed "HOLD ON! YAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOOEEEE!" as the smoking Gummi ship twinkled and disappeared into the world… a world where it looked like it consisted of a large village with a castle sitting on the side of a large mountain in the background of the village with a large dark spooky looking forest on the bottom. Inside the ship, Riku had tears streaming down his face, clutching for dear life the star-shaped charm made of thalassa shells as he whispered "Sora… I'm sorry." as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Back on Destiny Islands, on that same platform that the three of them always sat on as they looked at the sunset, Kairi was out enjoying the view of the ocean with a sullen look. Out of the blue, she gasped and looked up into the sky. "No… Sora." She whispered to herself as if she knew. With a pained look on her face to match the pain in her heart, she broke down sobbing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter and the previous one before it.

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Twilight Sparkle was breathing hard as she galloped to Sweet Apple Acres she practically gulped each breath as she slowed to a trot up to the house that was in the middle of the Apple Orchard. "Applejack! Applejack! Are you there?" Twilight yelled. "Hey there Twilight, Whoa! Where's the fire? You look like you were running from something that came outta the Everfree Forest!" Approaching Twilight was an orange colored pony with mane and tail of blonde, both tied at the end with a red band on her head she wore a cowboy hat, and had three apples on her flank as her cutie mark. "AJ! There was a big thing and it crashed and it-!" "Whoa whoa, slow down there, sugarcube," interrupted Apple Jack "I can't understand you if you keep talking like a mother hen clucking for her missing eggs. Now calm down, take deep breaths and tell me what's wrong" "Right… sorry… Apple… jack…" said Twilight, seemingly out of breath

"I was walking with Rainbow right after we finished with Winter Wrap Up. We were going to get some lunch when suddenly a large… well… object, I guess, fell from the sky right over our heads, and crashed into the Everfree Forest! It left a huge trench that you can see even from over here." Twilight had pointed towards the entrance of the Everfree Forest as she finished her explanation. "Whoooooeey!" Apple Jack exclaimed "Whatever it was, you weren't kiddin! It must'a been HUGE to leave a trench that big!" Her green eyes were staring widely at the extremely large trench that had appeared. The trench looked about a meter long before reaching into the Everfree forest. Some trees were turned over or even uprooted near the entrance. "Yes, and something that big crashed" said Twilight. "Look! There's already a crowd gathering around the entrance." Sure enough, there was a bit of a crowd already gathering full of curious ponies; chattering, gossiping, and just wondering what the hay was going on. "I asked Rainbow to help get Pinkie Pie and Rarity while I came to get you and Fluttershy." explained the worried unicorn "That way, we could investigate what exactly crashed down there." "I getcha…" Applejack responded "How 'bout you go find Fluttershy? I'll meet up with y'all at the entrance to the forest." Twilight nodded at her friend's suggestion and sped off, heading in the direction of the Everfree forest to Fluttershy's cottages. Applejack went into her house to get her knapsack and charged after her friend towards the Everfree Forest.

Riku awakened with a pounding headache. He clutched his head tightly in pain but shook it off to clear up the dizziness he felt. He looked around and noticed the area was completely filled with darkness. He stood up, confused of his whereabouts. Then it hit him… the events that had just happen not moments ago. "Sora…" He whispered to himself. The sadness washed over him, tears fell from his eyes onto the bright ground… Wait a minute… _bright_ ground? He wiped his eyes and saw what had suddenly illuminated. Riku noticed that he was standing what looked to be a platform of a stain glass appearance with a familiar resemblance to someone he knew. As he looked over the platform, he realized it was Sora, but filled with cracks and chipped, blackened edges.

"This place… I…I've been here before." Riku thought to himself. _Tap._ "What was that?" Riku spun around towards the direction of the sound. _Tap._ The sound came from behind. He stared into the darkness, wondering if something was approaching. _Tap, tap, tap_. Riku tried to focus his eyes, to see if he could make out the figure. After some time passed, the person finally came to view; a man the size of a boy in a hooded black cloak. As he stepped onto the pillar, a familiar voice was heard: "I thought you said you'd protect him." Riku was a bit puzzled, but then realized who it was. "Is this your idea of protecting him?" The hooded figure asked while pointing to the Sora platform. Riku tried to explain himself "I-I-I didn't… I was trying-!"

Abruptly, the hooded figure brought up his hand, a light flashed, and appearing in his black gloved hand… was a keyblade; white with tints of blue and yellow. On the key chain was a star shaped keychain made of thalassa shells. "YOU PROMISED!" screamed the hooded individual. "You said you'd keep him safe for her! Was that just a lie!"

"NO! That's not true!" Riku defended " I wanted to save him! But I didn't know what to do! What was I supposed to do!" Falling to his knees, tears streamed down his face. "I know… I know I let her down… I let Kairi down… Even though I promised her I'd protect him…. but the worse is… I let it happen to HIM!" the words choked him. "And now he's gone… because I let it happen." He shook his head as he cried to himself.

The hooded figure ran up to Riku, and grabbed him by his vest collar. "Gone! Who do you think you're talking about!" He screamed right into Riku's face. "You really think someone like that… who could make so many connections… who would face into the darkness, dive into it, all just to save a friend. Someone, who did all that, in the name of friendship, a person who cared from the bottom of their heart, would be gone so easily!" Riku was started, he looked deep into the hood to barely see a pair of sky blue eyes, surprised and gasping at the figure's words. "He wouldn't give up if it was the other way around!" the hooded one continued "He'd never give up! He'd keep going! And he would find a way to save you! You're not allowed to just give up! You're not allowed to let him down, if he wouldn't let you! Or is that all his friendship means to you?"

Riku was startled when he heard those words…. Not because of the sting that they held but because of the undeniable truth…. Sora wouldn't have given up on any of his friends, no matter what….. What kind of best friend was he, to even let himself think that Sora would be gone from something like this? Riku looked back at him, with a new found determination; he looked straight into the hood and said "You're right… you're right, he wouldn't… and I can't let myself think that too… Thank you… Roxas. Thanks for setting me straight." Riku smiled.

And Roxas pulled his hood back, spun the keyblade in his hand, and laid it in front of Riku "Don't get the wrong idea," Roxas warned "I'm just making sure you keep your promise." Riku, smiling, grasped the keyblade in front of him and nodded. "Yeah I will." Then all of a sudden, the ground under Riku shattered and he fell into a deep, bright light, grasping tightly as he fell onto the keyblade, the Oathkeeper, the Keyblade of Promise.

At the entrance of the Everfree forest, the large crowd of ponies there wondered what could possibly have fallen from the sky and caused such a large trench to appear. Some seemed to have spread rumors that it was a large rock that fell from the sky. Others say it looked like a giant piece of candy, made of gummi. As the talks continued, a certain purple unicorn, and a peach-colored pink mane pegasus was rushing to the front. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Can I get through please?" Twilight said as she moved through the crowd. She noticed up ahead her good friend Rainbow Dash accompanied by two other ponies, a pure white unicorn with violet-colored mane and tail, both curled fashionably, Rarity, and a pink earth pony with a more electrifying pink curly mane and tail, Pinkie Pie, who was hopping excitedly in place.

"There you are, Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed "and Fluttershy too! How wonderful! Now we just need to wait for Applejack and we can get started." Puzzled, Twilight inquired "Um… Rarity, what exactly do you mean 'get started'? ". Matching Twilight's puzzlement, Rarity responded "Why, to search for the large diamond that fell from the sky… wasn't it?" At this question, Twilight sighs and placed a hoof to her face in annoyance. "Rainbow Dash, what did you tell her?" She asked the cyan Pegasus. "Hey!" She explained with some irritation in her voice "I never said we were looking for some space diamond, all I said was something really big came crashing down and it looked kind of shiny when I saw it crashing, and that we're going to check out what it was."

"What! But what else could it possibly be?" Rarity argued. "Something large from beyond the sky and is shiny! It must be a diamond from something like a star in the night sky!" "Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!" Pinkie Pie interjected with a large smile on her face "Maybe it's actually a bunch of candy!" All her friends gave her a weird stare with a sense of 'here we go again' "Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Even better! What if it's an alien space ship filled with super heroes from another world!" she said with glee as her eyes grew even brighter, and her smile grew broader and wider. "Uhhh Pinkie" Twilight said while smiling before Pinkie could go any further with her supposedly… well… 'Pinkie' statements "I don't think that's possible. Many astronomy ponies have been studying the night sky for a long time, wondering if there really is intelligent life beyond the stars and, so far, there hasn't really been any form of evidence to support that theory." "Umm excuse me," asked Fluttershy politely "but has anyone seen Applejack? Twilight said she should have been here already, but I don't see her anywhere."

As if on cue, trotting up to the group was Applejack, but what surprised the others was that a Zebra followed right behind her. "Hey girls!" said Applejack "I just took a quick run into the forest to check on Zecora, seein' as how she lives in the Everfree forest and everythin'. Oh! And get this: she says she actually saw what crashed down into the forest! Ain't that right, Zecora?" Applejack indicated to the zebra behind her. Nodding, Zecora clarified "Indeed, it was quite a shock when I heard the boom, I nearly thought the world was nearing doom!" As the ponies went up to Zecora, Twlight asked the first question that was surely on the minds of all the ponies. "Please, Zecora, could you tell us what it is that you saw crash?" "I-if you don't mind that is" Fluttershy meekly added.

"Of course, my dear friend, Fluttershy, I will gladly tell you of my tale." Zecora began "it all started when I went outside to pick up my mail." The ponies sat down to get more comfortably. A few of the other ponies in the group came up to listen to Zecora's tale as well. "While taking my envelopes a shadow flew by, bigger then any tree I've ever seen! Right after then, I heard the loud crash! With the ground shaking, I thought it was quite the scene."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. Zecora continued "I saw it sliding, past my home. Only to see it going and as I stared up high I saw a dome." "Wait a dome? Twilight asked "You mean it had dome like shape on it?" Zecora simply nodded and continued. "Yes indeed, it was quite round at the top, but what surprised me more was what popped up!" "What do ya mean Zecora?" asked a confused Applejack "Did something jump out of it or somethin?" Zecora responded "Strange dark things were running around. They came from the forest, they scattered up and down and all abound." "S-s-s-s-st-strange dark creatures?" Fluttershy squeaked timidly "M-m-maybe we shouldn't investigate by our selves, we should inform Princess Celestia-" "We don't have the time, Fluttershy…" Twilight interrupted "I think whatever those dark creatures are, they're after what crashed here…. This is all so mysterious." She placed a hoof under her chin, pondering deeply until she was suddenly interrupted by the Mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare. "Twilight Sparkle!" the Mayor inquired with concern. "Do you suppose you could find out what possibly crashed down here? Many ponies in the town are getting quite curious and some are bit worried if whatever crashed down might be dangerous."

"Don't worry mayor!" Twilight said with boastful confidence. "The girls and I are on it! We'll get to the bottom of this you can count on us" At that point, Fluttershy was lying down, feigning sickness. "Oooooh, I don't feel too good, maybe I should head back-" "Oh no, we're all in this together," interrupted Rainbow Dash "that means you're coming too Fluttershy! Besides, you're the one who's good with animals in the forest." "Oooooh, okay." Looking defeated, Fluttershy sighed and got up. "Okay, girls!" Twilight exclaimed "Let's get going! This is definitely going to be another exciting adventure!". Eyes brighten as she lead the others heading in front, with Fluttershy whimpering towards the back as Rainbow Dash made sure that she would not be running back home any time soon.

The six ponies traveled lightly, most of them not making any sounds, alert as their eyes roamed to scan the forest in case of any dark creatures popping out as Zecora described. As of yet, nothing came into their sights yet. "Oh, for Pete's sake! It's way too quiet around here!" cried Pinkie Pie. Everyone, however, had different ideas as most of them were shocked before they turned to Pinkie, giving her a confused look with raised eyebrows while Rainbow Dash glared. If looks could kill, Pinkie would be dead. "Pinkie, are you crazy!" Rainbow Dash yelled quietly. "Didn't you hear what Zecora said? There are strange shadows lurking about in the Everfree forest, what if those things hear you? I mean, I know I could take care of myself… and maybe Fluttershy since she can fly… but even _I_ can't keep all of you safe!" Rainbow dash proudly stood mid air as if she had something to prove.

"Oh, come on!" Pinkie said with a bright smile and cheer. "We've been walking for an hour and haven't seen a thing except the trench getting bigger! I think we should liven things up with a song!" "No, Pinkie" disagreed Twilight "I agree with Rainbow Dash. I really think it's best if we kept quiet to make sure we don't give our selves away to those shadows…wherever they are. Besides, I think we're almost there. I see something just up ahead." She pointed her hoof straight ahead and, sure enough, there was something round there. "It certainly _is_ round like what Zecora described but I can _barely_ see this far." Rarity stated "Perhaps we should get closer?" The ponies agreed and trotted along as Rainbow Dash flew ahead and Pinkie Pie hopped. The trip was short, taking only about ten minutes. As soon as they arrived, they took a look at what crashed. "Whoa, what is it?" asked Rainbow Dash, her eyes widen as she was staring at the strange object.

Twilight approached it as did Rarity. "It…it looks like gummi candy." Twilight said out of observation. "It certainly does." agreed Rarity "The whole thing seems to be made of it." "Now, hold up there, Rarity" asked Applejack "you tellin' us this whole thing is made of candy? Somethin' that just fell from the sky?" "Ohahahaha!" interjected Pinkie with a giggle "Oh, you guys are so silly, that's not gummi candy!" "Wait, you can tell?" Asked Rainbow "Uhhh Helloooooooo!" answered Pinkie with know-it-all tone "I work at Sugarcube Corner! I'm around sweets of all kinds ALL the time!" "She's right." agreed Twilight as she banged a hoof on it. "This thing just LOOKS like gummi candy, but it's as hard as a rock." "Uhhhh girls?" asked Fluttershy timidly. "What is it Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "T-Th-There's something in the bushes….. I-i-it doesn't look like a-anything I've ever seen before in the E-e-everfree Forest!" Fluttershy backed away from the nearby bushes.

The mares gasped, following suit and backing away from the bushes, half curious, wondering what it could be, and half scared, wondering if it was something dangerous; even Rainbow Dash had an uneasy look on her face. The rustling of the bushes got more wild as something made its way out. It was… it was… IT WAS… "A rabbit?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused. The rabbit in question was quite… strange. In fact, the ears were all floppy almost paper like, and so were its' feet; it didn't seem to have any toes, and its' arms were incredibly short, stumpy even. Plus the shape of its' head and body were very round like; it didn't even seem to have fur at all. It was completely black, save for its bright yellow pupil-less eyes. It didn't even have a nose, mouth or a tail for that matter.

"What in the name of Celestia _is_ it?" asked Rarity with curiosity "That is _certainly_ no rabbit I've ever seen!" "Oh my!" Fluttershy's expression changing from fear to adoration "It's so adorable!" The yellow mare flew up to the shadow "W-Wait!" Twilight warned "Fluttershy, it might be dangerous!" "Why hello there little one" Fluttershy bravely asked "what are you doing here in this forest?" The Shadow creature tilted its head to one side, confused. Fluttershy just smiled brightly at what she perceived to be an adorable reaction of the shadow… that is until the shadow spun around and tried to kick at her! "Look out!" Shouted Rainbow as she pulled Fluttershy's tail with her mouth back before the shadow's attack could land. "Oh my!" gasped Fluttershy, shocked at the attack. "Fluttershy!" The other ponies yelled.

Meanwhile, back on the ship. "Oooooh" quacked Donald softly but in pain "My head is killing me. Goofy, you okay?" Donald clutched his head, practically pounding from the headache he had. He looked around, wondering where his tall friend was and hoped he was alright. "I'm over here, Donald, I'm okay!" Goofy waved. The lights inside of the gummi ship were blinking but Donald could see Goofy was alright, standing over something. It had long, white hair… Long, White Hair? "Riku!" Donald's shrilled voice echoed as he quacked loudly. "Goofy! Is he alright?" Goofy looked back at Donald, worried. "Gwarsh, I don't know, he's… all different now." He said, crouched down while looking at Riku. Donald ran up to them and saw for himself.

"Huh?" Donald quacked inquisitively, he saw… A four-legged creature with hooves. "A horse?" Donald quacked curiously "Actually, he looks more like a pony to me." Goofy replied. Looking down, the pony in question had a long, spiky, white mane, same with its' tail, the main body was a silver color. On its' flank, a symbol was on it. "Goofy, look! That symbol! It's gotta be Riku!" Donald loudly quacked as he pointed at the symbol on the pony's flank. It was completely black, save for a red outline. It began as the shape of a heart at the top and at the end two extra points curled at the bottom, the symbol of the Heartless. "It looks just like the symbol he wore when he was under Ansem's control!" "Gwarsh you're right! But… why does he look like a little horsey?" Goofy said while scratching his chin. "How would I know?" Donald quacked back. His face having a look of worry as well, they both looked worried. Both were thinking of the same thing, what were they supposed to do now? Sora was gone and not only that his heart had been shattered into fragments and they don't even know if they're still around. They were at a complete lost.

Suddenly a scream! "Fluttershy!" "What was that?" loudly quacked Donald. "It came from outside!" Goofy said, looking to his feathered friend "I think someone's in trouble Donald!" Worried, Donald faced his dogged-face friend. "Should we check it out?" he quacked inquisitively."I think we should help them." Goofy answered. In agreement, they moved to the back of the ship, hurried to the small airlock top and opened the door. They covered their eyes from the stinging, bright light. As their eyes adjusted… they saw…

A moment earlier… "Fluttershy, you okay?" asked a worried Applejack. "I-I'm alright." Fluttershy assured her, though she was a bit shaken "I can't believe it tried to attack me... Did I do something wrong?" tears were forming in her eyes. "Don' worry none now, sugahcube." Reassured Applejack "You din't do anything wrong at all. That there critter just has a bad attitude that needs fixin is all." Applejack glared back at the shadow that tried to kick at Fluttershy. She couldn't believe it! Fluttershy was the kindest pony she knew! No critter with a heart would try to attack her, yet this black, weird hare went straight for it… so suddenly! The shadow in question looked like it was backing up at first until it leaped up into the air.

"It's going for Fluttershy!" Pinkie cried. "Not if I can help it!" Rainbow yelled, dashing straight for it in the air, giving it a head-butt knocking it out of the air. "Ha! Take that you…you… uh-oh!" Rainbow Dash's enthusiasm plummeted as more Shadow "hares" appeared from the depths of the forest. In short, they were surrounded! "Oh no! There's too many of em!" yelled Applejack. "Twilight, what do we do?" asked Rarity as she turned to her fellow unicorn pony. "I-I-I don't know, I never really dealt with or read about this kind of situation from my books before!" Twilight said. She was panicking as they were about to be overrun by shadow creatures, and didn't know what to do to stop them! "We…. We have to fight them off!" Twilight suggested "But there's too many!" Pinkie cried. "I don't know if my Pinkie Sense can even keep up if they all go at once!" The situation was not good, especially if even Pinkie isn't able to laugh at the situation they were in. It all seemed hopeless… then out of nowhere…

Adjusting to the light, Goofy and Donald saw… ponies… six of them in fact, right near their ship… two with wings, two with horns, and two with no distinguishing features. They were huddled together facing off "A Heartless!" Goofy cried. "That's not good. I really think we should help but… we're not supposed to interfere with other world's matters." Donald said. "But Donald," Goofy argued "Heartless are also our problem! We should help!" "But it's only one!" Donald quacked "And there's 6 of them! I'm sure they'll be fine!" "Not for long!" Goofy interjected "Look over there!" he pointed towards the bushes. More Shadows appeared flat as a piece of paper, crawling out of the shadows like ants on a march for picnic food. They appear to have popped into life joining the ranks of those already there. "Oooh I don't care what you say, Donald," Goofy disputed "I'm helping them! If Sora were here, he'd help those little horsies, and as his friend, I'm willing to do the same!" Goofy leaped into the fray. "Goofy wait!" Donald cried, but it was too late as his friend had already jumped ship. Goofy proceeded to summon his trusty, round shield in a flash of light with the symbol of the King, two round spots attached to a bigger spot. "Look out belooooooow!" Goofy yelled. "Ooooooooh." Donald quacked disappointedly as he placed his feathery hand over his eyes.

The ponies looked up to see a strange figure falling, crushing the shadow creature on the way down… causing it to dissipate in an instant. Fluttershy gasped as she saw what happened to the little creature. "H-H-How could you!" She cried at the anthropomorphic dog. "Gwarsh… you don't have to worry about them, little uhhh miss!" Goofy reassured Fluttershy behind him. "They're not alive! They're monsters! They can't feel anything or understand anything. Whooooa!" Goofy brought up his shield as a large group of them leaped right at him. As they pounded at his shield, he pushed them off. "Here I gooo!" Goofy yelled as he charged forward like a rocket, rapidly plowing through every single one of the shadows causing them all to dissipate. The ponies watched in awe, though there was a slight bit of fear in Fluttershy's eyes. "Hoooey!" Applejack whooped "That feller, sure knows how to take care of himself." "Yeah, a bit silly but definitely cool." agreed Rainbow. As the last shadow fell, Goofy looked back, smiling at the ponies, giving them thumbs up "All clear, folks!" Goofy reassured the ponies. The celebration was cut short, however, as their cheers turned to cries of fear. Goofy was puzzled until he noticed the big round shadow under him. He looked up, turned around and came face to face with…

"A Large Body!" Donald quacked loudly as he chewed his feathered fingers frantically. He knew Goofy was strong, but he had a horrible weakness to Heartless like Large Bodies, Heartless twice the height of Goofy and probably quintuple the size in girth, round, short legs, and big, long arms. They wear tight blue pants, maroon-colored tunic, and a hat that resembled a silver cymbal. It's defense is almost nigh impenetrable. Usually, it was either Sora or Donald that took care of them because they were really weak to magic and Sora was usually fast enough to get behind them, their only weak side. Unfortunately, Goofy had yet to figure out how to get behind this type of Heartless, he was just too slow with his fighting style.

"Goofy Tornado!" Goofy yelled, but as he spun around, the Large Bodies ganged up on him, his attacks bounced around harmlessly. He stopped, disoriented from the spinning. The Large Bodies were starting their wind up for their attack. "THUNDER!" A loud quack was heard. The ponies looked to where the voice came. It was.. an anthropomorphic duck with a strange wand in its feathery hands but what surprised the six mares was that the lightning came down and struck the three Large Bodied creatures that came out and started to attack their savior. The electricity coursed through the creatures before causing them to dissipate as well. "Donald!" cried Goofy "Don't worry Goofy, I got your back!" Donald told him, as he landed right next to his old friend.

They faced their opponents, back to back. "I couldn't just leave you out here by yourself," Donald quacked "after all we made a promise too right? With Sora!" Goofy agreed "Yeah! All for one!" "And one for all!" Donald finished. They smiled and got into their stances again. "I'll take care of the big ones." Donald said. "Then I'll go for the rest." Goofy replied. They charged. True to his word, Donald kept attacking the Large Bodies while Goofy smashed everything else down with his shield. It wasn't until a while later that the Heartless fell. All the way, the ponies cheered them on. Seeing the display of a wonderful bond of friendship, the ponies were quite inspired. Especially Rainbow Dash, seeing the loyalty between the two. "Now THAT is awesome." Rainbow Dash commented while flying as she pointed at the pair. "I kin definitely agree to that, sugarcube." agreed Apple jack with a smile.

As the last Heartless fell, the two warriors looked to each other before smiling at each other and turned to the ponies. But as they walked to the mares, several large shadows flew over head. "Wha?" cried Donald. Soon after, something that resembled large… purple foot fell on Goofy. "Goofy!" Donald cried. The ponies cried out in surprise and fear as a giant armored hand shot down and pinned Donald down as well. "Bwaaaaaah!" Donald quacked loudly. Goofy's head stuck out under the crevice-like opening of the foot and saw what was happening "Donald!" he cried and saw an opponent he knew all too well. "The Guard Armor! Wh-What's that doing here?" Goofy cried.

Pinkie Pie gasped before proclaiming "Oh no! It's gonna flatten them like a pancake! Or a tortilla, or a flapjack, Or a-" "We get it, Pinkie!" Twilight interrupted "But how do we help them? Come on, think, Twilight, THINK!" Twilight Sparkle tried to concentrate to think of a plan to help the two who helped them. Then… "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" A shout was heard "ZANTETSUKEN!" a flash of light then nothing. Both Donald and Goofy were freed from their captures as the fragments of the foot and hand dissipated, and to the ponies and to Donald and Goofy's surprise… it was another pony. A silver earth-pony stallion with a mane and tail of long, spiky, white hair with emerald-green eyes; on his flank was the Heartless symbol. In the stallion's mouth was a weapon. To the ponies, they thought they saw a large ridiculously décor of a giant key.

But to the two friends, they knew it was a Keyblade, white in color with a star-shape end and a star-shaped keychain made of thalassa shells, as the two friends looked up, they yelled his name. "RIKU!" The pony in question looked back at them and nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to face the giant specter-like knight. Standing on all fours, he held his key blade in his mouth then turned his head from left to right, doing so his body followed making a full three sixty turn. At the end of it he pointed his key to the sky and yelled as best as he could muffled by the handle "Light, bring unto us SALVATION!" At that moment, pillars of light blasted from the key's end, shot toward the sky and a second later, beams of bright light showered upon the creature, its remaining limbs each hit by the light, damaging it more and more until, finally, a ring-like explosion of light bursting from the key's end overtaking the shadow and, eventually, shattering the darkness. Everyone and everypony had to cover their eyes from the sheer intensity but Twilight Sparkle could have sworn right before she covered her eyes, could have sworn she saw a heart-shaped object being released into the air from where the monster once stood. This was going to be some adventure for her and the girls.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 2

The Chosen Path, New Friends and New Enemies

It was warm… that was the thought that ran through Riku's mind as he fell into the light and suddenly landed on a platform. No, more like a pillar just like before, though something was different. Riku looked around the surface of where he was standing. He noticed it was a picture of two creatures resembling horses. But they had wings and horns. One was pure white with mane-like rainbow, looking as though it was chasing a picture of the sun. The other was dark blue with a mane resembling the night sky full of stars; chasing after what resembled a crescent moon. As he looked around, Riku wondered. What could this possibly mean? What were these two horse-like creatures? While continuing to observe the picture he heard rumbling, yet the pillar he was standing on didn't shake. He did, however, notice three pedestals rising from the ground. They were near the edges in the Northern, Eastern, and Western directions. On the pedestals, three different objects appeared. Riku approached one to get a better look at the object.

The one he approached resembled a horn with a swirl design on it. He was puzzled, not knowing what to make of it. Approaching the next one, he sees a pair of bright white wings. Now he was even _more_ confused, what were wings doing here? Was he supposed to wear them or something? He thought about Sora. "If he was here, he'd probably grab it to try and put it on to fly. Heh" He thought. The familiar sullen feeling hit him as Riku remembered what happened to Sora. He shook off the feeling and came back to focus on the task at hand… now was not the time. He decided to move on the the third and final pedestal; what was on it came as a shock to him. Aghast at the site, he couldn't believe it but… it was the dark symbol of the Heartless! "Wha-What's going on here!" Riku cried out "Why is this here!" He looked back at the symbol, afraid. Dark mist started to envelop him. "NO!" He thought "I will not lose to the darkness again!" He closed his eyes, calming himself… thinking back to those good old days with Sora and Kairi. He opened his eyes to see that the mist was gone but the symbol remained.

He approached it with some apprehension, observing it; still clueless as to the origin of it being here amongst the three. Suddenly, a light shined down on him as a voice called out to him… a voice unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time… he couldn't place where though. "So much to do. So little time." Riku heard the voice say… "Take your time. Don't be afraid." Riku walked to the middle of the circle, wondering what was going on. "Where was this voice coming from." He thought. "The power that sleeps within you." The voice continued. "It will give shape in the way you desire. But you must choose how."

Riku walked back to the pedestal with the horn. Then he heard the voice. "The power of Mastery, the abundance of Magic can give way to Generosity. Giving unto others what you can, you can create a bond of magic that will last forever. Will this be your form?" The voice asks Riku. He shook his head. Riku knew he was never that great with magic. Most of his magical skills came from the darkness that he wielded. That power was nothing like Donald's or even Sora's, he just knew it wasn't his skill. He moved away from the Horn of Magic and moved onward to the wings.

He pondered. The voice out of nowhere spoke again. "The power of Flight, the wind's kind and gentle breeze, and abounding strength in its loyal gust to keep afloat your heart. Faith from others, granted to you, becoming your strength. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked. Riku refused once again. Others… having faith in him? How would that be possible? He had succumbed to the darkness… he doesn't even have faith in himself… how could he ever expect others to have faith in him? He walked away quickly. Although upon reaching the last pedestal, he felt the woe of the past wash over him.

"Is this truly the only path I have left? Is darkness the only path I can walk?" he thought. The voice spoke once more. "The power of Memories" "What?" Riku thought. "Isn't this…. The Darkness?" he thought. The voice continued with no avail of Riku's question "The happiest of memories that brought laughter to you will be your strength, and the honesty in the truth they hold is where your faith lies. Accepting the darkness inside you embraces the light, your experience is your power. Is this the form you choose?" "Happy memories?" Riku thought. He remembers… how could he not? That's all he has left of _him_, the friend he let down because of his carelessness, he remembers his bright light, the strength he had. The trust he showed to others, his kindness to all, the loyalty he had to his friends, the simple-minded honesty he had, his laugh that could bring frowning faces to smile, not to mention the generosity he showed to others. That strength… that memory of him… he wanted to make sure he'll always remember it.

Out of his reverie, he realized he had already touched the symbol. As he did, the symbol floated up before disappearing to the dark background. "So this is the form you chosen… but with every power comes sacrifice, what will you give up for it?" The voice asked. Riku looked back at the two pedestals… wondering what the voice meant. "Wait… could it be I have to sacrifice one of the remaining two?" That thought ran through his head for a bit. Then, hesitantly, he walked towards the wings, faith from others, how could he trust that. He still could not trust himself. The truth in his memories told him that. He touched the wings without a second thought. Much like before, the wings floated up before disappearing into the darkness.

"You've chosen your form, you have chosen the power of Memories, you have sacrifice the power of Kindness and Loyalty… as you wish, Let your form become" Light suddenly flashed all around Riku, startled he looked at himself before he suddenly felt some pain. Riku cried out in anguish as it cover every nerve of his. The pain was almost unbearable, but as soon as it started, it stopped just as sudden. He dropped to his backside, then put his hoof to his eyes… "Wait a minute… that's not right" Riku thought… "Hoof? Wh-What is this? W-Why do I have hooves?" Thought Riku, he didn't know what was going on, but he did know this: he became something like a horse. He looked at himself trying to figure out what he looked like. He was colored silver and his hair white. He tried to get up only to stumble, taking his first steps. Getting up again, his legs got tangled with his hind legs causing to trip again. Determined, he got back up, slowly getting used to his new form.

The voice from before once again spoke to Riku from the void. "This is your form. This is what you will be throughout this world. You'll have to get used it." In the silence after, shadows crept into the circle. "Oh no! You got to be kidding me!" Riku thought. "HEARTLESS!" He had to fight Heartless in a form he wasn't used to. How was he going to hold his keyblade? Not wasting any time, Riku got up on his hooves and tried to ready in a stance. Unused to it, he felt awkward but at least he was ready. He summoned his weapon, the Way to the Dawn, appearing in his mouth he griped it tightly with his teeth, he charged.

He noticed something different about the keyblade; it no longer had its devil-like wing guard, and the position of where the chain was moved. Instead, at the bottom, it was placed near the end of the angel wing guard. Also, the spot where the key chain was supposed to be had changed. It curved outward like a pair of devil wings. Between them, something that resembled a shovel's handle. It felt awkward trying to hit with it. Moving his neck, he tried to aim for one of the Heartless only to miss as it delved into the ground, flattening itself before scurrying away and popping up again. Another went for a kick at him. Unable to dodge correctly, he was kicked in the face.

He felt like such a novice. He just couldn't move his body the way he wanted to. Then again, he wasn't human right now… he had to remember that. Like a ton of bricks, an idea had came to him as he grinned, he readied himself facing the heartless again. He charged and, instead of trying to slash, he swerved his neck to turn hitting the shadow into the air, and leaped back striking it again before landing a finishing blow from the air once more. That's right… this is it. The experiences he's had from fighting before: don't move your limbs, move your body. Also, as a pony, he had hooves. Leaning onto his front legs, he noticed two shadows about to jump him before he kicked them with his hind legs and in one fell swoop, swerved his body around into a full circle slicing apart the two shadows. Yes, he had it down fast.

He flipped the keyblade, chomping down on the bottom handle, yelling muffled by the handle. "SONIC BLADE!" Riku charged at one of the shadows, piercing it and following through, causing it to dissipate, continuing to do this at a rapid pace with each shadow. As the last one fell, he heard the voice again. "Wonderful, you learn fast… that's good… proceed on… you need to know what hurdles you must overcome." Stairs appeared before Riku. Bravely, he went up with no hesitation. They seemed to stretch on forever, until he reached a door.

He pointed his keyblade at it as light blasted forth on the door, causing it to glow as a large 'click' was heard. The doors swung open and another pillar with another picture appeared. It was picture of a purple unicorn, sleeping. Above her, five other faces of different ponies, a white unicorn, a blue pegasus, a yellow pegasus, an orange pony, and a pink pony. Obviously, he never saw them before, so he wondered what it meant to see them. "The elements… they bring peace to this world… and… at the same time… they also hold its destruction." the voice spoke, Riku just looked at the faces wondering who they were and how were they connected. Were they friends? Family? How did they connect to him? He placed his hoof under his chin as he pondered.

"Boy, you sure seem pretty clueless for a bearer." Another voice from the void, Riku turned around looking where it came from. He heard taps like a footstep that just landed behind him. He turned around he came face to face… with a masked boy. Mask though didn't seem right. It was more like a helmet. Silver in color, it covered over in dark glass, hiding his face from view. The boy wore an outfit similar to his when he was being control by Ansem. He was also quite muscular as well. Riku tensed up, he had a bad feeling when the boy approached him. "Who are you?" Riku demanded "What did you mean by bearer?" Riku took a step back catiously. "Me? No one you know, but… in a way… you know all about me. Heh" The boy held out his hand and with a flash of purple flame summoned a keyblade. The keyblade was dark, with crimson lining, and mechanical looking in nature with the gears that decorated the blade, hilt and chain and with two blue slit eyes on the blade and hilt looking as though they could pierce your soul.

"A keyblade!" Riku shockingly cried. "That's right" the masked boy replied "and you know what's going to happen now, right? So… Take out yours!" he leaped as he held his weapon high. Riku summoned his own weapon, parrying the blow just in timing and countered… only to strike an afterimage. "Too slow…." the masked boy teased as Riku rolled to avoid the blow that smashed the ground. Riku swerved his key to point and casted "FIRE!" as a ball of blackish blue fire erupted from the tip, speeding towards his foe, who easily dodged it "Pathetic." The masked boy teased once again before he sunk into the ground, forming a dark mist-like hole. To Riku's surprise, the hole moved. In fact, it practically zoomed to him with lightning speed. He barely had enough time to dodge before his adversary popped out of the ground with an upward slash of his keyblade. Riku retaliated by mimicking the move, the blows clashed; Riku found his opportunity.

The boy now turned pony spun his entire body in a horizontal fashion, bringing his keyblade down like an aerial axe-kick. Riku followed up by dropping, pointing his keyblade downwards "Not bad, but still too slow." Appearing above Riku this time, the masked boy slammed his weapon down hard on Riku's head. "Argh!" Riku cried in pain, it hurt a lot more then he expected it to. Riku got up and tried to maintain his stance, the masked boy simply circled around Riku, pointing his weapon at the pony boy. Riku was at a lost, an opponent that teleports like this… the only other fight he ever experienced against teleportation was when he fought Xemnas with Sora… Whenever Xemnas teleported, either Riku or Sora would manage to get behind him while the other made a beeline for his side. But he's alone now, how can he stop his teleporting?

An idea came to him, if it goes as he plans, he should be able to take him down fast and easy. He made a charge for the boy, who in turned leaped away and pointed his keyblade at Riku, then a flaming ball appeared. "Let's see how ya dance!" the masked boy taunted as he fired off a slow moving ball before it burst into 3 speeding fireballs. Riku dodge roll just in time, barely singing his back. "Tch" Riku grunted in pain. In response, he took his keyblade, brought it to his side with his eyes placed on his foe. "You're kidding right?" The masked boy asked. "Do you realize that move is REALLY-" Riku interrupted yelling "ZANTETSUKEN!" a flash of light, changing places to behind the masked boy with his keyblade extended . At that point, the masked boy faded and warped behind above Riku. "Predictable!" Riku's masked adversary finished before he brought down his keyblade again. "You're one to talk." Riku muffled, smiling smugly as he spun around and brought up his keyblade to parry right before his foe's blow landed. The sudden bump knocked the veiled individual's balanced up and Riku saw his opening to attack!

Once again, Riku readied his Keyblade, placing it by his side, charging, swinging down hard, following up with an upper slash on the opposite side. Riku continued the onslaught of slashes. Eventually after seven quick slashes, he turned around and kicked his foe with his hindlegs. Followed by spinning his body, keyblade in his mouth, bringing it down, finishing with a sudden flash appearing behind the masked boy, Riku's blade extended again, quietly saying "Ars Lunarum"(1) Without warning, what seemed to be a thousand strikes started to appear on his foe, only for his target to fade with another afterimage. Once again, the masked boy teleported again this time on the ground, not even breaking a sweat. His arms crossed, the keyblade nowhere in sight. Riku readied his stance again, facing him. "Not bad, I'll admit, but you got a long way to go before you can match up. I'll give ya props considering you aren't in your normal form right now. Heh" The masked boy mocked. "Hey! Hold on! What was the point of all this then?" Riku asked the mysterious boy. "Just a test," The masked boy replied. "Gotta make sure you're capable of the task ahead. Oh yeah… you might want to get up soon, your friends are gonna be in some trouble."

"Wha?" was all Riku could say before the ground before him shattered, falling into the light… though this time, he woke up hearing an alarm. _bwoop, bwoop, bwoop_ Riku got up with a start, placing a hoof onto his snout. "Why is my nose so long? Wait a hoof?" Riku thought "I guess that wasn't just some dream… but why a pony?" He wondered. The alarm was really getting on his nerves as he got up. "Wait a minute… Goofy! Donald! Where are they?" Riku panicked. Right as he thought that, he heard a voice. "Donald!" "That was Goofy!" Riku thought. "They're in trouble!" Riku bolted for the door and ran down the corridor to the airlock, and galloped through the open portal.

Upon exiting the gummi ship, Riku saw something that made his heart jump to his throat. There were six ponies huddled closed to the ship, all were crying out in fear. The reason was because both Goofy and Donald are trapped under large purple armored limbs. "Those look familiar." Riku thought. Like a light bulb turning on he remembered. "The Guard Armor from Traverse Town!" He realized. He looked up and saw it hovering over them, readying the other two limbs to finish the job. "Or a tortilla, or a flapjack, Or a-" "We get it, Pinkie!" Twilight interrupted, Riku looked down to see six ponies watching the scene in fear and worry. "_Not for long._" Riku thought, as he leaped down, yelling. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" Riku summoned his keyblade as he thought about his promise to protect his friends, he felt a familiar warmth as he summoned forth Oathkeeper. "ZANTETSUKEN!" Riku yelled as he flashed past the two limbs holding his friends down. A moment of silence had past before the armored limbs dissipated. Both Goofy and Donald called his name "RIKU!" Riku looked back and nodded to them as acknowledgment that they were fine, though he was not in good mood, especially with all the events that occurred earlier. Riku faced the giant specter-like knight. Standing on all fours, he held his key blade in his mouth then turned his head from left to right, doing so his body followed making a full three sixty turn. At the end of it he pointed his key to the sky and yelled as best as he could muffled by the handle "Light, bring unto us SALVATION!"

Later as the light subsided, Riku had approached his two friends and helped them up. "Are you two okay?" He asked worried and concern for his two friends. "Ahyuck, I'm alright." Goofy replied as he dusted himself. "Me too!" quacked Donald happily. "Gwarsh, Riku, that was amazing! I never you do that before ! In fact… I'm pretty sure I never seen Sora do that either." Goofy said wondering. "I'm just glad you're alright." Donald said. Riku agreed "So am I." he replied. "Wowiee Zoweey! That was amazing!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced straight up to the three. "THAT WAS TOTALLY RADICALLY AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cried as she flew up to them. "How'd you do that?" "Hold your feathers there girl," said Applejack "don't want to frighten the poor pony." "Frighten?" Rainbow dashed argued "Applejack, he just BEAT that giant monster that was about pound those two flat, who beat ALL the other monsters around." "Forget about that, Rainbow," Rarity protested as she trotted up to the group "we should be thanking these wonderful heroes who came to our rescue right when we needed them. I must say what you all did was simply marvelous!" "That certainly was amazing." Twilight agreed as she joined the group "we really owe you a debt of gratitude for helping us. But what was that light you created? And that giant key? How did you do all that when you're not a unicorn pony?" I mean it made sense, her suspicions, since when does an Earth pony suddenly know how to use magic. Also, it looked like that giant key was full of magic, it was all very fishy to her.

"Hey! Hey! Do it again, do it again!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she hopped in place. "Whoa, hey wait calm down everyone" Riku interjected "I-I can't answer all your questions at once like this." "Yeah," Donald quacked irritably. "We don't even know your names!" Coming up next to Goofy, Rarity spoke apologetically "OH my goodness! I can't believe how ruuude we've been, I must apologize on behalf of my friends and I. Please… allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Rarity." She stuck out her hoof for a hoofshake. Goofy took her hoof in his hand and shook happily. "Gwarsh, we should introduce ourselves too! Well Hooooowdy everypony! My name's Goofy." Goofy said he waved to everyone and still shaking Rarity's hoof vigorously. "This here is my friend, Donald Duck!" Goofy said pointing to Donald. "Eh heh heh, hello everybody." Donald quacked shyly. "And that pony over there is Riku." Goofy said as he went up to Riku and put his arm around him and Donald. "Ummm Hello." Riku said a bit confused and unsure exactly what to say. "They're my best friends." Goofy finished.

At that, Rarity went up to each of her friends introducing them one by one. "Well as you know I'm Rarity, this purple unicorn pony here is Twilight Sparkle." "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Twilight said with a smile. "This colorful pegasi pony is Rainbow Dash." Rarity introduced. "Also known as the greatest flyer in all Ponyville AND Equestria." Rainbow Dash proudly boasted. "And this is cowgirl pony is Applejack." Rarity continued, "Howdy y'all, great ta meet'cha." Appljack said as she tipped off her hat." Rarity continued. "And this is-" "Hold it!" Pinkie interrupted while holding a hoof up. "I'd like to introduce myself, as Pinkamena Diane Pie. But everyone just calls me Pinkie Pie, and my friends call me Pinkie!" Pinkie said as she smiled broadly showing her bright, white teeth. Rarity smiled at Pinkie, giving her a look that gives off the feeling she's used to Pinkie being Pinkie. "And this is… Wh-Where's Fluttershy?" Rarity asked looking around.

"Hey yeah, where is she?" Rainbow asked, she flew around trying to spot her in the forest. Riku raised his eyebrow at the ponies, wondering who this Fluttershy is. '_rustle rustle_' "Hmm? Is there something in the bushes?" Riku thought. He took a look back at the ponies and they were frantically searching for their friend, even Donald and Goofy went to join them. Riku decided to approach where bush that caused that rustling. As he got there, he stuck his head in wondering what was in there, using his hoof he spread out the branches, coming face to face… with a yellow pony with a long pink mane. "Oh! Are you Fluttershy?" Riku asked. "Eeep!" was all she squeaked as she hid herself deeper into the bush. "Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you, don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you or anything… I just want to be friends." Riku said showing his most friendly smile holding out his hoof in a friendly gesture.

Fluttershy was really scared, nervous, embarrassed, did I mention she was really scared? In fact she's surprised she hasn't fainted yet. First, she was attacked by what she thought was a cute little rabbit, but instead it was a monster. Then, as her friends were in trouble, even bigger monsters came out. Even though, those two…, whatever they were, saved them, she was so scared for them when they were caught by that even bigger armored monster. Then there was the sudden, loud voice yelling.

Then came the large, booming sound. Ooooh it was sooo frightening for her. Now she was face to face with the pony who did all that! Fluttershy meekly turned her head, trying to speak as best as she can… which usually ended up sounding more like a barely audible whisper, she was always like this whenever a new pony showed up trying to introduce themselves to her. She'd always end getting so nervous, unable to speak her mind.

Whenever she brought up the courage to speak, one could barely hear her. Keeping his smile, Riku was a bit puzzled, realizing she must be REALLY shy. "_Just like her name._" He thought. He moved his head, which startled Fluttershy a bit, saying. "Don't worry, if you'd like, you can just whisper to my ear if that's okay." Fluttershy's cheeks flushed, no pony, no mare, much less a stallion, had ever been so close not counting her friends of course, or even suggested something like this before. Then again, most ponies never really noticed how nervous she gets when they first meet her. She was a bit… happy to say the least. She thought, maybe he's actually a really, nice pony. She went up to Riku's ear saying "Thank you… I-I hope we can become good friends" as she smiled. Smiling back, Riku answered her "So do I, it's nice to meet you, Fluttershy."

Poking his head out of the bushes, Riku called out to the others. "Hey! She's over here!" Fluttershy poked her head and wings out of the bushes, accidentally bringing out her tail as well making her resemble a Chia pony. She waved her hoof, and smiled meekly "Hello everyone." She said. "Fluttershy!" The other ponies cried as they went up to her, "You had us all worried darling!" Rarity said as she went up to hug her friend. "What happened? Why were you hiding in the bushes?" Twilight asked her voice full of concern. "Oh, I was a bit… scared when I heard the large boom from before." Fluttershy answered, giving an embarrassed smile. "Ha! I'm not surprised since it's you, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said smugly yet relieved to see her friend unharmed "but come on! You spoke out and faced down a dragon! You even out stared a cockatrice!" "Oh, those weren't anything" Fluttershy answered humbly, cheeks flushed.

"I mean, at those times, you girls were in trouble, so I felt like I had to help, and so were Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle." "Well Gwarsh," Goofy said smiling "From what I just heard I think you're plenty brave, Miss Fluttershy. I mean it takes a lot of courage to be able to stand up for your friends." "Really? I never thought of it that way." Fluttershy said shocked hearing those words… brave? her? The little mare that's afraid of her own shadow? "I definitely agree." Riku said. "It takes a lot of courage to defend another, especially when it's a lot easier to just look the other way." Fluttershy looked at her new friends, smiling and said "Thank you very much." "Ummm not to ruin the mood or anything" Pinkie Pie suddenly declared.

"But… I have a few questions." "That's right!" Twilight interjected "Just who are you three? Where did you come from? What were those creatures. And what is that large candy looking… thing there?" Twilight pointed her hoof at the gummi ship. "Oh…" Riku said, feeling a bit awkward "Ummmm this might-… Uhhhhh It's kind of… It's a little hard to explain." He rubbed the back of his head with his hoof nervously. "Uhh guys, a little help here?" Riku looked to his friends. "Ummmm hmmm, well let's see…." Goofy started, scratching his head while pondering. As for Donald, he had a sudden interest in the clouds. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle gave them suspicious looks. They definitely both had the same idea: these three were very suspicious… something was very, VERY fishy.

After notes:

(1) I actually made this one up to give Riku some extra flair instead of always copying attacks from the previous series.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 3

Details, Details, Your Highnesses

"Well? We're waiting for an explanation." Rainbow Dash stated, giving the trio of Riku, Donald and Goofy a look of impatience as she hovered in place. Riku had an uneasy look on his face. He couldn't just tell them that they were from a different world, and that they were warriors that fight against an ancient darkness since light's creation; that topic was hush-hush from what Mickey told him. Worlds are really delicate and any form of knowledge of other worlds would cause bridges to these worlds… bridges that allow any beings to cross… making it easy access for Heartless and the Darkness to use to invade worlds and steal the World's Hearts. He had to think of something to change the subject… or at least think of a good way to hide the fact they don't belong there!

"Actually, I think it's best we left this place for now," Rarity abruptly spoke "and find a much more comfortable atmosphere to talk wouldn't you all agree?" "I agree!" Riku hastily confirmed. "_Oh Thank you, Rarity for butting in, now I just need to switch the topic_!" he thought "_The Heartless may come back again if we stay here_." "Plus, it's getting late," Applejack agreed "Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applebloom must be plum sick with worry 'bout now." "Alright then," Twilight said "let's make our way back to town. You three," she indicated towards the trio "of course, are coming along, right?" "Uhhh sure," Donald quacked nervously "but I think I better check the ship first to make sure no Heartless gets in." "Oh! I'll come help Donald," Goofy hastily added "those doors can be real tricky!" and when after Donald to the airlock on the gummi ship.

"_Oh, thanks a lot, guys, yeah, leave me here to answer all the questions these ponies are probably gonna ask_." Riku thought, irritated that his companions had ditched him. "Well," said Rainbow Dash, getting right in Riku's face "since we're waiting for them, you can answer a few questions, right?" "Waah!" Riku startled before falling onto his backside. He looked up at Rainbow Dash, who only gave him a raised eyebrow. "Eheheh, ummm I can do my best to try?" Riku said. In his mind, he was already committed to the fact that "_Yeah, I'm doomed_." "How about telling us what those shadow things were?" Twilight asked, walking up to Riku "You called them Heartless, right? Does that mean you know what they are then?" "Yeah, what she said." Rainbow said, casually pointing her hoof behind her. Riku sighed heavily, nodding. "The Heartless are creatures manifested into form from the Darkness." "The Darkness?" Twilight asked "Oooh, that sounds really scary." Fluttershy squeaked as she hid behind Applejack. Nodding, Riku continued "The Darkness is the embodiment of Hatred and Despair. It feeds off anything negative, fear, sadness, the creatures you saw are the embodiments of the Darkness."

"Wait one second there, pardner," Applejack asked, concerned "you sayin' those critters were made from our feelings? The bad ones?" Riku confirmed and continued "It's not just that, the Heartless are nothing more then gatherers for the Darkness." "Wait, hold on, Gatherers?" Rainbow asked "What do you mean, Gatherers?" Riku continued to explain "The Heartless… you can sort of think of them like an ant colony, the Heartless are more or less classified into workers and soldiers… 'course they fight essentially the same, but the soldiers are obviously more meant for combat." "Wait a minute." Twilight interrupted, "You said they were gatherers right? What exactly do they gather?" She asked worried for the answer. Riku was really hesitant on answering that question... many become quite frighten after learning this fact… though who wouldn't? Something that can take your very being and warp it into becoming a monster to do the same to others, with almost no defense against them, save the keyblade.

No, he couldn't just leave them clueless. This is their world, they have a right to at least know their home is in danger, regardless whether or not they can save it. "The Heartless they… they target hearts." Riku told them, throat feeling dry. He was really worried about their reaction… except, all the ponies gave him a strange look, one of puzzlement. "What do you mean hearts?" Twilight asked. Riku looked as he was about to explain when- "Okay! We're all done here!" Donald quacked loudly from the airlock. "Ahyuck, yep! Just need to close this here lock and we're good to go!" guffawed Goofy. "_Perfect timing, guys._" Riku thought, feeling relieved, though he realized this is only going to be temporary, most likely the ponies will ask him to continue as they walked. "What were you guys talking about?" Donald asked. "Riku was telling us about the Heartless and they were hunting for hearts or something like that?" Rainbow explained to the duck.

"What!" Donald nearly squawked, he turned to Riku gave him a glare, before pulling down Riku's head to his level and whispered "Riku, you know this stuff has to be a secret! Why would you tell them?" He asked, Riku whispered back. "It's better this way, Donald, this is their world, they have a right to know. Besides, I feel as though we've already involved them somehow." Riku explained. Donald just looked at Riku worriedly, he hadn't known the young adolescent for long. Though from what he did know was that at least Riku was honest. "Okay," Donald whispered "but don't let them know we're not from here, got it?" Riku nodded in agreement. "Hey hey hey!" Rainbow interjected, eyeing them with suspicion "What's with the whispering huh?" "Is there something you're trying to hide from us?" Twilight asked this time, concerned. In fact, the other ponies were looking worriedly at Riku and Donald wondering what secret they're keeping from them.

At that point, Goofy came up to them smiling as usual until he saw the rather tense scene, his smile slowly disappearing as he got closer. "Gwarsh, why's everyone have such long faces?" he inquired, "Hey Goofy!" Rainbow Dash cried "Maybe you could help explain what hearts are and why the Heartless are after them?" "B-b-b-bwah? H-how'd you know about the Hearts and the Heartless?" Goofy asked in surprise. "Riku was explaining it to us" Rainbow answered angrily "but then Donald here came up quacking about how we're not allowed to know! So what's the big idea?" Goofy looked to Donald and asked "Can't we just tell them Donald?" "No way Goofy!" Donald answered, "Don't you remember? The King said we can't!" "King?" Rarity perked up, hearing this " You work for Royalty?" Riku just facehoofed himself before explaining "I've thought this through, Donald. They should know, they're already involved... because of us." He said to the duck with the stern look in his eyes. "B-but the King!" Donald stammered, "He said-" "We involved them Donald by landing here," Riku interrupted "I think we at least owe them an explanation." "Ooooh, I guess you're right." Donald sadly quacked, feeling defeated.

Riku walked up to the group, telling them, "I'll answer whatever I can, but I think we should really get going. The sun is already setting. It'll be dark soon." Twilight nodded; glad to finally get answers, and being able to leave the Everfree forest before dark. Her fellow ponies obviously felt the same as they all had relieved smiles on their faces. Save Pinkie, she had a large smile on her face… No, doubt planning another large party to welcome their three new friends to Ponyville. They set off, leaving the gummi ship where it was.

"So Riku," Twilight asked as the group continued onto Ponyville "you were talking about the Heartless gathering hearts? What are those? They couldn't be after the hearts we have, right?" "Yes, and no…" Riku answered "There are in a sense two kinds of hearts. The kind we have that pumps blood through our bodies, the one you're familiar with. Though there is another heart." "Another heart?" Twilight asked. Riku nodded to acknowledge. "You see, a 'Heart' is also, in a sense, a soul, if one can put it that way." Twilight looked confused as Riku tried his best to clarify "It's hard to explain… a Heart is something that makes you… well, you. You can't exist without one… losing it would cause you to fade away." Twilight's jaw dropped opened. In fact, the other ponies stopped walking upon hearing that. "S-S-So you're saying th-the Heartless from before, were after our hearts? A-And we would have disappeared if they did?" Fluttershy stammered in fright.

Riku gravely nodded as the ponies gasp. "That's… that's absolutely horrible!" Rarity cried in complete drama "IT'S… IT'S… IT'S… THE… WORST… POSSIBLE… THING!" She proceeded to faint into the arms of a panicked Goofy. "Whooooa! Gwarsh Miss Rarity, you shouldn't get so worked up." He said worriedly. "Though Ah can't say much for Rarity's reaction," Applejack said worriedly "Ah know that what you jus' said was real worrisome, pardner. Ah mean, monsters that pretty much make you disappear." "That IS very unsettling." Twilight agreed. "I better send a message to the Princess when I get back home to Spike." "Oh my gosh, disappear?" Pinkie Pie interjected in a hyper panic "If I disappeared I wouldn't' be able to make any more parties, or go to any!" "Ooooh, it sounds so horrible!" cried Fluttershy as she almost yelped as she covered her eyes with her hooves. "Don't worry! We can beat them!" Donald proudly quacked. Riku nodded to affirm their abilities. "Donald's right, we can, we've been at it for a while, so I can definitely say we can. They can be defeated… because of this." Riku proclaimed before he summoned the keyblade again. "Hey!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she pointed towards the keyblade "That's what you used to defeat that giant monster!" "It's called a Keyblade." He said as he started to walk again. "We should probably keep going, it's not a good idea to make pit stops when it's this close to getting dark." The group agreed and proceeded.

During the walk, Riku explained all about the Keyblade, and what he knew about it so far. How it was a magical large key that could unlock any form of lock or keyhole and able to lock it as well; how it can be used as a weapon and can allow one to use magic. He also explained how it's pretty much impossible to steal from him as it's a weapon that can only be wielded by a being with a strong heart. Also, that any being that's not the owner that tries to use it, will make it go straight back to its owner. He explained that obviously only a special individual can wield it. How it is, so far, the only effective real weapon that harm the Heartless and, by trial and error, he and Sora both found out that it can bless the weapons of others allowing them to harm the Heartless in the same way as done before with other citizens of other worlds. Before they knew it, they were at the entrance to the Everfree forest.

"Well, we're out of the forest." Twilight stated. "Yeah and it's night now." Rainbow Dash said from her observations of the starry sky. "Gwarsh, I wonder where we're supposed to sleep?" Goofy pondered out loud. "You can stay at my place." Twilight offered "it should certainly have the room." "We'd be glad to, Miss Twilight Sparkle." Goofy said with a smile. "Just Twilight is fine, Goofy," she said "after all we're all friends now, right?" Twilight smiled at the three as they also smiled while nodding.

The six ponies went their separate ways as Riku, Donald, and Goofy followed Twilight home. Before showing them the way to the library in Ponyville, Twilight and the three heroes noticed that the crowd from before had dispersed with everypony in their houses sleeping and dreaming. As they approached the Library, they all heard a cry "Hoot! Hoooooot!" coming from inside. "Was that an owl?" Donald quacked surprised. "Oh yes! Don't worry that's just Owloysius, my pet owl." She said.

As Twilight opened the door, the four could hear the fluttering of feathers and another hoot, before hearing a voice. "Is that you, Twilight? Sheesh, do you know what time it is? How come you came back so late?" The voice came from upstairs. "Your Owl can talk?" Riku asked Twilight in surprised a bit startled. "Oh, no! Owloysius can't talk, that was Spike, my assistant." Twilight answered. "Your assistant?" Goofy asked. "Yes, he's a baby dragon." She clarified as she asked Spike to come down. "Spike we have guests! Come down and introduce yourself!" Twilight yelled. "We got guests at this time of night?" Spike yelled back "Okay, okay I'm coming!" Riku, Donald, and Goofy waited as they looked at the stairs to see a purple little dragon with green spikes on its' back and end of his tail with emerald eyes coming down.

"I'm here, Twilight." Spike yawned as he was rubbing his eyes with his claw. "Spike, this is Riku, Donald and Goofy." Twilight introduced. The three greeted them as friendly as they usually do and, in turn, so did Spike. "So how come you came home so late, Twilight, with your new friends? And I don't recall seeing you before in Ponyville." Spike asked curiously. "Oh, that's cause I'm not from Ponyville, I came from somewhere pretty far with my friends here." He explained. "Oh." was all Spike could reply to. He just couldn't concentrate with how sleepy he was. He turned to Twilight "So where were you, Twilight?" "I was at the Everfree forest." Twilight explained. "That's when I ran into Riku, Goofy and Donald." "What the hay were you guys doing in there?" Spike asked his interest piqued. "We were kind of lost." Riku answered nervously. "We'll talk about it in the morning Spike," Twilight interrupted "for now, can you get the spare blankets and pillows for these three?" "Oh uhhh, sure." Spike said before he headed back upstairs. "I'll go give you a hoof, Spike" Twilight called out, as she went up the stairs as well.

As she got up to the stairs, she saw her faithful assistant already grabbing the blanket. "Spike, I need to talk to you for a minute." Twilight requested. "J-just a minute, Twilight, I just about got these blankets." Spike said as he stretched as much he could to reach for three blankets sitting on top of a shelf. "Don't worry about that, Spike, I got it, I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia for me." Twilight said, as she used her magic to levitate the blankets and pillows. "You know, you could have just done that earlier then." Spike said irritably. Obviously, irritable about having to work on grabbing something so high when he was so short when Twilight could have just used her magic earlier to bring them down instead of making him work so hard… especially at this time of night. "Alright, alright, so what is it you want me to write?" Spike asked as he got a feather quill and a piece of paper as usual. "Dear Princess Celestia" Twilight started.

Downstairs at the first floor of the library, Riku Donald and Goofy were waiting for Twilight and Spike to return with the blankets and pillows, as they waited they decided to check out the books. Wondering if perhaps they could learn some of this world's history, it would certainly make moving about easier. He took this time to recollect his thoughts. So far everything that happened was just horrible. Because of his own carelessness, his best friend had paid the price for him. Even earlier, he learned that there's something that's happening on this world, possibly because of the coming of his friends. He involved an innocent world in this battle of the darkness. He pondered who the mysterious masked boy that he fought in the Station of Serenity, and why was he there in the first place? Not only that he had just met the very same ponies that were depicted in the picture he saw on the ground when he was in the Station of Serenity, what did it mean? Who were these ponies and what connection did they have to Sora? He looked over to Goofy and Donald, both of whom were busy looking at the historical books of the world. He noticed one nearby of one titled 'Founding of Equestria'. He opened his mouth about to say something when.

"Hey guys, we got the blankets and pillows." Twilight spoke loudly as she walked down the stairs, Spike was carrying one of the blankets and pillows, while Twilight had the others floating down. "Thanks a lot, Twilight, for letting us stay here." Riku expressed his gratitude. "It's no problem." Twilight said as she smiled. "By the way, you never actually told us where you guys came from. Where exactly did you three come from?" She asked. "Uhhh… well, we… ummm" Donald started but he couldn't figure out what else to say. "Look, I certainly know you're not from Equestria, but could you at least tell me where you guys came from?" Twilight asked hopeful that the three would honestly just tell her. "The truth is Twilight… we honestly can't tell you that." Goofy said looking at her apologetically. "But why?" She asked with a frown. "We don't really have much choice, Twilight…" Riku helped explain "we aren't allowed to tell anyone where we came from. Please understand." Twilight sighed and nodded, agreeing with the three. "I understand, there are some secrets someponies would prefer to keep quiet I'll stop asking about it."

She turned around and started up the stairs with Spike, who decided to hop onto Twilight's back. "Hey, Twilight?" Spike whispered to her ear. "Yeah, Spike?" Twilight whispered back. "These guys really seem suspicious, do you really think we should let them stay here tonight?" Spike asked in concern. "Don't worry Spike, that's the plan, and that's the reason why I asked you to write that letter to the Princess." Twilight reassured Spike. "I hope you're right about this, Twilight." Spike continued, worried. "Honestly, so do I." Twilight agreed. They went up the stairs and head to bed, Twilight was writhing around trying to sleep, hoping that the letter has reached Princess Celestia and was read soon. It was really quiet in the library. That is, until she heard Goofy snoring like a saw working on a log. She covered her ears with her pillow praying to Celestia that sleep overtake her soon… that or something stops Goofy's snore. That was about everybody else's thought throughout the whole night '_Goofy is WAY too loud_.'

Very early in the morning in Canterlot, a certain Sun Goddess of ponies was preparing for the morning. "Aaaah, another wonderful day will begin for my wonderful little ponies." She smiled as she was heading to her bed. Nearby, in a bed near hers was a young dark blue mare, with a mane and tail resembling the night's starry sky, she turned her head to face Princess Celestia before speaking. "Sister, a letter has arrived for thee during the night, we believe it's from thine student, Twilight Sparkle." She tells her as she levitates the letter to her older sister. "Oh? From Twilight Sparkle? That's strange, I just recently received a friendship report from her just the other day. Surely, she couldn't have found another lesson in friendship so soon." She said to her sister. Opening it up, the letter reads:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm writing to you with some urgent news, recently today something had fell from the sky and crashed into the Everfree Forest. My friends and I had gone into the forest to discover what it possibly could have been. We were able to find what it was that crashed there. However, we ran into a bit of trouble at the time. When we arrived there, we were attacked by strange shadow-like creatures. Luckily, we were rescued by a pony and his two companions. It was really strange, he was using a giant key-like sort of sword and was able to use magic with it! He explained to us, Princess, that the creatures we faced were monsters called "Heartless", and that the weapon he wields is the only weapon that's able to hurt these creatures from what the pony told me. Princess Celestia, I am very worried I feel as though the whole of Equestria may be facing a most horrible danger and I don't know what to do. The young pony that saved my friends and I wouldn't tell us much more, not even from where he came from. Please, I ask for your guidance from you, my wonderful teacher._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"Oh no! This is horrible!" Princess Celestia's white face paled even further if possible "Luna!" "Yes, dear sister?" She looks to her older sister. "We must prepare a chariot to Ponyville immediately!" Celestia said in worried haste. "Wh-What is the matter? What has happened? Oh no! Did something terrible happen in Ponyville?" Luna asked with much worry. "Not yet, my dear sister, but we must hurry. If not, that little town may be in grave danger." She hurriedly got ready and called for her bodyguards to prepare chariots for her sister and herself. "Oh no! I'll prepare immediately!" She gets up from her bed and calls for her own bodyguards as well as she puts on her crown and custom horseshoes. The sister hurried out the door, leaving the city of Canterlot on two flying chariots, heading in the direction of Ponyville.

The chariots reached the town right about when the sun was supposed to rise. "Luna, can you lower the moon? I need to raise the sun." Celestia said to her younger sibling. "Of course." Luna answered. The moon had slowly lowered down and nearby over the hills a bright light started to shine as a large bright orange sun began to rise. "I just hope we get there to Twilight Sparkle soon, if what I read in the letter is true… All of Equestria could be in grave danger." She said. Luna nodded, along the trip she had read the letter meant for her sister as well, understanding. Even though she was a little confused, she knew the answers would come soon. After all, her sister obviously seems to know what's going on. "We've arrived, fair sister." Luna stated as they approached the Library Treehouse. Nodding to acknowledge, Celestia had their chariots stop on Twilight's balcony and proceeds to use her magic to unlock the window.

The two princesses step in, Celestia nods to their bodyguards and chariots to wait downstairs, while one of Celestia's and Luna's guards stand still at guard on the balcony. The Sun Goddess pony approached her beloved student, still sleeping. She remembered how she would always wake the little pony when she studied under her. She was so adorable then. She shook off her reverie, seeing as how right now is not a good time.

She went up to her student and nudged her awake, calling her name, "Twilight Sparkle, you must wake, my faithful student, we have much to discuss." Stirring, Twilight rose from her brief moment of sleep, her mane ragged, rings under her eyes as she rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Wha?" She mumbled groggily. "Twilight Sparkle, I had received your letter, I came here early in the morn in order to speak with you. I've also brought Luna along as well seeing the importance of your letter." Celestia said. Twilight looked to her mentor before she shrieked in surprise. "P-P-P-Princess Celestia! Oh my goodness! I wish you told you were coming! L-let me get up and make some tea." Twilight said startled. "No, need Twilight Sparkle," Luna stopped her "my sister and I have come to meet the young pony and his two friends. If you wouldn't mind, could you introduce them to us?" Princess Luna answered.

"Oh! Yes, in fact, they're actually sleeping right downstairs." answered Twilight. The three ponies headed downstairs to see Donald, Goofy, and Riku asleep on the ground. "Oh my, here I thought someone was trying to saw a log here." Princess Celestia remarked upon hearing Goofy snored with a surprised face. She then looked to her student and sister whose gazes are affixed upon a certain spiky silver maned grey pony. He seemed to be sleeping just as poorly as his water-fowl friend. "Riku, wake up. Someone's here to see you, and it's really important." Twilight said as she nudged the colt. "Uhh wha?" Riku mumbled as he stirred groggily. "Twilight? What's going on?" "Hello, Riku…" Celestia greeted "allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Princess Luna, and I believe we have much to discuss about."

Riku looked up and saw two very majestic alicorns, ponies twice the height of normal ponies with horns of the Unicorns and wings of a Pegasi, standing beside Twilight Sparkle. His jaw dropped, it was them. The two horse-like ponies he saw at the Station of Serenity earlier with the pedestals. "Uh… P-Princesses?" He stuttered. "Yes, is thou that surprised to see thy princesses of Equestira?" Luna asked the young colt. Riku nodded hesitantly as he wasn't sure why these two were here in the first place. "Uh how did you know my name?" Riku asked Celestia. "Twilight Sparkle here wrote about you in a letter she sent to me last night, and yes, she has filled me in on the details, so do not worry, Keybearer." Celestia explained to Riku. "What?" Riku started to get up, in surprise. "W-When did you do that, Twilight?" Riku asked the unicorn. "It was last night actually." Twilight answered. "I figured it would be important to let the ruler of all Equestria know about the sudden threat that the country may face, with the news of the Heartless." "Yes, my sister and I are sure soon every pony in all of Equestria will be extremely grateful for you being here Riku." Celestia added.

Riku raised his eyebrow, he couldn't figure it out, and just wasn't sure how this pony seemed to know so much about the Heartless. "May I ask a question, your majesties?" Riku asked the two royal ponies. "Oh, why, of course, Riku." Celestia answered. "Do… do you know where I'm from? What I am?" Riku asked "Well I can't answer that first question as I wouldn't know what world you came from," Celestia answered "but I know you're a wielder of weapons known as the keyblades." Riku was startled, whereas Twilight gasped. By now, both Donald and Goofy were waking up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "She knows I'm from another world. She knows I'm not from here… how? I never told Twilight that we were from another world." Riku thought. "Princess, did I hear you correctly? Did you just say Riku is… from another world?" Celestia merely nodded to affirm.

"I know of the worldly travelers of the keyblade bearers and how they go through different worlds defeating the Heartless and saving them from the darkness from long ago. Imagine my surprise to have heard one has come here to save ours." Celestia smiled. "Wow! So, then you're from a different world and came here to save ours?" Twilight exclaimed excitedly "Oh that's wonderful!" "W-wait a minute" Riku said. As he got up, the blanket slid off him, showing his own variation of a cutie mark. "That mark!" Luna thought! "Sister!" she yelled "What is it, Luna?... Oh!" Celestia cried in surprise. "Princess Luna? What's wrong?" Twilight asked concerned for the younger ruler. "Guards! Guards! Arrest that pony!" Celestia cried pointing her hoof to Riku." "What?" everyone save the princesses cried. The bodyguards flew into action, facing their wings at him in a threatening position, as if just waiting for Riku and his friends to make a move. As of now, everyone save the royal family and their guards had the same thought running through their heads:

"_Wha-what's going on!_"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 4

The Darkness Strikes

In a dark room stood a figure in one spot, shone in a single ray of light, his shape hidden by a dark robe, covering their head. The tapping sound of footsteps could be heard if one were in the vicinity. The sound kept increasing in loudness and, soon, it stopped. "Well? How did it go?" the cloaked figure asked the darkness. "It goes as planned, but tell me why not come out and start it up? We already have the pieces we need." A voice was heard, then a foot came into the light. The owner of the voice stepped inside; it was the same masked boy that Riku had fought. "Not yet," the cloaked figured replied "we still have a certain friend we need to make it all complete. But that's where you come in Vanitas. Make sure she follows that boy… that will be the best time to strike." Vanitas merely nodded before turning around and walking away. "_Very soon, Celestia, everything you treasure will be in the palm of my hand, just like your precious elements._" thought the cloaked figure. A cruel, maniacal laughter rang out through the darkness as he disappeared into the void.

Back in Ponyville, the situation in the library was a bit tense. "Wha-What's going on?" Riku asked the Princesses. "Wh-Why are you arresting me all of a sudden?" "You dare to feign ignorance?" Celestia said angrily. She pointed her hoof at Riku's Cutie Mark "That is all the proof we need to have determined who you are!" "Wh-what do you mean Princess?" Twilight asked frantically trying to calm her beloved mentor down. "Uh-oh" Donald quietly quacked. "Gwarsh, if she knows what that symbol means, then Riku is gonna be in trouble." Goofy whispered to Donald. "Yeah, we got ta explain to her that Riku's symbol is different!" Donald whispered back.

"Twilight Sparkle, in your letter, you said you were attacked by the Heartless, did any of them have a symbol or an emblem emblazed on them?" Celestia asked her student. "Uh umm, uhh" Twilight stammered as she tried her best to remember exactly what did the monsters that attacked her look like. She recalled the black weird rabbit things, but they didn't have anything on them, the large round ones however… She remembered something that resembled a crossed-out heart, and the large knight like monster with the floating limbs, seemed to have had one as well. "I… I remember seeing something on them, but… I'm not sure." Twilight stated looking down on the ground feeling ashamed of not paying attention to her surroundings. She looked at Riku's flank trying to picture the symbol that she could swear she glimpsed at when Goofy and Donald were fighting or at least the large monster that Riku defeated.

Then it hit her, she recalled something that looked really similar to the cutie mark on Riku's flank, yes in fact even the color and silhouette matches. However, there seemed to be some differences. "I remember now, princess!" Twilight exclaimed she turned to her teacher, "I remember it does look similar to the Riku's Cutie Mark, but it's different!" Twilight stated. "Yes, I know my faithful student." Celestia nodded. "W-Wait!" Donald started, "it's not what you thi-" "Silence! My sister still speaks!" Luna spoke in her Royal Canterlot voice. "I'm glad you remember, Twilight, my faithful student, allow me to tell you the reason why the mark on this pony is so similar." Princess Celestia spoke. "That mark is the symbol of the Heartless; it shows the corruption of the darkness upon one's heart stolen from the original owner." She said with contempt in her voice. Twilight's jaw dropped, she was very surprised although, she knew from Riku's explanation that the Heartless stole hearts caused ponies to disappear, she didn't realize it perverts them into becoming monsters.

Twilight looked to Riku hoping that it wasn't true but with a guilty look on the silver colt's face just confirmed it. "But that is not all; there are also those who control the Darkness." Celestia continued. Riku's eyes widened with fear, along with Donald, Goofy, and Twilight's, who looked to Riku before back to the Princess. "The Darkness cleverly will disguise itself as a promising power to those with weak will and weak of heart." Celestia pointed her hoof at Riku's flank. "That symbol is proof that he, although not of the Heartless, holds the power to control them! He allowed his own heart to be taken in by the Darkness!" Twilight gasped and even Princess Luna had a look of shock on her face. "N-No! It's not like that!" Riku defended. "You cannot lie to me, Dark Keybearer." Celestia claimed.

She motioned for her guards. "Take him into custody; we shall have them taken to Canterlot Castle for interrogation." Celestia commanded her knights. "Yes, your majesty!" The two Pegasus knights acknowledged as they proceeded to Riku and his friends, Riku looked to Twilight, his eyes pleading for help. Twilight Sparkle saw and thought back to how they met up, how he was trying to save his friends and how they saved hers. She ran in front of the knights. "Wait!" Twilight cried, "Twilight Sparkle! What is the meaning of this?" Luna questioned the purple mare. "I-I'm sorry, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, but I… I just can't believe that Riku and his friends had something to do with Heartless, not after saving us like they did. Please, Princess, let me investigate their ship! They left their ship from when they arrived here backing the Everfree Forest! I know I could find something to prove they're not corrupted!" Twilight cried with pleading eyes.

Celestia looked at her star pupil and, for a moment, had shown a moment of empathy but as she looked to Riku, she regained her resolve. "No, I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle, but I can't allow the risk of this pony possibly letting the Darkness into Equestria." Celestia answered as she shook her head, giving her student a sorrowful look, understanding her concerns but she had no choice, this pony could be dangerous; the symbol of the Heartless on his flank was proof enough of that. "Guards, move and keep Twilight Sparkle away from the prisoners, and escort them outside to the chariots." Celestia commanded the guards "Yes ma'am!" They responded. With looks of concerns on Riku, and a look of disappointment and shock was on Twilight's, the two knights pushed and poked Donald and Goofy together with Riku forming a line and having them walk out the door, the two escorting them at the end of the line.

Riku tried to whisper to Goofy and Donald "Guys, we're gonna make a break for it. We can't afford to get caught like this, we're the only ones who can help Sora right now and we can't do it in jail." "Bu how do we do it?" Donald whispered back. "I have an idea, I'll cause a quick flash with my keyblade and then we all split up and head to the forest where the gummi ship is." Riku explained. "Gwarsh, wouldn't that make us seem pretty guilty?" Goofy whispered concerned. "We don't have a choice, Goofy." Donald whispered. "Then I'll give the signal and that's when we make a break for it." Riku whispered. The three nodded and Riku counted under his breath.

"1…" They were approaching the chariots.

"2" The Princesses just got out of the Library.

"3" Twilight trotted after them.

"NOW!" Riku yelled, before summoning his keyblade and caused an incredible bright flash that blinded everypony save the escapees. "No! Stop them! They can't be allowed to escape!" Celestia commanded as she covered her eyes. But it was too late, as the guards were recovering their sight, the three friends split apart and ran deep into the town. Fortunately for Riku and his friends, it was still early, none of the ponies were awake or starting the day yet, so they were able to run around uninhibited.

As the three split up, so did their pursuers, including the two Princesses. Princess Luna was about to use her Royal Canterlot Voice to wake up every pony in Ponyville to help capture the runaways. However, her sister had stopped her before she could, her reason being that this could cause an unneeded panic in the town, thus they chased them instead. After what seemed to be three to four hours, by this time, Princess Luna had lost sight of the three fugitives, but something else caught her eye. It was a little blue shadow-like creature it didn't really resemble animal but it certainly acted like one, it was all twitchy, with its red eyes and had two antennae resembling jagged lightning bolts.

It saw Luna and quickly scurried away through a dark alley. "A Heartless!" Luna thought. After all no creature in Equestria ever looked like something that strange. She followed it into a dark alley as it kept running, swerving several corners. Finally, she saw the creature stop and look back and disappeared into a black void-like sphere. By about this time, many ponies were out starting their day, surrounding Princess Celestia in admiration and honor that their fair rulers would come to visit their town, helping the three make their escape.

At the edge of town at the Everfree Forest's entrance, the three friends met up. "Great to see you two made it." Riku said with relief in his voice. "Of course! We ran around so often, this much is nothing!" Donald quacked proudly. "Shall we get going then Riku?" Goofy asked. "Yeah, we got to get to the gummi ship and get to Master Yen Sid's tower to tell him what happened to Sora." Riku answered with hint of sadness in his eyes. The other two looked down sorrowfully about the lost of their friend. "Come on, before one of them finds us." Riku said "Halt! You shall not go any further!" shouted a disheveled Princess Luna; she came up to them panting. "You shall not escape!" "Princess Luna, wait!" shouted a gasping purple mare. It was Twilight Sparkle running as fast as she could up to them. "Quick run for it!" Riku told his two companions. As they dashed off into the Everfree Forest, Princess Luna gave chase.

The three ran into the forest with the two other ponies in pursuit. It wasn't until about what seemed to be an hour of running, a beam of magic shot out, almost grazing his flank. He looked backed to see Princess Luna, she was gliding through the forest as she chased them. The three fugitives cried in surprise, not expecting the Princess to glide in an area with so many trees obstructing her. Apparently, capturing them was just that high a priority. Just then, Princess Luna's horn glowed before firing another shot at Riku. The silver colt grimaced as the shot flew past grazing his cheek. "Princess Luna, please stop!" Twilight shouted as she kept running after them. She was breathing pretty hard as she wasn't used to so much running. Ignoring her sister's student's pleas, Luna prepared another shot again as she continued gliding ever closer to Riku's position.

"Riku!" Donald cried. "Up ahead, we got trouble!" Riku looked ahead and spotted something that made him worry, ahead were several Shadows and Soldier Heartless running around. They looked like they were waiting, as they were just standing some behind trees and bushes with a few others in the tree branches up ahead. Riku looked to Donald and Goofy as they were running, shouting to them. "Guys, we should take out those Heartless! We can't let the Princess and Twilight get hurt!" "Right!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled back in agreement. The three continued running until they were about half way past the horde of Heartless.

Once they did, they turned around, summoning their weapons. Luna tensed up believing they were going to fight back. "No! Don't do it! Riku! Donald! Goofy!" Twilight shouted, she couldn't believe her eyes. In her mind, thoughts raced. "_The three were about to hurt Princess Luna! Princess Celestia was right!_" She gritted her teeth, tears started forming as she felt her trust betrayed. "Twilight! Princess! Duck!" Riku yelled. "What?" Princess Luna and Twilight cried in surprise before they both lowered themselves down to the ground. Twilight had sided herself next to Princess Luna, who was covering her head with her front hooves, Twilight followed suit, before rays of Prismatic lights blasted forth from Riku's Keyblade. "Take this! RAGNAROK!" Riku yelled muffled by the keyblade in his mouth.

The Prismatic lights shot everywhere as though they were seeker missiles annihilating all the Shadows that were on the ground, hiding in the bushes and behind some tress behind Luna and Twilight. At that point, Donald yelled out something as well. "Take this! BLIZZARD!" The fowl loudly quacked before a large shard of ice shot forth from his wand, splitting into three smaller shards and shooting forward, hitting three heartless that leaped from the trees planning to attack Luna and Twilight. "I got ya covered! STRIKE RAID!" Goofy cried as he threw his shield at the last Shadow that appeared. As the round shield smashed through it, it suddenly returned to Goofy like a boomerang. The three fighters turned around, landing from the leap they were performing earlier, facing off against the next horde of Heartless ahead. Princess Luna was stunned. She had expected the three to attack them, not to suddenly save them from monsters. She was confused… why would they save her? Was it a plot to lower her guard? That must be it, right? After all, those two non-pony creatures were friends with a pony that has the symbol of the Heartless. They have no reason to help her, unless they were plotting something, right? Yes, that must be it, her sister has never been wrong about things like this, she trusts her judgment and will capture these two off-worlders for her.

Twilight was surprised to say the least, but not shocked. In fact, she was quite relieved, she knew those three were good at heart after all. They saved her friends and her and obviously never showed any ill will to them. She was ashamed though; She thought they were going to attack Princess Luna. She should have had more faith in her friends after all. Just because they just met yesterday doesn't mean they weren't trustworthy. She had to prove their innocence somehow, to pay them back for what they did for her and her friends. She turned to see Princess Luna, hoping this act of heroism helped change her mind about the three. As she saw the Princess' face, her own was crestfallen; the Princess didn't seem to have changed her mind at all, she turned back to the three wondering what she should do.

The three in question were fighting for their lives as Heartless after Heartless jumped at them. Riku skillfully vaulted his Keyblade in ways that took out more than one Heartless each strike, while Donald was using his Thunder spell to take out the Heartless in trees while keeping an eye on his friends in case he needed to heal them. Goofy was giving the Heartless a taste of his shield as he slammed into them before knocking them away. The three friends went back to back after finishing their attack, starting to get surrounded. "Donald," Riku asked the duck "can you use a high level Thunder spell to take out these things?" "I can't," Donald quacked "the Heartless in the tree tops keep dodging my attacks."

Riku looked up and around at the Heartless in the trees, he noticed all them were Shadow Heartless while on the ground were all Soldiers. This is strange, it's like they're using the Shadows as shields for Donald's Thunder spell, but that's not possible… that's too much strategy for the Heartless who are incapable of such thought. They're all instinctive unless… something… or some_one_ is controlling them… but who…? Could that person have also been the reason they were attacked in space, the reason that attack happened to Sora? These thoughts raced through Riku's head until something broke him out of it.

"Look out Princess!" Twilight cried. Riku looked back to see the two mares being attacked by three new Heartless, in fact he never even seen these kinds before! Each of these three resembling… a pony!

The Heartless were all white and armored like the knights that serve the Royal family. However, on their heads was a different type of helm that resemble something similar to knights in a book he read as a kid. The face that's showing resembled that a Jack O' Lantern with a jagged mouth and bright yellow eyes in a dark face being completely round. Their manes were like grey spikes on the spine of a dragon. On their flanks… was the Heartless symbol. They each had a distinguishing feature, one had a pair of bat-like wings, its mane resembled a fin like a plane. Another had a black drill-like horn, as was its tail. The other, however, had a long flail-like tail; on the end, a large spiked ball.

They were closing in on Luna and Twilight. "G-g-get back!" Twilight shouted. Her horn glowed and a nearby broken branch floated up and started swiping at them. Princess Luna smiled thankful for Twilight trying to protect her. Though, of course, it was unnecessary after all she most definitely has more magic and more control then Twilight did. The thought, though, wasn't crossing through Twilight's mind right now. "I've got to protect Princess Luna!" Twilight thought. "Yaaaaaah!" she cried as she charged at the Heartless with her tree branch, she swung wildly using her magic, hoping they'd back off. Unfortunately, for Twilight, the Heartless just kept their distance as Twilight kept swinging at them, until the mace-tailed heartless swung, turned around and hit its tail, smashing the branch into splinters. "Aaaah!"

"Twilight!" Everyone cried. Gritting her teeth in anger, Luna's horn glowed as well. She pointed her horn on her attackers and blasted forth several beams, the wingless Heartless ponies swerved while the one aerial took flight, charging at Luna going pass Twilight. "Oh no, you don't!" Riku cried as he readied his keyblade, dashing forward at an incredible speed, zooming past three Heartless Soldiers, taking them out, and consecutively dashing again. He missed, as the mace-tailed heartless leaped out of the way before bringing down his tail. Before it could hit Riku, though, he turned his head to block the strike right before impact, causing the Heartless to lose balance as the rebounded force bounced back, flipping the creature into a spin before landing on its back, dizzy.

While stunned, Riku went after the other Heartless attacking the Princess, as he begun to swing his keyblade at the horned Heartless. Its tail started spinning before launching at Riku. Fortunately, for him, a certain Water fowl was looking out for the silver colt. "BLIZZARD!" Donald quacked loudly before firing a large shard of ice at the spinning missile, freezing it. "Thanks Donald!" Riku yelled to his waterfowl friend before jumping on the still moving froze drill as a stepping stone, leaping off and swinging his body in mid-leap, turning to a drop kick. Smashing into the Heartless's face, he bounded off of it, spinning twice in the air before launching himself into a thrust, moving at incredible speed and covering himself in a flaming ring, shouting "FIRE SURGE!" Dashing past the horned Heartless, Riku smashed through the winged one, incinerating it.

As the creature was knocked away from the attack, Riku turned around along with his head, swinging his keyblade down as he struck the horned heartless on the head. He continued the assault with a combination of strikes. With each strike, he dashed back and forth, passing through the creature while it was in mid-air. Twilight Sparkle was in awe, her mouth gaping open at the amazing scene before her. Although, she understood the mechanics of swordplay from reading Shining Armor's, her brother, training manuals and watching him practice before, the spectacle was completely new to her. "Nopony can ever move that fast." She thought. She noticed something from the corner of her eye though as the mace-tailed monster pony moved ever closer to Princess Luna, who didn't noticed as she too was awestruck by Riku's swordplay, "Princess look out!" she yelled. Upon hearing Twilight's cry, Riku rushed to where the Princess was, striking the mace-tailed creature.

"I think that's the last of em." Donald quacked as he looked around to see if there were anymore Heartless around. "Gwarsh, I think you're right, oh wow! Go get-em Riku!" Goofy cheered. Donald looked to where Riku was fighting, joining his friend in the cheering. As the two cheered on, Riku was zooming back and forth, striking between the three monsters all as though it were a blur.

Princess Luna was incredibly shocked. She had never seen any pony move so fast. She backed up as if not to get in the way as Riku rushed through the creatures. Seeing her back away, he landed in the middle of all three, who were all stunned from the constant attacks. Riku shifted from the main handle to the outside hilt, pointed his weapon straight up shouting "Light, I'll show you my FAITH!" As soon as he said that, a ring of light blasted forth from the keyblade's tip as the ring expanded columns of light appeared. They spread along with the ring, spinning around as well as following the expansion of the ring. The Heartless dissipated freeing the captive hearts the creatures had.

As soon as the battle was over, Donald and Goofy went up to check on their friend to see if he was alright. Twilight followed suit, while Princess Luna had just gotten over her shock of seeing such incredible display of magic. "That was incredible!" Twilight claimed. "Indeed, your display of magic was an incredible feat." Princess Luna agreed. "However, that does not excuse the fact you tried to run while under arrest." The Princess of night looked onto Riku with a harsh glare. Twilight and the others were looking sullen, seeing as there was no changing the Princess' mind. Twilight looked up to her, asking "But, Princess Luna, you saw what happened, didn't you? Riku saved you from those monsters." "That may seem to be the case, Twilight Sparkle, but how can we be sure it was not an orchestrated performance to gain trust?" She questioned the purple mare back and looked over to the three. Outraged, Riku cried out "I swear we didn't have anything to do with the Heartless!"

"It's true your majesty!" Donald quacked pleadingly, "We were trying to get back to our ship." "Yeah!" agreed Goofy. "To run away correct?" Princess Luna questioned. "No, it does not matter right now, you're coming with me, back to Ponyville, so we can meet with my sister and we WILL get back to Canterlot." "I'm sorry, Princess," Riku apologized "but we can't do that, we can't explain exactly but we can't afford to stay in captivity." "What? How dare you!" Princess Luna started. Then, from out of nowhere, a black bolt shot out from the shadows of the forest hitting Princess Luna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Luna screamed as the bolt coursed through her very being. She collapsed, unmoving. "NO!" They all cried, rushing to her side, checking to see if she was okay, "Princess Luna!" Twilight cried in worry. She tried to check her pulse but something stopped her "Ah!" Twilight cried in surprise. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Riku yelled at the direction from where the bolt came from. Riku listened, as Donald tried using his Cure spells in order to heal the fallen Alicorn.

"Don't worry, that wasn't meant to actually hurt her." A voice from the forest claimed. "That voice!" Riku thought. _I heard it from somewhere… It can't be!_ Riku looked carefully, as the bushes rustled as the mystery assailant decided to show themself. It was a pony as well, but strangely dressed, though to Riku, he knew where it came from. It was a pony-styled version of the clothes he saw the masked boy in his dream wore. Even the helmet was designed to leave the ears open, by which the young stallion noticed was a white creamy color.

"You! Wh-where did you come from? Why did you attack the Princess?" Riku demanded. The masked pony merely laughed, condescendingly, he pointed a hoof at them. No… he was pointing at- _The Princess?_ Riku thought. Hesitatingly, Riku looked to the Princess, but didn't notice anything. Suddenly the Princess, had a large black mist enlarging itself under her. "No!" Riku cried in terror, he knew what that mist was, he hurried over there hoping to stop the mist. Unfortunately, the masked pony appeared from the ground from a dark hole that appeared from nowhere, barring the way. "Move!" Riku commanded. "Are you stupid or something?" the masked stallion mocked "Of course I'm not going to move." He preceded to detach the lower part of his helmet revealing his mouth then with sudden black flames summoned a familiar keyblade. Riku's eyes widen in surprise. "That… Keyblade." Riku started, "I knew it! It's him!" Riku thought. "You're that guy I saw in my dream!" Riku proclaimed. "Vanitas." The masked stallion stated, "That's my name. Memorize it." "Vanitas?" Riku thought. "Why are you getting in my way? Why did you attack her?" He demanded.

Vanitas merely laughed, as he got into a stance. Riku looked helplessly towards Princess Luna and Twilight, he turned back to Donald and Goofy. "Goofy! Donald! Go help the Princess and Twilight, hurry!" "Right!" the two shouted as they ran to the two mares. Though, as soon as they started, they were lifted into the air, floating, unable to move. "Bwaaaah!" Donald cried in surprise. "Whoa! What's going on?" Goofy yelled in puzzlement. Vanitas's keyblade was pointed at them, he was chuckling at them. "Stop it!" Riku yelled as he charged, he leaped preparing to slash at his opponent. Vanitas brought up his weapon preparing to block as the two stallions are about to have another rematch. Their keyblades crossed as they began to lay furious blows against each other.

"Guys! Hold on, I'm coming!" Twilight yelled, as the unicorn ran towards the two. "Are you two okay?" the purple mare asked concerned. "Gwarsh, we'll be alright, Miss Twilight." Goofy comforted Twilight. "We're not hurt or anything, we just lost gravity here." "Forget about that! Twilight, listen to me!" Donald quacked furiously, "You don't have to worry about us, we'll be fine in a little while, and this kind of spell doesn't last that long, you gotta help Riku!" "What? But what about Princess Luna?" Twilight asked surprised and confused. "From what I can see, I think Riku has things under control. But Princess Luna is still hurt, she doesn't seem to be moving, and I don't know what that black lightning thing was or what it did to her, and-"

"Twilight! Please listen!" Donald interrupted. "Riku can help the Princess, but he can't get to her because of that guy!" Donald pointed to Vanitas. "Riku can help the Princess? How? What is it? Please tell me!" Twilight pleaded. "Just help Riku distract the other one long enough for Riku to get to the Princess!" Donald quacked irritated. "But how?" Twilight inquired "I can't fight! And I don't think any of the magic I know can help stop him!"

"I can help you with that, Twilight, I can teach you the type of magic me and Riku use, that way you can fight!" Donald explained. "Really? How? What am I supposed to do?" the unicorn asked. "Just close your eyes." Donald quacked. Doing as she was told, Donald put his staff on her horn, and a small light glowed as though synchronizing with her horn. After a small time passed, the light subsided. "There… you should know the fire spell now." Donald quacked. Twilight was amazed, when she closed her eyes, she could feel the warmth of Donald's magic and how to call upon the source of fire, the warmth of the sun… the immense strength of the heat. She opened her eyes as though she felt a sense of enlightenment, and some hint of fear, as she also understood the destructive power this spell could bring.

"Okay, Twilight, go help Riku! You can do it!" Donald quacked with full confidence. "Okay!" Twilight said, as she nodded her head, she rushed off, to help Riku in the strange stalemate. As she ran, Twilight concentrated on the magic in her horn, it started as it usually did, her horn glowing purple, but then, after a tic, the color of her magical aura changed from purple to a orange red, Twilight could feel the heat swelling up inside of her horn. Building up like steam from boiling water in a kettle, it kept building up until, finally, it condensed itself to a point, "FIRE!" She casted. From her horn, the spell blasted forth a fireball. The fireball in question sped to Vanitas, who turned around and parried it away. Seeing this opportune opening, Riku attacked.

As he swung his keyblade, an explosion was heard nearby. "No!" Riku cried. He looked to the direction of the explosion. It was the place where Princess Luna was laying. What he saw though came to quite a shock. Twilight Sparkle had fear in her eyes as did Goofy and Donald. Nearby, a large dark fog appeared where Princess Luna was, and black lighting blasted forth, coursing around the ground with crackling energy. "W-What's happening?" Twilight cried in terror as she heard a cackling laugh that she had not heard for at least over a year ago, it filled her entire being with a sense of fear.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE RETURNED!" A dark voice shouted from the mist as it subsided. A black mare in blue armor was revealed, she wore an intricate blue helm on her head, with her mane and tail as though it were the night sky, on her chest plate was the symbol of the Heartless, looking exactly like Riku's. The thoughts running through Twilight's head were all in denial: _this can't be… why would this even happen, how could this even happen, the elements of harmony had gotten rid of her… but there always the possibility of chaos to return but I just never thought that…_

_Night Mare Moon would..._


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 5

The Elements of Harmony

Princess Celestia was not having a good day…. not at all. First, she gets a letter from her favorite student telling her that she and her friends were attacked by creatures resembling the Heartless, dark malevolent beings that were formed from the darkness in the hearts of living creatures. Then, when she goes to meet the pony that saved her, she finds out he was already corrupted by the Darkness, and was most likely the one who unleashed those creatures on her student and her friends in the first place. Finally, as she was about to have said pony arrested to be interrogated, he escapes and worse yet, she can't follow after him because of the growing crowd of admirers surrounding her, wanting to be in her presence. "Please, everypony, I'm afraid I'm not here on a social visit." Celestia tells the crowd. "Everypony, calm down, and make some room for her majesty!" cried the Mayor of Ponyville, who was currently pushing her way to Princess Celestia.

"Thank you, Mayor." Celestia thanked. Suddenly, the Princess had an idea. She took to the air, using her own Royal Canterlot voice, she spoke. "_**Listen to me, my ponies**_." She looked around to see if all the ponies that are there are listening. "_**There is an Earth pony in this town that I am searching for, he travels with two strange creatures that resemble a duck and a dog. He has a spiky, white mane and tail, and his hair is silvery-grey. I ask that you all keep a look out for him and to please let one of my guards or the Mayor know if you see him or his two companions.**_" She turned her head to face the Mayor, and in her normal voice "I hope I'm not inconveniencing you, Mayor Mare." "Not at all, Princess! It's an honor to be able to help you with anything!" The aged mare assured as she nodded in agreement. Celestia smiled, and took to the skies, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fugitive pony.

As she flew, she happened to spot a certain pink pony hopping around the pastry shop where she once held a large tea party for the whole town of Ponyville. "_Pinkie Pie! Perhaps she could help me with the search._" She thought. She called out to her as she flew down to meet with the pink mare. "Princess Celestia!" Pinkie shouted in gleeful surprise. She had an incredible large smile on her face as she bounded up to the royal pony. "It is good to see you again, Pinkie Pie," Celestia said as she landed. "But I am afraid this visit isn't for fun, I need to ask of you a favor." Celestia said as she gave the mare a serious look. Pinkie stood straight hooves together before saluting her, as if mimicking one of the Canterlot knights. "Don't worry, Princess, you can count on me, for whatever it is you need!" Pinkie proclaimed.

"Thank you, Pinkamena." Celestia replied while nodding. "I need you to help me look for the pony you and your friends met while in the Everfree Forest yesterday." "Wow, you mean Riku? News sure travels fast, huh? Oh, but don't worry, Princess, I was already going to go look for him since I haven't given him a welcome party yet!" Pinkie said while smiling. Celestia smiled back at the pink pony, almost admiring her naivety. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie, can you let your friends know about this as well? I would like to find Riku very soon." Celestia requested. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie Pie agreed as she bounced down off to let her friends know. Celestia looked at the young bouncing mare making sure she was off to find her friends to let them know of the search going on before taking to the skies.

Celestia looked around, spotting many other ponies but there was no sign of Riku or his two comrades. She did mistake Thunder Lane for Riku once, due to the same color of their mane and hair… until he flew off. She was looking for what seemed like an hour, before spotting Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie running around the city. "_It seems that Pinkamena was able to speak to some of the others._" She thought. "_That's good, now if only somepony was able to find him._" She looked ahead in front of her, noticing quite a few pegasi were already flying about, searching as well. She saw Rainbow Dash zooming back only stopping to check areas other ponies had yet to look at. She was quite glad to see such loyalty from her subjects; she only hoped they wouldn't find out the situation of the matter. It could lead to a panic after all, and such large scale disorder would only cause an even bigger crisis to possibly happen.

As she scanned the area, she thought back to what her student, Twilight Sparkle, had written in her letter. She had met the pony in the Everfree Forest. "_That's it!_" She thought. She flew towards the Everfree Forest sure enough as she looked down she noticed a certain purple unicorn rushing into the forest. "_Twilight Sparkle must have found him, I should find the other Elements of Harmony; their powers should be able to contain the key bearer. Or perhaps, at least, drive off some part of the darkness that possesses him._" She flew back to where she first saw Rainbow Dash. It didn't take her long. Surprisingly, she was still searching around the area. "Rainbow Dash!" She called out. "Oh! Princess!" Rainbow cried in surprise as Celestia came flying up to her. "Don't worry, your majesty, I got every Pegasi in Ponyville to help with your search. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how come you're looking for Riku?" "I'm afraid I do not have that much time to talk, Rainbow Dash. I'll have to answer your questions later when this whole fiasco is over… For now, could you please find your friends and head to the Everfree Forest? I have something to give you and your friends once you all arrived. Oh! And don't worry about Twilight Sparkle, she's already in the forest." Celestia instructed. "Uh… Okay… gotcha, I'll gather up everybody and meet you there, your Highness.!" Rainbow Dash affirmed before dashing off.

As soon as she was gone, Celestia headed back to Twilight's Library, she landed near her Chariot, with one of her Pegasus knights nearby guarding it. "Your Majesty!" The Soldier saluted with his wing. She nodded as she approached the chariot. Using her magic, she brought out a yellow box. It didn't look very special; it had the designs of a sun on the top and moons on the bottom corners acting as stands. She left as soon as she got the box, telling the knight to remain at his station. As she once again took to the skies, she checked the contents of the box, inside were five necklaces and a single tiara crown. "_I hope it wasn't a mistake to bring these here._" She thought. As she closed the box, she sped up heading back to the spot where the entrance to the Everfree Forest is. Upon reaching there, she noticed Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack were present, though Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy seemed to be absent. As she approached, Rarity pointed at her with a hoof, and the two earth ponies looked up before bowing.

Princess Celestia had gracefully landed in front of the three ponies, descending upon them as if sent from the heavens themselves. "I'm glad to see that you three were able to get the message, but where are Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?" She asked the three. Applejack spoke first "Rainbow Dash went to get Fluttershy, your majesty." She answered. "I reckon they'll be here soon since Fluttershy lives near the Everfree Forest." Nodding the Princess ruler spoke "I see… then we shall wait fo-" "Hey, we're here! Oh, Princess Celestia!" Rainbow Dash cried in surprise as she flew to the group landing in a bow. "H-Hello, your Highness." Fluttershy stuttered, as she did the same as Rainbow. "I'm glad to see that you both, made it, I can give you these now then." The Princess said before opening the box she was carrying.

Inside were five different necklaces and a single crown tiara, each one of the necklaces were adorned a gem in the shape of the five ponies' respective cutie marks. "The Elements of Harmony!" the ponies cried in surprise. "But Princess Celestia," Rarity asked nervously "surely we don't require the power of the Elements of Harmony to look for a single pony." "No, I did not bring the Elements of Harmony to help search for Riku, Rarity." Celestia started. Rarity had a relieved look on her face, thinking that the pony was not lost somewhere and in some severe danger. "I brought the elements of Harmony to use against him once he is found." "WHAT!" The five ponies cried in unison, surprised. "I'm afraid there is little time to explain, please just take them and put them on, we must make haste." Celestia commanded the elemental mares, before she started galloping into the forest.

The five friends looked to each other wondering what was going on, they decided to put on their respective Elements of Harmony necklaces on before chasing after their goddess ruler, hoping that perhaps she could explain exactly what was wrong and why would she deem him so dangerous. "Your Highness!" Rarity cried after the large alicorn ruler. "Please excuse us Princess, but could you possible tell us why would you want to use the Elements of Harmony on Riku?" Rarity asks Celestia. "I'm afraid you all might have been deceived, my little ponies." She replied as they ran. She continues and explains what she essentially told Twilight Sparkle about Riku and the connection he might have to the Heartless. "I knew there was something fishy about that pony!" Rainbow Dash stated as she glided alongside her friends. "_There was something about that guy like he was still hiding something from us._" she thought.

"Ah jus can't believe it, Ah mean saving us so he could betray us? If he was so powerful, why didn't he just take us out when he had the chance?" Applejack said, unable to understand why anypony would want to go through all the trouble. "M-m-maybe it was just all a misunderstanding?" Fluttershy squeaked as she tried desperately to keep up with the others in the back. Celestia was about to answer when she heard laughter up ahead from where they were running. She started to have a very bad feeling as the voice sounded familiar. "_No… it couldn't be! She shouldn't be here she should be back in Ponyville! She's changed… she's not like that anymore!_" Celestia thought as she took flight, practically leaving the other ponies behind like a freight train zooming past cars. She recognized that voice but it shouldn't be possible… The Elements of Harmony drove the Darkness out of her… she shouldn't be like this anymore. She flew to a small clearing and what she saw had frightened her; tears started forming on her eyes at the scene she was seeing.

Twilight Sparkle had seen her once and only once, but their first meeting was all it took to scare her. "Luna!" Celestia cried. Twilight Sparkle turned around to see her beloved mentor and ruler standing near the few trees that were around the clearing they were in. "Princess!" she cried. She wasn't sure if her mentor heard her, as Celestia's gaze was fixated on Princess Luna. No, that pony wasn't Princess Luna. She is the nightmare that had tried to bring an endless night to all of Equestria over two years ago right here in Ponyville. "Princess Celestia! That's not Princess Luna! It's Night Mare Moon!" she yelled back, desperately hoping her voice could bring her beloved mentor's senses back. "_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! How wonderful it is to be back, and this time NOTHING can stop us!**_" The black mare haughtily proclaimed.

Over at least millennia, that was how long it took for her to be released from her celestial prison on the moon. She had fallen from grace when she attempted to bring about the Endless Night the first time, then to fail again the second time, losing to the Elements of Harmony on both accounts. Now that she was back, she thought about first what she could do… Ah, yes, the element of Magic, the little brat filly whom Celestia took as an apprentice, the last pony that sealed her away. "_She will pay for what she did to me, sealing me away._" Nightmare Moon thought. "_No, No that's wrong! She saved us, she drove you away!_" another voice was heard in her head. Her eyes widened in shock. It could not be, the little princess whose body she holds, her mind is still conscious!

"_**Impossible**_" she whispered, "_**How could thou still be here, thou should be pushed away far into slumber!**_" "Luna!" Celestia cried as she ran up to the jet black mare. "Luna, please don't go back to this, you were doing so well before." Celestia pleaded. "_**Silence! Away from us traitor! Of all the ponies in Equestria, thou we had expected to at least understand how we felt!**_" Night Mare screamed. As the royal ponies bickered, Riku had ran to Twilight, he was very confused thinking of things like why hadn't Princess Luna turned into a Heartless? Who is this pony that seemed to have come from nowhere?

"Twilight!" he cried "Do you know what's going on? What happened to Princess Luna? Who is that black pony arguing with Princess Celestia?" He asked. With worried eyes, she turned to Riku about to explain when suddenly, two ponies tackled down Riku, it was Rainbow Dash and Applejack! "Rainbow Dash? Applejack? What are you two doing?" Twilight cried. "Don't you worry none, Twilight, we got this lying rattlesnake tighter then a cap on a pickle jar" Applejack told Twilight full of confidence. "Yeah, Twilight, we came here after Princess Celestia to help you catch this guy." Rainbow Dash followed up. "I knew there was something fishy about you, and Princess Celestia told us all about you." "No no no!" Twilight interjected "You don't understand! Quick, let him go, he didn't do anything!" Twilight pleaded, trying to convince her friends to let go of Riku. "What the hay are you talking about? Princess Celestia over the-OH BY CELESTIA'S MANE!" Rainbow Dash had nearly screamed.

"What in tarnation are you screaming for Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash's jaw was slacked open as she moved her front hooves, grabbed Applejack's head and turned it to face the scene with Celestia and Night Mare Moon. "Oh, by Granny Smith's Farm! It's Night Mare Moon!" Applejack cried in shock. "Uhhh… not to interrupt but could you get off me now?" Riku cried out. "Riku!" Donald quacked as he awkwardly ran and waddled at the same time to him, followed by Goofy, "Gwarsh are you okay?" The bucked-tooth dog asked. "I'm fine." Riku assured. "I just would very much like to stand now." as he decided to force the two shocked ponies off of him. "Twilight! Rainbow! AJ!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she, Rarity, and Fluttershy came into the scene out of breath, breathing hard.

"Rarity! Pinkie Pie! Fluttershy!" Twilight cried, she ran up to their friends, finally noticing that they were wearing their Element of Harmony necklaces. "The Elements of Harmony? Where did you guys get those? Did Princess Celestia bring them? Wait, where's mine then?" Twilight rambled on asking questions before Rarity put a hoof in Twilight's mouth before trying to explain. She also levitated from the ground the box Princess Celestia was carrying before. Opening and taking out the Crown Tiara of Twilight's Element of Magic. "Oh…" was all Twilight could say as Rarity levitated it onto Twilight's head. "Now then, back to the matter at hand. What in the name of Equestria is going on?" She suddenly screamed. "Yeah! Why is Night Mare Moon back? I thought we made her okay again when we turned her back to Princess Luna with the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie Pie asked. "It was another pony!" Twilight explained.

As Twilight explained what had happened earlier, Donald and Goofy were checking Riku to see if he was okay, thinking he might have been hurt. Fluttershy headed over to them. "Um… Riku? Umm Donald? Goofy? Are you three alright?" The Pegasus meekly asked. "Yeah, nothing a cure spell won't fix anyway." Riku answered. "We're alright, Miss Fluttershy, but I don't think Princess Luna is… she changed and turned all black." Goofy said worried. "You can say that again." Donald quacked irritably. "Who was that pony that attacked us, Riku? It seemed you knew him." "I met him in my dream." Riku said "It was when we crashed and I was knocked out. That's when I saw him and we started to fight. He said he needed to test me to make sure I was ready for what's coming up or something. Wait… where is he?" Riku looked around, Donald and Goofy did the same but there was no sign of the mysterious colt anywhere."Wh-Where'd he go?" Donald quacked surprised. "Umm excuse me…" Fluttershy meekly said. "What is it, Fluttershy?" Riku asked. "T-To answer your question, that pony is actually called Night Mare Moon." Fluttershy answered pointing to the black mare. "It was a long time ago… at least a thousand years ago, from what Twilight told us." "What do you mean?" Donald quacked.

The group looked back to Celestia and Night Mare, they were both still arguing, tears running down Celestia's face, and Night Mare angrily screaming at her. Saying how she had always knew that she was never wanted to be her sibling, whereas Celestia pleaded to her to come back as Luna while denying her claims. Fluttershy continued her story. "Long ago, when Equestria was established by the two great sister Pony goddesses who ruled the land. The eldest, Princess Celestia, controlled the sun, moving it to create day, where all the ponies play and work. Princess Luna controlled the moon and brought the night, that's when ponies slept. But Princess Luna became jealous and bitter because all the ponies kept sleeping at night, not bothering to even appreciate the beautiful night sky. Oh Poor Princess Luna..." Fluttershy said showing empathy to the dark mare, she knew how it feels to be ignored. She understood it all too well with her meekness, she was often left in the background because of how shy she was.

She looked to her friends while still listening to Twilight, explaining what had happened upon coming into the Everfree Forest. "I-I'm really grateful to have them as friends… Rainbow Dash always standing up for me… Rarity always being generous and giving me time to share my feelings with her… Applejack always telling me the honest truth on anything I ask about… Pinkie Pie always making sure even I would laugh whenever we were together, and Twilight… oh if it wasn't for her… we probably wouldn't even have become friends… Twilight was the bond that became the connection to all of us…". She turned back to Riku's group before continuing. "Princess Luna had decided that she wouldn't let the sun come up, to make sure that everypony would finally notice her night sky. She decided she would never bring it up, because she was tired of ponies always sleeping whenever it was night. She just wanted her subjects to notice her too. She must have been so lonely." Fluttershy explained in a sad voice, her eyes started to water. She looked back to the black mare Princess. All of the sudden, she no longer felt scared of her, like she did two years ago, in fact, she pitied her. She wanted to help her, to make her pain stop.

She tried to continue her story. Riku put a hoof on her shoulder. "It's okay, Fluttershy, I think I understand… no… more like I completely understand." Riku said as he gritted his teeth, as he delved into his own head. "_The loneliness… It's horrible to feel alone, and even worse when it's people you care about._" He understood that feeling, back when he was trying to gain Kairi's affection, and when Sora and Kairi made a special promise to each other without including him… making him feel left out… the pain was unbearable. The pain must have been worse for her, all her subjects, all those ponies that she cared for, practically ignoring her. "_I don't think anyone could handle that._" "_**ENOUGH!**_" Night Mare screamed. Everyone looked back at the two, Night Mare Moon's face had a look of rage upon it. On Celestia's, it was fear. "_**We will not be denied this time, we shall bring forth the endless night. No, pony will stop us!**_" She yelled. "We got to stop her!" Twilight cried. "Come on girls! We can use the Elements of Harmony like last time!" "Right!" The five ponies ran and surrounded Night Mare Moon, "Princess Celestia, please stand back, don't worry, we'll bring Princess Luna back!" Twilight assured her teacher. Celestia with teary eyes looked to her student and her friends all prepared to stop Night Mare Moon and to save her sister. She closed her eyes to calm down before speaking "Yes, I understand do what you all need to do." Celestia said as she agreed to stay put to watch her student's friends and her friends save her little sister once more.

Night Mare Moon smiled, she took a few steps up towards the ponies before asking "_**So what does thou think this group of five are going to do?**_" "It's nine!" Fluttershy cried in a tiny voice behind her. Behind Fluttershy were Riku, Donald and Goofy, as they were in a ready position with their weapons waiting for the battle to start. "_**Ahahahaha, Go right ahead, in fact we'll even give thou a free shot.**_" She calmly said. The ponies looked to each other, wondering why Night Mare Moon wasn't scared at all, Riku glared at her, stared at her wondering why she was so full of confidence. The girls activated their Elements sending their magic to Twilight Sparkle, the purple mare started to glow a bright white light, her eyes suddenly lost their pupils and started emitting a bright white light her friends had followed suit as well. "No way." Riku barely whispered "_All that light! It's… it's like Kingdom Hearts!_" he thought. He remembered when he first saw light that bright, it was when he had closed the door to Kingdom Hearts, Riku "Wooooooow." Goofy and Donald muttered as they witnessed the incredible scene. Princess Celestia was nearby looking on worried with fear for her sister. The light that surrounded the six ponies condensed to Twilight's horn before shooting forth a beam of rainbow light upon Night Mare Moon, the Light encompassed her circling around her until completely covering her.

"_**Ahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thine precious Elements of Harmony are USELESS!**_" Night Mare Moon's voice could be heard from inside the rainbow sphere. Twilight and the girls had confused looks on their faces, and as did everyone else. "W-What's going on?" Twilight stuttered. "You… you should be gone by now… The last time the Elements-" "_**The Elements are now powerless against the darkness of my new power!**_" Night Mare cried as she broke the sphere of rainbow light spreading her wings, releasing a torrent of black lightning all around. The six ponies dropped to the ground exhausted from releasing all that energy from before. They looked up, and to their horror, there she was, Night Mare Moon, in all her glory, sending waves of dark lightning. "This can't be happening." Twilight said. Princess Celestia ran to her student covering her and her friends with her own large wings like a mother hen trying to protect her little chicks. "_**Hahahahahahaha! Whatever will thou do now, thine little ponies? How does thou suppose thou will stop us now? Now, that thy precious Elements no longer affect us. We will carry out the vow we have made to bring THE ENDLESS NIGHT!**_" She cries out to the heavens, pointing a hoof up as if pointing to the sky, and sure enough, the sky had been transformed the sun nowhere to be seen in the sky, scattered everywhere were twinkling stars and, in all of its glory, the moon in its crescent shape shone down, it's light upon the forest. All of Equestria was being blanketed by a dark night sky. The Elements of Harmony had failed, and Night Mare Moon was finally about to bring about her promise a thousand years ago. "The Endless Night…" Celestia whispered in horror as she stared upon the sky and the mare that was once her sister.

It had begun….


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 6

Battle for Equestria

In the darkness lay the pillar platform, the cloaked figure was cackling. "Ohohohohohahahahaha! Oh, this is priceless, the look on her FACE!" The cloaked figure gasped. "Ahahahaha! I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that face!" the figure was bowled over in laughter, smacking the ground with a hand. Right behind the figure appeared Vanitas, calmly walking forwards.

"So, enjoyed the show, I presume?" Vanitas casually asked.

"Oh yes, it was absolutely GENIUS to cast a vision spell so I could see what you do. The look on Celestia's face was PREFECT!" The cloaked figure said in between chuckles. Vanitas merely shrugged not really caring, before being enveloped in black flames, changing himself back to his original human form. He walked up to the cloaked figure and looked up. Up there was an image of the current battle taking place in the Everfree between the ponies and Night Mare Moon.

"I figured it was a good idea to put the same spell on one of my Unversed, easier for them to move around then me." Vanitas said.

"Indeed, I am quite impressed with your ingenuity." The mysterious figure said before suddenly pulling out a couch from the darkness, proceeds to sit on it and pulls out a bag of popcorn from out of nowhere and starts munching down on it while watching the scene unfold like a movie. "Popcorn?" He offers to Vanitas.

"Uhhh no, thanks" Vanitas declined.

"Suit yourself." The figure replies before continuing his snacking. "Oooooh! Oooh! I'm going to like this part!" The cloaked figure points to the image: The six heroic ponies using the Elements of Harmony to stop Night Mare Moon, and their shock when they see it fail. Once again, the cloaked figure bursts out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES! OH EQUESTRIA, LOOK AT THEIR FACES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The mysterious figure bursted out. Vanitas merely sighs in boredom.

"So when are you going to actually reveal yourself to them? I'm sure you'd get the same reaction." Vanitas questioned the figure.

"All in due time, my boy, all in due time." The figure says as he waved Vanitas off.

"Then can you at least tell me why you're wearing that? I mean the only one here is me and I already know who you are." Vanitas asks the figure.

"To keep up the suspense of course!" The figure replied.

"What?" Vantias asks confused. "What suspense?"

"Oh don't worry about it and let's just enjoy the show!" The figure says brushing off the question. Vanitas just sighs again before they go back to watching the events being unfold before them.

Celestia was in shock, the Elements of Harmony had failed something that she never thought possible. She watched in horror as her sister had once more become a monster and had turned the entire sky into night. She had no idea what to do. Somehow, her sister had gained so much power, she was able to control the sky instantaneously. Transforming the bright sky day into night, and her own sun was no where to be seen. "Princess Celestia, what do we do?" Twilight cried in panic. Her mentor looked to her scared student, she could only answer.

"I don't know Twilight Sparkle, I don't know. I fear… I fear it could all be over."

"No, it can't be it just can't." Twilight muttered eyes filled with tears. She looked to her friends all of them scared, worried at what was to come. Their one trump card had failed them, it seemed as if Equestria was doomed to eternal night.

"Not on my watch!" Riku shouted. The mares looked to the colt and his two friends. Keyblade in his mouth, his friends all had a look of determination on their faces intent on stopping Night Mare Moon. "We won't let the Darkness win!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" Donald Quacked loudly

"That's right!" Goofy agreed. Riku charged forward to Night Mare Moon intending to take her head on. Donald and Goofy followed close by.

"Riku! Donald! Goofy!" Twilight called out to her new friends.

"What is he trying to do?" Celestia muttered. Confused by Riku's actions.

"He's trying to save her, Princess." Twilight tried to explain.

She told her what had happened when they reached this clearing in the Everfree Forest. How they were attacked by Vanitas; that it was him who had changed Princess Luna into Night Mare Moon. "I- I can't believe this, then… this is my entire fault. I-if I had only listened to him this wouldn't have happened." Celestia stuttered stunned at the revelation.

"Princess, we have to help him! He's fighting for not just our sakes but for Princess Luna's, no… for all Equestria!" Twilight pleaded her mentor to help Riku after all no matter how bleak things look, there's always a way so long as you have your friends, but her teacher was too shocked to think clearly. She only stared at the floor, eyes wide, and jaw slacked.

"We're with ya Twilight." Applejack said nearby. "Well, I know I am, at least, cause what you said is right, we can't just let Riku, Donald and Goofy to face Night Mare Moon by themselves." She continued with a brave face.

"Yeah!" Besides I was the resident hero of Ponyville what kind of hero would I be if I didn't help?" Rainbow Dash agreed, slightly boastful with an arrogant look on her face and courage in her eyes.

"Of course we are darling! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Rarity stated smiling as if to show everything will be alright.

"Yeah! Besides I still need to throw Riku, Donald and Goofy a welcoming party!" Pinkie Pie said with a confident look on her face.

"We're definitely with you, Twilight." Fluttershy squeeked.

"_Wow, even shy meek scared Fluttershy is thinking about fighting…_" Twilight thought.

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhh!" Riku cried as he leaped intending to club Night Mare on the head, possibly hoping it would knock her out. Night Mare chuckled before blasting a dark bolt of magic at Riku, hitting him in the chest. He screamed in pain as he was sent flying back.

"Riku!" Both Goofy and Donald shouted.

"No! Riku!" Twilight cried as she ran to the key bearing colt's side, hoping he wasn't too hurt.

"Come on girls! We got to help! Rarity, Fluttershy, see if you can bring Princess Celestia to safety!" Applejack commanded.

"Right!" the unicorn and Pegasus said at the same time before helping the royal pony out from the field of battle. Upon getting closer, Twilight saw him get up and a wave of relief swept over her. Riku coughed, feeling his chest being burned and aching.

"Riku are you alright?" Twilight asked the colt.

"Yeah… nothing a Cure spell won't fix." The colt answered, he lifted his Keyblade upward as several green glowing leaves appeared above him. As the leaves fell, they became sparkles that caused Riku to glow, his previous burns from before disappeared.

Twilight was in amazement, she had never seen magic used to physically heal a pony before, magic could do a lot of things in Equestria, such as mending broken objects and what not by breaking down and restructuring on the molecular level, but there was never a spell that could actually cause wounds on a pony to disappear like what Riku just did.

"Riku… How did you… That's not… THAT'S AMAZING!" Twilight practically shouted.

"It's just a healing spell, don't you guys have those?" Riku asked.

"No! No pony in all of Equestria not even the Princess has power like that!" Twilight cried in amazement.

"Well, how about we talk about this later, we have a bigger problem to deal with right now." Riku reminded.

"Oh… right!" Twilight agreed.

"Twilight! We came to help!" Applejack yelled to her friend, followed by Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. "I asked Rarity and Fluttershy to take Princess Celestia somewhere safe, so what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure… I was going to see if I could find a weak point on her." Riku answered, he looked over to where Goofy and Donald were. They were doing their best to keep Night Mare Moon busy.

They were certainly doing a good job, Donald was keeping Night Mare on her hooves, Donald kept up with blasts of Fire and Blizzard spells, while Goofy was making sure to defend Donald from Night Mare Moon's Magical Spell Bolts with his shield.

"Riku! We need help!" Donald squawked "I'm running out of energy!"

"Yeah and I'm getting tired!" Goofy cried.

"Come on, we've got to help them!" Twilight cried.

"Yeah! Don't worry, guys, we're coming!" Riku yelled to his two friends.

As Riku's group charged forward to help Goofy and Donald, Fluttershy, Rarity and Princess Celestia were at the edge of the clearing surrounded by trees, so that no pony should be able to see them during the battle. However, it was not the same for them. Rarity was the first to notice the fight about to start again.

"They're about to charge right at Night Mare Moon! Have they gone crazy?" Rarity cried in confusion.

"I-I-I think they have a plan… that is I hope they do." Fluttershy said.

"I'm going to go help them. Fluttershy, please be a dear and look after Princess Celestia." Rarity asked Fluttershy. "She needs help, but I think the girls and the boys need it a lot more right now."

Fluttershy nodded, understanding that the group will need as many helping hooves as possible to stop Night Mare Moon, but some pony needs to look after the Princess in her current state of shock. As Rarity ran off, Fluttershy looked after her friend from the bushes worried for their safety.

"Good luck, everyone…" Fluttershy whispered.

Donald was waddling for cover when he realized he was out of energy, which was unfortunate for Goofy because, he was just sent flying by a bolt of magic from Night Mare Moon.

"YAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOEY!" he cried, right before he smashed right into a tree.

"Goofy!" Donald quacked loudly. The duck waddled to his friend to give him one of the potions he had. "You okay, Goofy?" He asked.

"Gwarsh, Donald, I don't… I don't think we can last much longer." He answered.

"Donald! Goofy!" Riku cried as he reached his friends.

"Riku!" The two said simultaneously.

"You two get out of here, you guys have done enough. We'll handle this." The boy-turned-equine told his friends. The four mares that followed him had Night Mare Moon surrounded in a square formation; Riku slowly approached Night Mare Moon.

"_**So thou believes thy keyblade will stop us**_**?" **Night Mare Moon asked haughtily, Riku glared at her.

"I don't know if it can stop you. But I do know that WE will." Riku proclaimed as he looked to his new friends.

"That includes me, I hope!" Rarity stated as she ran up to the group.

"Glad to see you here, Rarity, where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"She's with the Princess, I figured some pony should be keeping an eye on the poor dear after that horrible shock she's received, and you know Fluttershy." She said with a smile.

"Uhh girls, can we focus here?" Riku said muffled by his keyblade's handle in his mouth.

"Sorry." The two said.

"_**Ahahahaha, thou wish to challenge us? We shall show thee the true extent of our power!**__" _Night Mare Moon shouted, before her horn once again glowed.

"Everyone, don't let your guard down!" Riku shouted, before dodging a bolt of magic by ducking his head. He charged and leapt with his keyblade extended, hoping to land a blow before she casted another bolt. Sadly, he missed as she swerved away.

"_**Come now, Riku we expected a much better performance from thee considering how easily thou dispatched those Heartless before."**_Night Mare mocked,

"Just stay still." Twilight muttered silently to herself, as she prepared another fire spell in her horn. She amassed enough magical energy to create one but found it hard to aim as Night mare Moon was dodging and swerving to avoid Applejack and Rainbow Dash as one was trying to tackle her down and the other was trying to buck her upwards. Rarity, although unsure what Twilight was planning to do with her magic, noticed that Twilight was amassing magic to use on Night Mare Moon but is unable to target her effectively, so she decided to give her fellow unicorn a helping hoof. She leaped towards Night Mare right after she had dodged one of Applejack's kicks by flying into the air. The Royal pony didn't get far before getting tackled, by Rarity from behind. She quickly bounded off of her and turned her head to Twilight and yelled. "NOW TWILIGHT!"

Upon hearing her friend's signal she fired off her fire spell, but instead of the single fireball, Twilight had been amassing a lot of magical energy into her horn, she was able to separate the amount of power used in the spell, like ammunition.

Twilight fired three fireballs in rapid succession, all of them hitting Night Mare Moon dead on each shot caused a minor explosion.

"Yeah! Go Twilight! Whoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered, before she started pumping something into a small cannon. After about 5 seconds, she whirled the cannon to face the cloud of smoke from where Night Mare Moon was and yelled. "EVERYPONY HIT THE DECK!" She then pulled a string with her mouth and the cannon blasted creating a loud surprise party noise. However, from the smoke, Night Mare Moon had taken to the air, whatever was shot out of Pinkie's cannon went through the cloud of smoke only to hit… "Oops… sorry Twilight!" Pinkie yelled. The pony in question was covered what appeared to be dough with an annoyed look on her face. "It's okay, Pinkie, just make sure your target won't move first." She says as she looks to Pinkie's direction.

In the air, where Night Mare Moon had taken off to, she looked down to see Twilight's situation and began to blast her down with magic bolts. Riku saw what was happening and hurried to Twilight's side, and began parrying the bolts. As the rain of bolts continued, Rainbow Dash decided now was a great time to give her a headbutt from above. Diving down, she tried to speed up to hit Sonic Rainboom speed. Unfortunately, Night Mare noticed her from the corner of her eye, and morphed herself into a form of mist. When Rainbow Dash saw what she did she tried to stop, but it was too late, and she ended up crashing into Riku, making both were very disoriented from the crash.

"_**Ahahahaha! Thou name should be changed to Rainbow Crash indeed.**__"_ Night Mare Moon mocked the poor Pegasus.

"Ugh, I hate that joke on my name." Rainbow fumed silently, still feeling disoriented from the crash her eyes were still spinning.

"Don't worry, sugarcube, I got your flank." Applejack said as she ran and leaped onto Night Mare Moon.

"_**Wh-What the? Get off of us!**__"_ Night Mare Moon cried in anger as she flew around trying to buck her off.

"Whoooooaaaaa! Yaahoo!" Applejack cried as she did her best to keep herself on top of the villainess mare. "Ya ain't getting rid of me _that_ easy, Night Mare Moon!" Applejack said.

"Keep that up Applejack, I'm loading up a new batch right now!" Pinkie Pie yelled to her fellow Earth Pony, a few more moments after "There! Okay, Night Mare Moon! Say hello to my little dough!" She said as she moved the cannon to face Night Mare Moon. Then once again fired it off, with a large piece of dough flying through the air, yet Night Mare saw the dough flying at her and ducked her head, placing Applejack right in the line of fire.

"What in tarn-" Applejack started before she was smacked right off of Night Mare Moon's back and onto a tree, stuck on there because of the dough. "Well, this is awkward." Applejack said with a look of mild surprise, while dangling off the tree.

As the battle raged on, Fluttershy was watching, scared for the safety of her friends. "Oh no, the girls need help! What am I supposed to do?" Fluttershy whispered to herself. She saw Donald and Goofy jumping back into the fray helping the girls and Riku. "_We need more help, but who could… Princess Celestia!_" She thought. The pony in question was silently staring at the ground, still in her pitiful state of disbelief. She just couldn't believe that she herself had once again caused her dear younger sibling to become once again a monster. Yes, it was not because of her directly but, nonetheless, her decision had caused this to happen. She should have listened to Riku, but her fear of the Darkness of the symbol of the Heartless had clouded her judgment. Now all of Equestria will suffer an endless night. Ponies won't be able to grow food, the land will grow cold and dark, no longer will ponies be able to see and enjoy the bright beautiful days. "_What should I do now? The Elements were our only hope. What could_-"

"Princess Celestia!" Fluttershy cried loudly. The royal pony was finally broken out from her thought, and looked to Fluttershy. The smaller sized, equine looked to her with large sad eyes.

"Princess, I'm sorry about interrupting your thoughts, but it's horrible! Everyone's getting really hurt, they need your help." Fluttershy said. Celestia had looked to the battle that was being waged it was obviously bad. No matter how hard Riku tried, he couldn't land a single blow on her sister, Twilight and Applejack were stuck in dough, while Pinkie Pie and Rarity tried to get them out. Rainbow Dash, Donald, and Goofy were keeping Night Mare busy with Riku, but it was obvious her power was too much. She kept sending everything they had right back at them.

"You're right, Fluttershy, they need help." Princess Celestia agreed. "But I don't believe I have the power to." She said sadly.

"B-But, Princess Celestia, you're the most powerful pony in all of Equestria! You can surely do something!" Fluttershy encouraged.

"I'm afraid not, Fluttershy, my own magic cannot even compare to the Elements of Harmony, and Night Mare Moon easily brushed it off. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help them." Celestia regretfully told the little pony.

Fluttershy looked to her ruler with large disappointed eyes, surprised that of all the ponies she had known, she had never thought she would hear Celestia herself giving up like this. She looked downtrodden tears forming on her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. At best, we should retreat from Night Mare Moon and get back to Ponyville to warn the other ponies of-"

"I'm not going to do that Princess." Fluttershy interrupted.

"Wha… Fluttershy, do you not understand how serious this is?" Celestia asked shocked at the timid Pegasus for her interruption.

"I do, and I know that if we run away, it won't change anything. I'm going to help them, Princess, because it's the right thing to do. We probably won't win, but we can still do our best to try." Fluttershy said, tears running down her face. "I learned a lot when Twilight came here, and decided to live in Ponyville. We all learned that friendship is a wonderful thing and that as long as we're together, we can do anything. I still believe in that now. After all, we're all together right now, and it's never let us down yet." Fluttershy continued looking so much more determined then before. "Although, I'm scared, very, very scared of what's happening I'm going to go Princess, I hope you understand." When Fluttershy finished, she started running to her friends taking flight and joining the battle.

Celestia however, was shocked. Not because of Fluttershy's outburst, but by the revelation she had received from her. Because she was right, everything she said was right. In fact, that was what she had tried to teach Twilight when she sent her here to Ponyville. The little unicorn mare was so entranced by her books, she had not bothered to make even a single friend even in Canterlot, yet the magic of friendship was a wonderful and mysterious thing, even she, Princess Celestia, was unable to fully understand its' power. She had decided with the return of Night Mare Moon, her student could not only learn and benefit from the experience, but also save her sister as well. How funny it took a timid little Pegasus to remind her of that in times of need.

"_How I could stand back now, when such a frightened little pony found the courage to face such immeasurable odds._" She thought. Before she spread her wings, and flew, after that little brave pony.

Riku gritted his teeth as he clashed with Night Mare Moon's magic with his keyblade once more. He was getting tired. He can't keep up with protecting Twilight and Appejack from Night Mare's bolts at same time. It was too much yet he's the only one with the ability to deflect those blasts. Rainbow Dash, Goofy, and Donald were trying to hold her down and land some blows on her, but it wasn't going very well. Considering how she also kept dodging and weaving between them, causing their own attacks to hit each other, it looked hopeless; They weren't going to win if this kept up. Night Mare Moon, however, could see Riku is tired, she herself was abounding with energy, mostly from the dark power that filled her right now. Now was the perfect time to show them her true power.

Night Mare fired several more bolts. Riku once again defended, but just as he deflecting the first shot, she fired off another bolt in the same exact aim as the last one she fired. Riku deflected the remaining bolts after the first one, until one zoomed past him, heading straight for Twilight.

"No!" Riku cried. One got past him! Twilight saw and flinch, waiting for the bolt to strike her, the burning pain straight in her face… it never came. She opened one of her eyes to see… her mentor, Princess Celestia, standing majestically by her side, her horn was glowing creating a shield of light in front of her.

"Princess!" Twilight cried out in joy, the Princess smiled to her student, before her face changed to a grim one as she faced her sister.

"Night Mare Moon." She started. "You cease this foolishness at once!" She commanded.

"_**Never! We shall not be denied again!**__"_ Night Mare Moon yelled. She charged at her sister, her horn fired off bolts. Princess Celestia had readied her own horn and charged as well firing blasts of her own. Riku moved out of the way upon seeing the two ponies charging at each other. As the two continued, their blasting charged, they rammed their horns at each other. Then, as though they were in a stalemate, they created a blade of aura on their horns the magical energy clashed each other. Nopony could get close to them. As the stalemate continued, Celestia noticed something in her dear sister's eyes, a look of helplessness in them, she could see it… her sister wasn't in control of her actions at all. She could see her pleading to her… to help her… to stop her… to save her from this nightmare.

"Sister, please stop this. I know you've changed we can help you!" Celestia pleaded once more.

"_**Silence! We shall listen to you no longer!**_" Night Mare Moon cried. Her horn had suddenly glowed brighter before unleashing an incredibly large amount of magic. Surprised, Celestia could only surround herself, Twilight, and Applejack with a magical barrier.

The energy from Night Mare Moon's magic exploded into rays, bursting from her horn. The rays blasted everything, including the ponies. Celestia's own barrier had been broken, taking the full brunt of the blast, she just couldn't hold onto it any longer, but, luckily, it took enough of the blow off for the barriers on Twilight and Applejack to protect them from the blast. Though their barriers did break, the dough from Pinkie Pie's party cannon was able to take out most of the force of the rays enough to leave them unharmed. Also, it cleaned Twilight of the dough as well. Unfortunately, everyone else wasn't so lucky. They were all blasted, Princess Celestia especially being at the front of the line, though her barrier protected her. She still had some pretty nasty burns on her.

Riku struggled to get up after being hit by that attack. He was completely exhausted. He didn't know if he had the strength to stand. He fell to his knees after struggling to get up. After Donald had just casted a Cure spell on Goofy and himself, they started heading towards him.

"Don't worry, Riku! I got ya." Donald quacked worriedly. "Heal!" He quacked loudly as the familiar green leaves fell onto Riku.

"Sorry, I only had enough for just that." Donald quacked disappointed.

"Gwarsh, we do we do? I don't think my shield could handle something like that again." Goofy said worried.

"And I'm out of mana." Donald quacked.

"I'm about run dry myself…" Riku said. He pondered what would be the best course of action right now? How could they win? They just didn't have the power right now to stop Night Mare Moon. "_Wait a minute…_" Riku thought. "_We might not be able to stop her… but we know someone who can!_" "Donald! Goofy! Listen to me carefully. You have to get to the Gummi ship and find Master Yen Sid." Riku told them.

"What?" they shouted in confusion.

"Listen, we can't beat her like this, we need more help, I still have enough strength to distract her. You can make it to the Gummi ship with that much time." Riku continued.

"B-b-bu-but what about you Riku? We can't just leave you and the ponies with her! You guys won't stand a chance!" Donald quacked frantically.

"Y-yeah! W-We can't just leave you! That's not what we do!" Goofy argued.

"Yeah! We're staying with you guys!" Donald agreed.

"We don't have a choice, we need to stop her, and we can't do it like this. Besides I know you guys can make it." Riku said grinned showing his confidence in them. Both Donald and Goofy looked to each other then back to Riku, then to the ground sorrowfully.

"Don't do anything crazy okay?" Donald quacked.

"Yeah! Or we won't ever forgive you!" Goody added.

"Yeah I gotcha." Riku nodded. The two anthromorphs gave him one last hug. Before running off to the forest.

Riku watched them for but just a moment. Before focusing his attention back to Night Mare Moon. "_**So hast thou finally given up and accepted thy fate to the Endless Night?**_" She mocked condescendingly. She jeered at them all. But Riku with a defiant look on his face started walking towards her. Summoning his keyblade again, he spoke as he walked.

"I'm not going to give up, Night Mare Moon. So long as I can fight, I'll never give up. For my friends, I can't give up. For this world, giving up is not an option for me. I'll definitely save you… I'll protect this world… then I'll go look for Sora's heart fragments, so I can save him as well." He told her calmly. "I have friends I need to rescue, so I can't let you stop me!" He shouted as he ran charging at her keyblade in his mouth.

"Riku!" Twilight shouted as she was trying help Applejack down from the tree. She tried to hurry as fast as she could.

"Gosh dangit! Twilight, forget about me! You gotta help Riku. He's gone plum crazy, charging at Night Mare Moon all alone! I can get myself down, just go!" Applejack assured her friend. Twilight looked to her friend before nodding, understanding. She had to help Riku. She turned and ran forward to Riku, but it was too late. As Riku charged forward, Night Mare Moon merely laughed before unleashing an incredibly large spell. She had summoned a large dark purple sphere above her horn before launching it down onto Riku.

Riku tried to dodge, but it was no use… as the sphere hit the ground, it created a large magnetic pull on the silver colt. "No… a Graviga spell?" He cried.

"_**Ahahahahahaha! I'll crush you key bearer, crushed like an insect!**__"_ Night Mare screamed half laughing.

"Tch, c-can't hold on… Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Riku cried before he was sucked into the sphere.

"Riku! Noooooo!" Twilight shouted. Up in the night sky, one could see a bright flash of a Gummi shaped ship flying into space.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 7

The Trinity Key

Twilight watched in horror as her new friend, Riku, was suddenly dragged into the dark sphere.

"_Oh no, what's happening to him in there?_" she thought, it was impossible to see. As she continued trying to look into the sphere, she noticed something about it… it was shrinking! "_Oh no! That's what she meant by crushing him! She was going to do it literally!_" She tried casting a fire spell again but it just bounced off. Suddenly, something zoomed past her. It was pink and yellow… "Fluttershy?" She cried in surprise. Sure enough, it was the yellow Pegasus zooming straight into the sphere.

The yellow mare in question was slow when flying towards the battle; she was never a great flyer in the first place. So she was much slower then Princess Celestia when trying to reach the group, but, as luck would have it, it allowed her to be completely out of range of the attack from Night Mare Moon.

"_I can do it! I can do it! I can save him!_" Fluttershy thought, she might not be as fast as Rainbow Dash but she truly believe she could at least get him out of there. Regrettably, a blast stopped her in her tracks.

"_**Foolish mare, did thou thinks we would not notice? Thou shall pay for thy ignorance of our power!**_" Night Mare Moon proclaimed as she casted another sphere, purple in color this time, and instead of throwing down on her instead it started firing a barrage of blasts.

"No!" Twilight yelled as she ran to Fluttershy. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had an idea, "_I hope this works! Please let it work!_" Twilight thought, as she jumped in the path of the barrage shielding Fluttershy.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy cried surprised her friend was doing something so crazy. Twilight casted a spell, as her horn glowed its usual purple aura magic, she was able to create a shield.

A complete, round purple sphere surrounded both her and her Pegasus friend, shielding the blasts from hitting them. As the bolts rained down on them, Twilight was sweating bullets, the strain of keeping up her shield was very taxing, her head felt like it was on fire. Fluttershy could only keep her head down, trying to stay inside the shield.

"F-Fluttershy, you got to get back, I-I can't keep this up." Twilight struggled to speak.

"B-But Riku's going to get crushed in there!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"I-I know bu-but… I can't… I can't hold it up anymore. Aaaaaahhhh!" Twilight screamed as her shield shattered from the furious assault of bolts. Both the mares were blown back form the explosions of three remaining bolts. Fluttershy was dizzy, that blast really knocked her for a loop. She tried to spot Twilight, and when she did her face paled.

"No! Nooo! Twilight!" She cried. Twilight was a mess, she suffered burns all over, and she looked to be unconscious. The yellow mare quickly ran to her friend to help her up. "Twilight, I'm so sorry! I should have listened. I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy apologized, as tears formed in her eyes.

"_**Ahahahahaha! Now do thou see our power? Accept thy destiny and live in our Endless Night!**_" Night Mare Moon cackled, reveling in what appeared to be her glorious victory. Fluttershy's mind was streaming with thoughts of rage. Her new friend was being crushed like a squeeze toy, her other friends were all hurt badly, and her one best friend that brought them all together looked like she just went through a horrible hazing with torches. There was a lot she could stand… but as of now she could stand no more.

"_How dare you._" She whispered.

"_**Hm?**_" Night Mare Moon inquisitively hummed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fluttershy cried out. She flew straight at the dark royal mare, surprised at her sudden burst of speed, Night Mare was hit with a head butt from Fluttershy, who in turn afterwards, grabbed Night Mare's head with her hooves and faced Night Mare's eyes to her own. "Listen to me here, you. I don't care if you ARE a Princess or if you can use magic to blast crazy bolts or entrap some pony inside a magic sphere and make it shrink. Just because you're Night Mare Moon doesn't mean you can just boss other ponies like my friends around, and no pony, and I mean NO PONY hurts my friends! Got that?" Fluttershy calmly proclaimed as she gave Night Mare Moon, who right now is very silent and a bit shocked, the evil eye.

"_**H-How dare a simple pony tr-**_" Night Mare Moon started before Fluttershy interrupted her again.

"Don't you dare 'how dare you' me, missy." Fluttershy interrupted. Once again, Night Mare Moon was shocked at how she was being shown such disrespect. Meanwhile, Twilight was starting to wake up, her shield was luckily strong enough just enough to withstand most of the blast and was shaking her head of the slight disorientation of being flown back. She noticed the rest of her friends were still pretty injured and weren't in any shape to fight. Applejack, however, was still stuck in that tree in the dough though, unfortunately.

"_Riku!_" She thought she couldn't believe she nearly forgot about Riku and the shrinking sphere he was in. She quickly galloped over to where he was and tried to see if she could get him out. "_M-Maybe I could try to teleport him out of there._" Twilight Sparkle concentrated on her magic, should be simple… she's done it before with Spike and even Pinkie Pie weird as that was, considering the situation. She just hoped that the magic sphere that Night Mare Moon casted won't interfere. Twilight hoped this worked, and by Celestia, who is right now regaining consciousness, it did! Riku was somehow flashed out of that strange sphere and gasped for air, though she was a little unsure whether or not the sphere kept him from breathing or if he was just surprised.

"Riku, are you okay?" Twilight asked out of concern.

"Ye-yeah, thanks, Twilight, you really saved me there, I don't think I would've been in any shape to fight if I took a graviga spell head on." Riku replied. The spell in question seemed to have dispersed itself no longer having a target for it to damage.

"Graviga spell? What was it supposed to do?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I think we should help Fluttershy out." Riku said to Twilight as his focus was on two certain winged mares.

"Fluttershy? Wh-Oh my gosh! Fluttershy!" Twilight cried in surprise and realization as she saw her friend practically having a staring contest against Night Mare Moon.

"Twilight Sparkle, Riku." Celestia called out albeit a little weakly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Princess ?" Twilight said. The purple unicorn and her silver colt friend ran to the white downed equine. "Princess, do you need help getting up? You'll be okay, Riku can help!" Twilight assured her ruler and mentor.

"No, the one who needs help right now is not me, but Princess Luna." Celestia started.

"I know Princess, but I'm afraid I can't seem to get into contact with her, she's just too fast for us." Riku told her.

"Now is your best chance, key bearer, while Fluttershy has her distracted, but the reason why I have called you both over here is to hear a request, please free my sister, from the darkness." Celestia asked. "I fear that the darkness is holding her captive, not taking her heart and using it in order the combat the Elements of Harmony that once defeated her before. You have to free her heart first before you can defeat her darkness." Celestia pleaded.

Riku and Twilight looked together not really sure what to do. Both of them were thinking of the same thing. How were they supposed to free her from the darkness? "Riku, isn't there something you could do with your keyblade?" Twilight asked. Riku shook his head he never really did something like that before normally it was Sora who drove the darkness away from individuals.

"Her eyes, it was practically pleading to be released like she was trapped in a cage." Celestia spoke, remembering how her sister's eyes were so pleading when they crossed horns.

"_Caged? Like locked in?_" Riku thought, that's when he remembered… It was three years ago when he became possessed by Ansem when he summoned a dark keyblade, allowing him to control and unlock the hearts of others. "_No! I can't do something like that again! It's too wrong!_" He thought. "_I have to… I have to figure out a way to free her without giving in to the darkness again._" As Riku pondered, he thoughts had left to his friends who have left in the gummi ship… hoping they would make it in time.

In a small island, floating in the middle of the darkness, sits a tower, slightly crooked and seemingly only three floors tall. However, if one were to traverse inside one would find themselves walking up stairs to the equivalent of five floors. At the top of the tower was an old elderly man, in blue robes, wearing a pointed hat that had stars decorating it, with eyes showing wisdom that matched his age, and a small mouse-like being, in a outfit of red, was pacing back and forth impatiently.

In a squeaky voice, the mouse-like creature spoke, "Donald and Goofy should be here by now with Sora and Riku, I wonder what's taking them so long?" he had a worried look on his face.

"Patience, Mickey, they will be here when they can, I'm sure it was just a slight delay from the Heartless, nothing they cannot handle." spoke the Wiseman, his voice held a comforting tone.

"I suppose you're right, Master Yen Sid, I'm just anxious because of Xehanort's return… we just don't know what's he planning." Mickey said as he crossed his arms.

"It seem as though we no longer need to wait." Yen Sid replied, as he looked out his star shaped window.

There a ship appeared, beaming down a bluish light, appearing two particular individuals, "Come on, Goofy, we gotta hurry!" Donald quacked loudly and hurried with haste he waddled to the door of the tower.

"Gwarsh, wait up Donald!" Goofy cried after his fowl friend as he followed. As the duo reached the top of the tower they burst in through the door,

"Your Majesty! Master yen Sid!" The two cried out.

"Donald! Goofy! Good to see you two made it! But where's Sora and Riku? Didn't you guys pick them up?" Micky asked. The duo looked to each other and gave Mickey a frown.

"Perhaps you should explain to us what happened?" Yen Sid spoke, he had a serious face as though expecting possibly the worse news. The duo nodded and began their tale.

Back in the clearing in Equestria, Night Mare Moon was still being confronted by Fluttershy, who was really giving Night Mare a hard time as she acted very aggressive. Riku and Twilight were still with Celestia trying to plan on how to save Luna from her current state.

"Riku, are you sure you don't have form of magic that could reverse what that other pony did to Princess Luna?" Twilight asked, hopeful for an answer she liked.

"I-I don't know, I… I do know there is a method to unlock the potential of one's heart but… I… I can't do that." Riku said looking down.

"What's the method? Maybe I could try to copy it with my magic." Twilight explained.

"No… it's something a keyblade can do." Riku told her,

"Then you can do it! You just need to try!" Twilight encouraged.

"I-I can't." Riku disagreed.

"If you don't try you won't know right? If it works we could save Princess Luna!" Twilight cried.

"I-I can't Twilight… that method… I would have to use the darkness. It's an ability that dark key bearers use."

"What? Wait, how do you know that?" Twilight asked, shocked to hear of the origin of this ability.

"Because… because what Princess Celestia said was true, I did fall to the darkness… I used to have a dark keyblade before." Riku told her with his face down, unable to meet her gaze. "But I'm not part of the darkness anymore, my friend, Sora, saved me, he helped me find the light again." Riku told her. Then as if a light bulb had clicked he remembered something. Didn't this happen before? He remembered the time he was possessed by Ansem it was practically the same thing.

The light of Kingdom Hearts, the light… "_can drive away the darkness._" He whispered.

"Riku?" Twilight asked, shocked to have discovered such a huge secret even in Riku's life, but worried when he suddenly went quiet.

"Twilight, I think I just realized how we can save Princess Luna." Riku said as he looked to Twilight. "But we're going to need light. Very bright light" he finished.

"What? Light? How is light going to help us save Princess Luna?" Twilight asked confused. "I know she's been taken over by the darkness, but I don't think if we shine light on her, it's just going to disappear like a shadow." She replied a little agitated.

"No, I mean light like from my keyblade." Riku retorted.

"Oh." Twilight sheepishly said. "You mean like what you did when we first met?"

"Yes, I'm hoping the light I shine on her will drive the darkness away. But I'm going to need your help I need you to keep her busy." Riku told her. Twilight looked to Riku, and nodded.

"Alright, but you're sure this is going to work?" She asked him.

"I know it will." He assured her. "_At least I hope so._" He thought. The two then sped off to where Night Mare Moon and Fluttershy were to begin again the battle for Equestria.

Back at the mysterious tower, Donald and Goofy had just finished their story of what had happened so far.

"This is very grave news." Yen Sid said at the end of their tale.

"That's horrible! We have to head over there right away to save them!" Mickey shouted in an outrage over the events that transpired. The duo nodded agreeing with their king.

"Master Yen Sid, you could do something to help them right?" Donald quacked hopeful. Yen Sid looked to Donald and nodded. He stood from his chair and went to the middle of the room. He began to chant a spell that created a dark blue misty cloud. Within the cloud, an image was appearing. As the image cleared, it was of a clearing in a large forest. With several four-leg creatures in it, fighting against a single dark one.

"There they are!" Donald quacked!

"Gwarsh! What happened? We weren't gone for that long, were we?" Goofy said. As they stared into the image, they noticed most of the other ponies weren't getting up, they were moving but weren't able to stand.

"Wait, where's Riku? I don't see him." Mickey said.

"There he is!" Donald quacked excitedly, as he pointed to the silver grey pony, who by the way was running at Night Mare Moon and Fluttershy with Twilight following closely.

As Yen Sid observed he took noticed upon their foe, Night Mare Moon. As he stared at the dark mare he spoke. "The Darkness in that one… it has not taken her heart."

The three turned to him wondering what he meant, Mickey spoke first. "What do you mean?"

"Her heart." Yen Sid said as he pointed to Night Mare. "It has not been taken by the darkness." Stroking his beard he began to wonder. "_The darkness seems to have taken over the body instead of the heart… like a Heartless Nobody._" He thought.

He then noticed Riku and the purple unicorn rushing up to the dark mare that was being confronted by a yellow Pegasus, apparently the smaller equine was scolding the larger dark one. It was quite an awkward sight. However, the dark mare had regained her composure and her horn began to glow a dark blue aura. She released a spell, a bolt of magic upon Fluttershy who had ducked her head and with a very angry face, said something to the larger equine and rammed her head to hers. As the two mares butted heads, Riku and the unicorn was only a few feet away from them as the colt brought up his keyblade.

He summoned pillars of light as they blasted from the key's end, shot toward the sky. A second later, beams of bright light showered not just over the field but smashed right onto Night Mare Moon, who screamed in pain. As the last beam of light hit, a ring-like explosion of light burst from the key's end, sweeping up Night Mare Moon. Twilight had ran to Fluttershy and jumped to tackle her to keep her down from the expanding light. As the light faded, Twilight and Fluttershy looked to see a sight that shocked them to their very core. It was Night Mare Moon… or Princess Luna… they couldn't tell. Night Mare Moon's form was shattered; parts of her seemed to crumble like a clay mask that was hit with a hammer. The crumbled broken parts showed a scared certain royal Princess as if the form Night Mare Moon was a large stone mask trying to imprison her. Though in just moments, the crumbled form completely covered her again… She was completely healed of any injury.

"Oh my gosh!" Mickey cried in surprise. "Just what is happening there? How in the world did that happen?"

"It would seem, the darkness has taken a new form." Yen Sid said in a grave voice.

"New form? What do you mean? Do you know something Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked his mentor.

"I am unsure, my old friend. However, if I were to make a guess, this may be a new form of Heartless." Yen Sid spoke.

"A new form of Heartless?" The three anthropomorphic pals shouted in shock.

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, I'll explain, but, for now, we should help our troubled friend for now." He said, then he waved his hand, the image focused on Riku, and Yen Sid started talking.

Night Mare Moon was shocked, aghast at such display of disrespect to her. However, after a few more moments of scolding from Fluttershy, she had regained her composure, she was no common pony. She was Equestrian Royalty, a goddess even! How dare this Pegasus lecture her on how to behave? With a look of anger on her face, Night Mare's horn glowed blasting a bolt of magic at her, Fluttershy though saw it coming and ducked.

Then with a look of anger on her own face she said. "If my voice of reason you resist, then through force I'll desist!" With that, Fluttershy rammed her head into Night Mare Moon, who honestly didn't expect that and was given a headache of major proportions. As this happened, Riku ran along with Twilight to try something. He knew his keyblade could shoot off a light that could drive away darkness. He's done it before, so that's what he was counting on. As he got close enough and upon seeing Night Mare getting dazed, he spoke muffled by the handle of the keyblade.

"Twilight, get Fluttershy down!" He pointed his keyblade upward and summoned pillars of light as they blasted from the key's end, shot toward the sky. Seconds later, beams of bright light showered not just over the field but smashed unto Night Mare Moon, who screamed in pain. As the last beam of light hit, a ring-like explosion of light burst from the key's end sweeping up Night Mare Moon. Twilight had ran to Fluttershy and jumped to tackle her to keep her down from the expanding light.

As the light had faded, they saw a horrible sight, it was Night Mare Moon's body it had cracks and pieces of it falling like a broken jar. And as though she was a prisoner inside, it was Princess Luna… her eyes, scared, wondering what was going on, and with a grunt, the pieces that fell off turn into a black mist and covered up the missing areas, restoring her back to normal. Riku's plan had failed. Night Mare Moon seemed to be impossible to stop. Riku sweated, that was probably the only thing he knew he could stop her, worse yet, he just found out Princess Luna was alright, but she was being held captive inside of herself literally, that form of Night Mare Moon was just a prison to use her powers. This was definitely different from the time Ansem possessed him. "_How can I stop her, if my greatest attacks won't even hurt her?_" he thought, but… just then… he started to hear a voice.

Inside the Mysterious tower, Yen Sid began to speak into the image. "Riku, can you hear me Riku?" Yen Sid asked.

"_Master Yen Sid?_" The image spoke, "_Is that really you Master Yen Sid! Where are you? Are you nearby? I really need your help right now!" _Riku cried.

"He can hear us, Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked the wiseman, who nodded to affirmed.

"_Mickey? Is that you?_" Riku cried in shock. "_Are you there too? Then Donald and Goofy made it then?"_ He suddenly asked.

"We're here, Riku! We're talking to you through Master Yen Sid's magic!" Donald quacked.

"Donald and Goofy have filled us in on what's happened. I also saw what happened to you with that dark creature." Yen Sid told the human turned equine.

"_You did? How? Wait, better question, how do I save her? She was taken over by the darkness. Some guy name Vanitas blasted her with a dark bolt and she became like this!_"

"_Vanitas!_" Yen Sid thought, "_I didn't think I would hear that name for a long time._" Yen Sid remembered that name it was the name of the dark half of the poor boy Ventus, whose darkness in his heart was ripped away, leaving only the light half, his memories were lost to him as well as the darkness. This, however, caused him to wonder,

"_Was Xehanort somehow behind this as well?_" He looked back to the cloud image of Riku and spoke again. "Riku, listen to me closely, the darkness enclosing that pony has not taken her heart, instead it's taken over her body, trying to morph it. I suspect it is a method to decrease the power of your light, by using the light source of her heart untouched by the darkness to defend it." Riku's lower jaw dropped before quickly closing it again.

"_Wh-What do I do? How am I going to stop her much less save her if my keyblade isn't effective anymore?_" He said.

"I'm afraid there isn't much you can do." Yen Sid gravely. "The keyblade can only free the hearts of those captured by the Heartless if the heartless was destroyed. However, in the case of your foe, I am afraid it is not her heart that was taken over but her body, it's finding a way to wrap itself around her to create the image you see now, by tapping into her deepest darkness. She fears that image." Yen Sid closed is eyes to contemplate before continuing. "I believe possibly the only way to save her… would be to forge a connection, a type of bond. You must find the path to her heart and with your key unlock the door that hides the road."

"But what does that mean?" Riku asked. To Twilight, and Fluttershy though, it seemed like he was just talking to himself.

"Why is Riku talking to himself?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"I-I don't know. I think he said he was talking to somepony named Yen Sid." Twilight answered as they both stared at Riku talking to himself. "_I think I heard him mention that name before though, who was this Yen Sid?_" she thought. The two mares pondered what Riku was doing, and they weren't the only one. Night Mare Moon had regained her composure after that sudden recovery and noticed the grey pony was talking to himself for some reason. Wondering whether or not he had gone crazy after realizing how futile their attempts were. As for Riku, he was thinking, he had no idea what that meant making a connection? How?

Night Mare Moon however, decided that now would be the best time to speak, "_**Has finally thou realized thy efforts are useless?**_"

"It's not useless!" Twilight shouted at her. "We'll stop you and then stop your endless night!"

"That's right!" Fluttershy interjected. "And we'll do it standing together, because we have unbreakable bond with each other!" At that moment something strange had happened. Twilight Sparkle's tiara and Fluttershy's necklace began to shine.

"Wh-What's going on?" Twilight stuttered,

"Twilight! Fluttershy! What's happening?" Riku shouted.

"I… I don't know!" Twilight yelled back.

"T-Twilight I'm scared." Fluttershy stammered as she looked down onto her Element of Harmony.

"_Why are they glowing?_" Riku thought. As he stared at the glowing accessories on the two ponies, he noticed something. There was a faint thin line of light beaming and aiming to his keyblade coming from their necklaces.

"_What's going on_?" Riku thought,_ "Why are their elements reacting to my keyblade now?_" As he continued, pondering his keyblade shot out a light from its end split into two beams of light. As they split, they aimed to both Twilight's tiara's largest crystal, and the other hit Fluttershy's middle crystal, the one shaped as a butterfly.

"Now what's happening?" Twilight cried.

"I don't like this!" Fluttershy cried and then they suddenly flashed into light, and were retracted into the end of the Riku's Keyblade, which in turn began to glow.

"Wh-What is this?" He stammered.

"_**Aaaaggh, that light! That accursed light!**_" Night Mare Moon growled. As she hid her eyes from the light with her wings. As the light completely enveloped Riku's keyblade, the form of it began to change, then with brilliant brighter flash, it stopped, and the keyblade had completely changed in form.

The keyblade's shape was completely different from its usual form. The blade end of the keyblade still resembled a wing, but it was yellow in color, top end of the key where the teeth should be are largely shaped feathers that went smaller as it went down, the hilt itself was shaped like Twilight Sparkle's tiara it even had the Cutie Mark she had, except in the middle where the handle was, the shape was strange it resembled a purple unicorn's horn, continuing down one could see the normal chain in the middle, surprisingly enough it was actually the same form as Riku's Way to the Dawn keyblade, however by the bottom side of the hilt guard's sides were dangling two extra chains, one was literally a keychain variant of Twilight Sparkle's cutie Mark, the other resembled Fluttershy's butterfly cutie Mark.

That wasn't all, as Riku saw on the hilt, something resembling Fluttershy's necklace was wrapped around the upper hilt, it even had her butterfly Cutie Mark, it was rather large, it seemed to resemble a little of the hand guard of a sword. It curved around into the shape of a clasp to hold onto something. The three different key chains also had something similar but the clasps were on their sides as if like a puzzle they were meant to be put together. As Riku stared at it, he was in awe, the keyblade's shape was a completely new thing, he saw Sora switching out his keyblade's form by switching the chain and even using the Form Synch to suddenly call out a second keyblade, but he never saw something like this!

"_Riku? Riku what's happening?_" Riku heard Twilight's voice yet as he looked around he could find her.

"Twilight? Where are you?" Riku shouted.

"_Twilight? Riku? What's happening? It's all bright where I am!_" Riku heard Fluttershy this time,

"Fluttershy? I can you hear but I can't see where you guys are where are you?" Riku asked.

"_I-I don't know, but I think I might be in the same place as Fluttershy it's all warm and bright where I am… it's actually comforting._" Twilight said,

"_Yeah, that's what I felt too! It's all nice and warm, it's giving me a fuzzy feeling._" Fluttershy agreed.

"I'm glad you two are alright but that doesn't help tell me where you guys are" Riku said.

In the mysterious tower, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were in shock.

"What just happened?" Donald quacked loudly.

"Gwarsh, search me! I don't even know what's going on anymore!" Goofy said scratching his head.

"Those two ponies were beamed into Riku's keyblade!" Mickey said. Yen Sid nodded, and even further surprising the three friends, he had a wide smile on his face. "Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked in a inquisitive voice. "Do you know exactly what happened?"

Once again Yen Sid nodded closing his eyes as he did opening them again before speaking. "He was able to forge a connection, a connection that bounded the hearts of those two, to his key." He said, as the three listened to him, the Riku in the image was shouting something at Night Mare Moon, while Master Yen Sid had continued his explanation, "Riku had just performed a variation of Sora's own Form Synch that he learned when he first came to visit my tower." He said while stroking his beard. "This form however is a different type of Synch, known as Chain Link."

"Chain Link?" Mickey asked his old friend.

Nodding again Yen Sid explained further. "Yes, Chain Link, it allows a key bearer to forge a bond with those that share a connection between hearts, to create a new kind of keyblade. A keyblade known as… Trinity Soul. A keyblade forged from the hearts of three individuals their strengths becoming one." He finished.

"Wooow." Three said in awe at once."

Yen Sid turned to Riku in the image. "Did you get all that Riku? Your friends are in your keyblade, they are lending their strength to you now." He spoke.

"_Oh my gosh! Is that the Master Yen Sid you were talking to before Riku?_" Twilight Asked.

"You can hear him, Twilight?" Riku asked.

"_I could hear him too, he sounds really nice, like a kind and gentle grandpa._" Fluttershy said.

"We heard you loud and clear Master Yen Sid, I think I know what you mean now by creating a connection." Riku replied. "Come on girls we got a world to save, and a Princess to rescue." Riku said with the utmost confidence.

"_Right!_" both Twilight and Fluttershy agreed. Riku was smiling as he grasped onto the keyblade with his mouth, he knew for sure this time. Things were going to be alright, "_Night Mare Moon better watch out!_" He thought. "_Because the tides have turned!_"


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 8

The Battle Ends, the Adventure Begins

In the dark world of the Serenity Station, a certain cloaked figure eating popcorn was doing a sudden spit take with soda, where this individual had even obtained soda from is still a mystery.

"What the hay is this?" He shouted as he brought up a palm facing upward fingers extended as to exclaim his point.

"They always seem to do that." Vanitas said from the side of the couch leaning on the armrest. "No matter what happens, even if you know you have the upper hand and, by all rights, you should have crushed them, they somehow in some way pull something that completely dwarfs your own power." He then turned his head to face the cloaked figure. "By the way, why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" The figure answered with a question of his own.

"That." Vanitas simply said as he pointed at the image.

On the image, Riku's keyblade was changing form, and on the screen were several flashy effects and letters, it read: "Chain Link! Magic and Kindness" at the bottom it read: "Twilight Wing" Before they disappeared, and things were back to normal and Riku was holding his newly created Keyblade. "Oh, that?" The cloaked figure said. "I just thought it'd be funny." He finished with a chuckle. Vanitas groaned and put his hand on his head like he had a headache. "Philistine, good humor is never appreciated." He finished as he leaned back in his seat and went back to watching what happens.

On the clearing field, Riku was approaching Night Mare Moon with his new keyblade, forged by the connection of Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. As he took his few steps, the others watched on. Pinkie Pie was finally able to stand, though her legs a little weak, she slowly made it over to Rainbow Dash.

"You okay, Dashie?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered. "But I don't think I'll be able to fly for a bit, my left wing hurts when I try to move it."

"I gotcha!" She suddenly pulls a wheelie stretcher from behind a tree that was nearby. "I always keep stretchers in trees in case of a medical emergency!" She said smiling.

"Wait… When did you even…." Rainbow Dash Started before realizing… it's Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, forget about me, I can still walk, we should be helping Princess Celestia! She's probably been burnt to a crisp after that explosion."

"Righto!" Pinkie Pie agreed as she wheeled the stretcher over to the fallen Princess and, with Dash unsteadily walking, was able to put her on the stretcher and started rolling away.

Rarity, at the time, was helping Applejack down from the tree she was stuck in. She was using her magic to pluck her off, and cleared away the dough as best she could, so she could at least walk properly. "Thanks, Rarity, Ah think ah might have to sit this one out though. Ah can't really move that well with some of this gunk still on me." She thanked.

"It's not a problem, Applejack dear, but I'm afraid I may have to join you on sitting this fight out, these burns are just dreadful!" She exclaimed as she and Applejack stumbled their way to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Princess Celestia, who by now has collapsed from shock and exhaustion. The four ponies looked back at the scene; they saw their new friend Riku walking bravely to face off against Night Mare Moon, their beloved Princess Luna twisted into a dreadful creature of shadow, seemingly to be indestructible. They had no idea what happened to Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy but they hoped they were alright.

Back in the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid was currently stroking his beard, smiling to himself. He had waved his hand again over the image formed from misty cloud. The image was a little cloudy, but, eventually, it changed to show Rarity in the image. The white mare was with the other ponies looking from the forest area near the clearing watching the battle. "Master Yen Sid? How come the image changed to this unicorn?" Mickey asked his old mentor.

"Because, my old friend, I have a suggestion to give to this little one." He replied while smiling. "Miss pony." He started.

In the image, Rarity was shocked to suddenly hear a voice. She looked around and looked to Rainbow Dash, who was currently looking out at the fight with a very worried look on her face, and asked "Rainbow darling, did you just say something?"

"I didn't say anything." she replied confused.

"Applejack? Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked her two other friends, who were looking after Princess Celestia.

"We didn't say a thing, sugahcube." Applejack replied.

"Yeah, and Princess Celestia is resting. I didn't hear a peep from her the whole time!" Pinkie Pie assured.

"Hmmm, was I hearing things?" Rarity said more to herself then any other pony.

"No, you were not." Yen Sid said.

"There it is again!" Rarity cried. "Oh no! I must be going crazy! I'm hearing voices in my head!" as she said that she put her hooves to her head.

"Do not worry, little one, you are quite fine." Yen Sid reassured.

"Just who is speaking to me?" Rarity cried again.

"My name is Yen Sid, I am a friend of Riku's" Yen Sid introduced himself calmly. "I am speaking to your mind through my magic."

"Oh! I see, well then, ummm Mister Yen Sid-" Rarity started.

"That's Master Yen Sid!" Donald quacked loudly.

"Donald? Is that you?" Rarity shrieked in surprise.

"Yes!" Donald answered

"How are you talking to my mind?" Rarity asked loudly surprised. Her friends however, were staring at her, their eyes glancing at each other before going back to staring at her.

"Uhhh Rarity? You okay sugahcube?" Applejack asked concerned, for her friend's mental health."

"She is quite fine, I believe this should help clear things up." Yen Sid said as he waved his arm.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash cried as she jumped startled. "Did any other pony hear that?" She asked.

"Oooh! Oooh! I did!" Pinkie cried as she raised her hoof like she was in school.

"Who in the hay said that?"

"Somepony named Master Yen Sid, according to Donald." Rarity explained. "He's talking to us through our minds."

"Yes, through magic, of course. But if I may continue… Miss Rarity, was it? I believe I can help you help your Princess." He told her.

"Really? How?" Rarity exclaimed excitedly.

"I can teach you what Donald and Riku are capable themselves by teaching you a healing spell." He told her.

"A healing spell? You mean to make wounds disappear and restored proper form?" Rarity asked.

While Yen Sid merely answered. "Yes."

"Oh, please do! I would be most grateful." Rarity said smiling accepting the lesson politely."

"Alright then, please close your eyes." He told her, and as Rarity did as she was instructed Yen Sid began to chant.

Earlier in the clearing, Riku had just received his newly created keyblade, and was walking towards Night Mare Moon, who was currently quite nervous seeing a new weapon appear forged from such hurtful light, she lowered her head as if she was prepared to charge at Riku.

"_**So thou hast a new weapon, but will it be enough to defeat us?**_" She asked in a mocking tone.

"We'll see won't we?" Riku replied full of confidence. As he readied his keyblade he charged, and Night Mare Moon followed with one of her own. As her horn glowed to create a blade of aura from her horn, their blades had clashed. As Riku swung his keyblade three times consecutively in three different arcs from top side and bottom, Night Mare Moon countered and parried each one.

Riku leaped back and pointed his keyblade at Night Mare Moon, "FIRE!" he cried before a dark fireball blasted from the keyblade. Night Mare Moon blasted a bolt from her horn to intercept the incoming projectile and as they hit a small explosion was created, creating a large amounts of dust. Then, Riku tried to run to follow up with a charging slash when he suddenly trips over the chains that kept flinging around his shoulders and legs. "Whoa!" he cried in surprise as he ate a mouthful of dirt. "Peh peh puh" he spat out the dirt and groaned.

He noticed the chains were fumbling his legs and tried to shake them off. Night Mare Moon however, laughed as she blasted several more bolts at him.

"_Riku, are you okay?_" Fluttershy asked, concerned for friend.

"Yeah, just tripped over the chain that's all." He answered assuring her he's fine as he dodged the blasts and began running again circling around to head back to Night Mare Moon before leaping to land a blow on her. Night Mare, however, had another idea, she stood back extended her wings and started flapping them each time creating a gust of wind blowing Riku back. "Whooooa!" Riku cried before slamming into a tree.

"_Riku!_" Both Twilight and Fluttershy cried worried for their friend.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy." As he shook his disorientation off, Riku noticed something about the chains. He saw that all three connected each other on his other shoulder.

He tried to pull them off but they were stuck pretty tight and they didn't seem to want to come off. "Ouch! He cried. As he noticed the clasp like protruding things poking at his side. "_What's with this keyblade?_" he thought "_It's being a lot more troublesome to use then I thought._" He didn't have time to keep pondering because then Night Mare Moon just launched another purple sphere that sent a volley of bolt blasts. As he kept rolling and dodging those blasts, he kept wincing as the protruding clasp side of the keyblade kept poking into his side. "_Argh, these horn-like things keep poking me, I just don't get why they're there!_" Suddenly a nearby blast knocked him up for loop and sent him flying, only to crash down on the ground dizzy. "Ugh, you girls alright?" Riku asked his keyblade.

"_We're fine, Riku, we don't seem to feel anything while like this._" Twilight told him.

"Well that's good, but… hey!" Riku cried startled.

"_What is it Riku! Are you hurt? Are you okay?_" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am but… the keyblade… it's…" He started.

"_What is it? What about it? Did something happen? What happened to us?_" Twilight asked frantically.

"You guys are fine but the keyblade is… it's on my arm."

"_What?_" Twilight asked, just wondering what he was talking about.

"It's holding onto my arm." Riku simply stated. And as he said, the keyblade was literally holding onto his arm. The clasp-like protruding from Fluttershy's necklace design on the keyblade was holding onto his arm. At that moment, the keyblade's hilt guard broke off. The horn like handle and blade fell off. But that's not what surprised Riku no, what surprised him was that the handle was glowing, and from its tipped end… was a purple ethereal like rope… as though it was connecting the handle to the round hilt guard. Twilight's tiara was still connecting the horn and blade together, acting as a smaller hilt guard.

"Whoa." Was all Riku could say, as he picked up the blade.

"_What happened?_" Twilight asked

"The keyblade it's… it's become some kind of whip." He said. Then with a gasp of realization he realized… the reason keyblade changed into this form, the clasps from the hiltguard, the chains and their link to his shoulder. It was changed to suit his new body and yet keep some of his original fighting style. "Twilight, I think things just got better for us." Riku said smiling.

"_Huh? Wait, what do you mean? The keyblade became a whip? How does that make things better for us?_" She asked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it from here on. Just support me, you two… your connection, your bonds will be the strength we need to stop her and save Princess Luna." Riku proclaimed. With that, he charged once again.

But this time, he as he charged, he leaped and tugged the ethereal rope as he threw his blade right at her. Shocked, Night Mare Moon tried to swerve to dodge… but it was no use. The rope like blade acting like a snake followed its' flight true, spun and grabbed hold of Night Mare Moon's neck acting like a noose. Then suddenly the rope contracted at incredible speed, in a flash Riku was already on her, giving her a double drop kick in the middle of the air. Upon impact, the rope loosened up and was back in Riku's mouth and began his assault. With series of strokes, he had brought Night Mare Moon onto her knees, not giving her time to counter or move properly. He had shoved the tip end of the blade onto Night Mare Moon facing downward. "FIRE!" he yelled and sent a barrage of Dark Firaga spells upon her point blank range. When the dust settled, Night Mare Moon's body was once again cracked.

"_**No! How hast thou gained so much power? That sudden light shouldn't have been able to best us so easily!**_" Night Mare Moon gasped.

"It's because, unlike you… I'm not alone!" Riku yelled, twirling his keyblade aiming once more at Night Mare Moon. Then shouted "Now… let her GO!" Then a beam of light shot from the keyblade, striking Princess Luna under the cover of Night Mare Moon's broken form, who was now screaming in pain. The shadow creature surrounding Princess Luna dissipated, leaving her tired and unconscious, lying on the ground. "Princess Luna!" Riku cried as he rushed to her side. But from the corner of his eye, he saw something that readied his keyblade once again. That dark mist from earlier was gathering forming a large shape. "_I got to get Princess Luna out of here._" He thought, he spotted the others near the edge of the clearing and, once again, he wrapped his ethereal like rope around her and tossed her to their direction yelling "Rainbow Dash! Catch her and keep her safe!"

"On it!" Rainbow cried as she jumped up to catch Luna on her back safely and placed her nearby Princess Celestia, who was being bathed in a green aura of light, courtesy of Rarity.

"Nice catch, Rainbow, you think Riku needs help though? I mean, that don't look too good if ya ask me." Applejack asked her feathered friend.

"Are you kidding? Did you see what he did? It was amazing! He was whoosh! Then zoom! And then all Hi Yah!" Pinkie Pie spoke as she was all gung ho at the amazing display Riku had suddenly performed.

"Girls, please! I need my concentration. This new magic is not as easy it looks." Rarity complained.

"Sorry." The two said.

Meanwhile, the dark mist grew to an immense size, Riku looked on expecting to see the Heartless's true form and when he did, he was shocked. He had not expected to see this Heartless again after so long. But its form had certainly changed. As the mist gathered, the Heartless was incredibly huge. In fact, it easily towered over the trees. Even the girls hiding at the edge of the clearing were yelling in surprise.

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS THAT THING?" Applejack screamed.

"Oh, Celestia, that is totally uncool!" Rainbow cried with some fear in her voice.

"It's gonna squish us like… something really big would!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"It's HIDEOUS!" Rarity cried the shock causing her to drop her healing spell.

The creature they were referring to in the first place was a sight to behold. It was completely black, in the shape of a pony only it was over twenty feet tall. Towering over the trees in the forest, it looked down upon the trembling ponies with glaring bright yellow round eyes, unfortunately that was all any pony could see as the shadow-like pony's face was covered by it's tendril like mane, however there was one feature on its head that stood out and that was the fact it had a long horn, covered and wrapped around it with its tendril like mane, one could see it was a unicorn horn, only twisted and crooked. Riku looked on from it's head to bottom and saw just like before , it only amassed its upper body, its bottom half missing with only a dark pool from the ground acting as a portal to allow its upper body surface, as always it had a huge hole in its chest in the shape of a heart, it continued to stared down upon the ponies before shifting its gaze to Riku. Then it began to raise itself as if standing straight, as it did…

It sprouted its wings. Ugly and black ripped and twisted wings, spreading them apart as it released spores upon spores of shadow heartless as they rained down on Riku who struck them down before they even had a chance to reach the ground. "Dark Side." Riku said, the words practically seething through his teeth. He'd know that tendril like hair anywhere, especially those bright yellow eyes after all he went through the door to Kingdom Hearts where there were thousands of them.

As Dark Side stared down on Riku it raised one of its hooves and slammed it down intending on crushing the silver colt, but he dodged roll out of the way and ran on top of Dark Side's arm and ran along up on it. As he did so, Dark Side tried to swipe him off with its other arm but missed as Riku jumped above it. As he reached his shoulder, Riku leaped at his horn and took the ethereal rope attached to his keylade and swung it, as it looped around grabbing onto Dark Side's horn he swung on it reaching to the peak of his swing the rope that had extended to contracted again, allowing Riku to land a devastating double kick onto its horn. Afterwards, he started laying blow after blow on the horn with his keyblade.

Riku only stopped when he had to leap off as Dark Side swiped at him with a hoof. As he leaped, he swung his keyblade again. Like before, hooked onto Dark Side's raised arm, swinging once again like before though this time, however, the blade end loosened quicker and retracted back, as it did, Riku placed it in his mouth again as he aimed the blade end down onto Darkside's horn, and shouted "FIRE!" as several blasts of dark fireballs rained down onto its' horn. As the fireballs went down, the horn had glowed a dark purplish aura and released a large bolt of black Lightning overpowering Riku's fireball and slightly grazing Riku, he cried in pain as he began to fall.

He wasn't out though, because as soon as he began to fall, he twisted his body and his head throwing this keyblade to a very thick tree branch, once again the rope retracted and Riku zoomed towards the tree and as he landed his two hind legs first on it, the branch bent backwards before launching Riku upwards like a catapult. Riku zoomed to the sky reaching Dark Side's height and once again Riku had his keyblade loosely hanging from his right arm, he swung it. "Heeyah!" he cried as he swung it downward the blade swung and hit true. Just as soon as it hit, Riku pulled on the rope again, and once more from the bottom, this time the blade swung upward, hitting the horn once more, however it doesn't seem to faze Dark Side as it swung its hoof out as if to punch him with it.

However, as if guided by a magical wind, Riku twisted his body out of the way, "Whoa…" Rainbow whispered in awe, she could have sworn she saw Riku created something like a small gust when he did that.

"How the hay is he doing that?" Applejack said surprised as she's seeing an earth pony twisting in the air… without falling at all. Sure enough, Riku was twisting about each time landing a blow with his keyblade on Dark Side's horn and wasn't falling at all. It was as if he was being lifted from the gust of wind he creates when he spins. The strategy didn't last long however, as Dark Side decided enough was enough and from his opened chest he gathered a dark energy, concentrating it, until it finally fired off a large beam at Riku. It didn't surprise Riku though, considering how he's already fought against Dark Side before, he quickly stopped twisting in mid-air and let himself drop.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize Dark Side's new form would let him fire that same beam and move it so quickly because of that, he had to bring up his keyblade to front in order to guard against the blast, which was more of a distraction as Dark Side then fired several blasts that homed in on Riku from its horn. Surprised Riku, couldn't dodge and was struck full force from the blasts.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he cried in pain.

"_Riku!_" Twilight and Fluttershy cried. As if being able to feel their friend's pain.

"Oh no!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"He's going to fall!" Rarity shouted as she cupped her hooves to her mouth.

"I'll get him!" Rainbow Dash cried but as she jumped and tried to fly, but then fell as she cried in pain forgetting that her wing was sprained.

"Ah got him! Ah got him! Ah got him!" Apple Jack cried as she ran then leaped to catch Riku onto her back. "Ah got him!" she cried again happily seeing Riku landed on her back.

"Apple Jack! Run!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Huh? Whooooooaaa! Ah'm runnin Ah'm runnin!" Applejack cried as she quickly galloped as fast as she could, Dark Side trying to flatten her with its hooves, releasing spores of energy blasting and homing in directly on her. Apple Jack swerved around as much as she could in order to dodge them as best as she could. Riku groaned and shook his head awake from all the bouncing.

He noticed the keyblade's blade reattached itself to its hilt guard. Also the fact that he was being carried on AJ's back. "Applejack, I'm fine. Hurry and get back to the others, I'll be okay." Riku reassured her.

"You sure? You took a pretty bad hit there, sugahcube." She said as she panted running for her life.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, get back and hide!" He told her as he left her back and started running back towards Dark Side. "_I got to think of a way to dodge that beam without getting hit like that again._" He thought "_But how? I can't fly and there's no way I could dodge in the air against that thing._" At that moment, as if hearing his thoughts, the keyblade's feather blade glowed, and once again detached itself from its hilt guard, but what was happening next surprised Riku. On his back, purple wings suddenly sprouted from his back. They had an ethereal light and, after sprouting, started to flap bringing Riku up into the air.

"Whoa." was all he could say

"He can fly?" Rainbow Dash cried out in surprise.

"He can fly!" Pinkie Pie said pointing a hoof up and suddenly wearing a green cap with a red feather hat on it.

"Darling! Wher_ever_ did you get that _wonderful_ hat?" Rarity said eyes sparkling.

"Uhhh, Rarity, shouldn't you be helping the Princess?" Pinkie Pie said giving her a weird stare.

"Oh… right." Rarity said sheepishly as she went back to healing Princess Celestia.

Riku was in awe of his new wings, large and glowing with energy, they flapped bringing him higher and higher until he was above Dark Side's height. He didn't have time to admire the view though because as soon as he reached there, Dark Side already started blasting homing orbs from his horn. But, luckily, his wings moved swiftly as if they had a mind of their own. Dodging, performing barrel rolls to avoid them, he himself was able to start firing his own projectiles. "FIRE!" he shouted, sending dark fireballs right at Dark Side's horn. He dived in like a hawk about to snatch its prey and started laying his keyblade onto Dark Side's horn constantly, his combo hit smashed onto Dark Side's horn in a furious assault and, before long, it snapped off. As it fell, it dissipated into nothing, and Dark Side reared back its head holding it with its hooves as if in pain.

As this happened, Riku flew up higher pointed his keyblade downward, and said. "Let's finish this!"

"_Yeah!_" Twilight cried.

"_Ummm.. okay._" Fluttershy agreed meekly. As they agreed, suddenly the horn handle started glowing brighter and brighter, and soon the light concentrated at its point, the ethereal rope disappeared, and Riku twirled the blade to under his armpit, aimed the pointed handle downward

"**_FLARE CANNON!_"**

He and the girls shouted, though for Fluttershy it was more of a meek cry. An amazing flaring beam blasted from that small point, blasting downward upon Dark Side, enveloping it. One could see its form being distorted from the light of the blast before slowly disappearing into nothing. In the end after the blast was finished it was all over… Dark Side was gone.

"HE DID IT!" HE DID IT!" Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack cried jumping for joy hugging hugging each other.

"Wowie Zowie! That was amazing, it was all bright and was all BOOM!" Pinkie Pie said donning a pair of shades, no longer wearing her green cap.

"That was marvelous!" Rarity agreed upon seeing the conclusion of that most epic battle. At this point as well, Princess Celestia had awoken, Rarity's healing did its job. She had awaken to see the aftermath of the fight with Riku flying down with the purple ethereal wings only for them to disappear, upon reaching the ground. Out popped Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle out of nowhere, and Riku's keyblade reverting back to its first form of the Oathkeeper before disappearing in a flash of light. The two mares that came back shook their heads to get rid of some disorientation, Riku smiled at them. The battle was won.

A little while later, the ponies were back in Ponyville. In Twilight's library, they were gathered around Twilight's bed where Princess Luna was still unconscious. Princess Luna had just awoken from that terrible ordeal. "Luna! Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Celstia said as she went up to her sister and gave her a loving hug.

"Sister, what happened to me? I can't… I can't seem to remember much." Luna asked confused.

"It's alright, my little sister, everything is fine now." Celestia comforted. Celestia turned her head to face Riku. "Riku, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my dear sister."

Riku just smiled and said. "It's not a problem, Princess, I'm glad that she's alright."

"I also want to apologize… had I not accused you-"

"You don't have to worry, Princess." Riku interrupted.

"But I had wrongly accused you of being the perpetrator to leading the Heartless here to Equestria." Celestia tried explain.

"It was a misunderstanding, it happens… a lot with me actually." He said looking away sheepishly. Celestia smiled in appreciation for his forgiving her.

"Perhaps, then, you could tell us of your tale? As I recalled earlier, you said you were looking for somepony named… Sora?" Princess Celestia asked. Riku nodded and agreed to tell his tale... this time he did not keep anything a secret.

In the Serenity Station, where Vanitas and the cloaked figure were still sitting on that same couch, they were still watching the following events that were happening. "What a waste of time that was." Vanitas said his arms crossed. He got up from the couch to walk around. "So, what's your next 'brilliant' plan?" He said adding sarcasm in that brilliant.

"No, need for the attitude, sonny." The mysterious figure said. "Besides we haven't even started on my actual plan yet." He continued as he chuckled.

"What?" Vanitas said inquisitively.

"What? Did you think I actually need Night Mare Moon?" The figure asked.

"Wait." Vanitas said next. "Then what was the point of me luring the Princess out there for then? I thought you said you wanted me to follow her and make sure Celestia sees what happens to her?" Vanitas cried out angrily.

"Oh yes, I did but I didn't mean her… Goodness no, Celestia already had to strike her sister down once, the shock isn't going to hurt her that much more." The cloaked one answered with an amused voice.

"Then who were you referring to?" Vanitas asked loudly.

"Who else?" The figure said as he pointed up on the image.

On the image was a window. Looking through it, Riku was speaking to the eight ponies listening to what he was saying with much interest. Some had shocked looks on their faces, save Celestia. But the image soon closed in closer and closer on one particular pony. "The pony I was referring to was… her. She is the most vital key to my plan." He said chuckling before going into a full maniacal laughter.

On the image, it had zoomed up onto a certain mare. It was a certain purple unicorn we all knew and love… Twilight Sparkle, who was laughing at something Riku had said, not knowing of the two individuals who conspired against her.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 9

Meeting Ponyville

It was a bright new day. The morning sun was shining brightly down on the little town near the outskirts of the Everfree Forest where, yesterday, an incredible event happened. Even now, ponies emerging from their homes continue to gossip about why the sky had suddenly turned dark and what was the strange object that crashed into the strange woodlands. At least that's what it seems like to Twilight Sparkle as she watched the ponies outside passing by. She was on the balcony in her library tree home, thinking back to the events of yesterday as she looked over the town from where she stood.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" asked Spike, the little purple dragon and number one assistant to her, and he was right behind her. He was carrying a stack of books that seemed to tower over him.

"Oh… Spike, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking back to what happened yesterday. So much had happened and, well, it's been pretty crazy. Things were so chaotic yesterday. Almost as bad as when Discord broke free from his stone prison." She told him.

"Ugh, don't remind me, I still feel my stomach aching just remembering when Princess Celestia started to send in those all letters." The little dragon complained with a sick look on his face as he rubbed his tummy, recalling the painful experience.

"I'm sorry, Spike." Twilight apologized as she giggled a bit recalling the memory.

"Say… do you know where Riku is right now? I was thinking of asking him some more questions." She asked her assistant dragon.

"I think he said he was gonna go out for a walk. You know to get to know the town." Spike answered.

"Oh! We should probably show him around! And I can ask him my questions at the same time. Come on, Spike, put those books down and let's find him." She said as she began to trot down the stairs. Looking back at her and back to the large stack of books, he had he just cried.

"But you were the one who asked me to bring these things up here!" he said as he groaned afterwards.

Riku was trotting along the road as he looked around. He noticed all the busy ponies preparing for the day. The fruit stands and all the shops opening up, it was quite a peaceful scene. As he continued walking, taking in the sights, suddenly:

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" somepony screamed as he heard something zooming right after and it was coming right on top of him!

*CRASH!*

"Ugggh." Riku groaned as he rubbed his head with his hoof. "What just happened?" He moaned.

"Oooh I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where I was going, cause I was trying to fly while looking back." The pony that fell on Riku apologized. Riku looked to see a grey Pegasus pony, She had a yellow mane and tail and eyes, though Riku couldn't keep his eyes off hers… or trying to at least, as her eyes were crossed, he wasn't sure if she was dizzy or if her eyes were like that normally.

"Ummm, are you okay? How come you were flying while looking back?" Riku asked.

"Oh, well, you see, I was looking for my muffin I placed in my bag, because I was feeling hungry and I guess I fumbled around too much looking for it, so I suddenly dropped while flying." She said as she gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, well, it's alright, no harm done. Are you okay though? Seemed like quite the fall." He asked worried about her safety.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright, I tend to get into accidents because of how clumsy I am." She assured. "Say… I haven't seen you in Ponyville before. Are you new to town?" She asked.

"Oh umm yes, I kind of just got here two days ago." He told her. "My name is Riku, by the way. What's yours?" He asked.

"Oh, my name is Derpy Hooves." She introduced herself.

"Well nice to meet you, Derpy." Riku greeted with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Riku. Oh! But I have to get going, I got to deliver this mail soon." Derpy told him before zooming off into the skies again. "It was nice meeting you!" She cried while waving back.

"What a strange pony." Riku said mostly to himself, before going ahead and walking off. As he did, he was deep in thought. "_Last night was sure crazy. I wonder how things will turn out from here._" He wondered.

-FLASHBACK-

It was night time at the library in Ponyville when the ponies were around Riku as he just finished telling his tale.

"That's when… well we all met in the forest." He finished.

"Oh my gosh. I never knew there were so many different worlds out there. The stars themselves each representing a different world? There are millions and billions of them!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly. "Princess Luna, did you know?" the purple mare asked the royal princess of the night.

"Yes, I did. But just as Riku had explained to you, knowledge of the many worlds out there can lead to creating a special link from outside. That's why it was never mentioned in any book. Knowledge like that could be dangerous, inviting things like the Heartless into our fair world.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy whispered as she cupped her mouth with her hooves. "D-d-doesn't this means we're in danger? Since we know about the worlds? Doesn't that mean more scary things like the Heartless could come here?" Fluttershy continued.

"_Normally yes, but it does not seem to be the result in your cases_." A voice said in their minds. A voice that Riku knew most very well.

"Master Yen Sid! Do you know why there isn't a bridge suddenly created in this world?" Riku asked while looking around.

"_Yes, I do. I believe the cause is in the Elements of Harmony that these ponies have._" The wise old sage's voice rang throughout everyone's minds.

"The Elements of Harmony?" Every pony save the royal princesses and Riku cried.

"Master Yen Sid, do you suppose there is a connection to our world and the Elements?" Princess Celestia asked.

"_Indeed._" The sage merely stated. "_I cannot truly see the power that your elements of Harmony possess but from what I can ascertain they have a connection… to the keyblades._" He continued.

"A connection to the keyblades?" Riku cried in shock.

"_Indeed. You see, Riku, the Chain Link ability you performed… was an ability only useable between keyblade wielders._" Yen Sid finished. Everyone's faces were in shock.

"I-I have never known of this before." Celestia said. "The Elements were here long ago. Even before Luna and I had found them in the first place." She had placed a hoof to her head, trying to recover from the shock of what she just heard.

"I just cannot believe that this is possible. Do you suppose that… the elements are actually a form of keyblade meant for ponies, Master Yen Sid?" Luna had asked in her sister's stead still recovering from shock herself.

"_I am afraid I do not know. This is something that is completely new to me._" He said in a heavy tone. "_But this should allow them to free the hearts captured by the Heartless if they were to be defeated by them, similar to Riku's keyblade. And I do believe there is something that currently needs to be discussed? Riku you said you saw Sora's heart fragments fly to here into Equestria?_" Yen Sid asked the young colt.

"Yes, I know for sure I saw them land here." He answered.

"_Then I believe you know what you must do then?_" Asking to make sure he had the resolve.

"I do Master Yen Sid, I'll definitely find them and bring Sora back!" He said confidently.

"_Then, I shall regard a favor… to you, Princesses of Equestria._" Yen Sid asked.

"What is it do you wish to ask of us Master Yen Sid?" Celestia answered with her question recovered from the shock from before.

"_I would like to ask that you allow your student and her friends to accompany Riku on his quest to recover Sora's heart fragments… should they so choose, your majesty._" He asked.

"I am afraid I am unable to comply with your request, Master Yen Sid." Celestia said closing her eyes. "For I am not the one who can answer that question." She followed up smiling. Twilight had a beaming smile and looked to her friends.

"Well, girls? What do you say?" She asked.

"What are you saying, Twilight? Of course we'll help!" Rarity said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Isn't that right girls?" She continued as she looked to her friends.

"You can count on me!" Rainbow Dash said shoving a hoof to her chest.

"Ditto!" Apple Jack answered

"Of course, we'll help what are friends for?" Pinkie answered as well.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked looking to the meek pony.

"I'll help too… if you don't mind me helping that is." Fluttershy said to Riku very quietly.

"Well, Riku, I think you got your answer." Twilight told him with a smile. Riku looked back to his six pony friends before bowing his head.

"Thanks, you guys." He said lifting his head with smile of gratitude on his face. "We'll be waiting for you two as well. So get back soon as you can alright? Donald. Goofy."

"_Gwarsh I'm afraid we can't Riku._" Goofy answered back using Yen Sid's magic.

"What? Why not?" Riku asked.

"_Master Yen Sid asked us to help in a very important assignment._" Donald quacked.

"_So we can't come back till we finished it_." Goofy finished.

"I see." Riku said disappointed.

"_But don't worry once we finish we'll be right there with ya! Lickety split! Ayuck!" _Goofy assured him.

"Alright then, we'll be waiting for you two." Riku answered assured.

-End flashback-

Riku had a whimsical look on his face. He just kept thinking what was going to happen. How was he going to find Sora's heart fragments? He didn't even know where exactly did they land. He needed a lead and he needed one soon. "Hey, mister." A sudden voice was here "D'ya think you could spare a few bits to buy somma our chocolates?"

"Huh?" Riku said, startled out of his thoughts. He looked to see… three small little fillies a yellow earth pony with a red tail and mane with a red bow, an orange Pegasus with a violet mane, and a white unicorn with a mix of a dull grey and pink. The three fillies were looking up at Riku all of them full of smiles. "Oh uhhh, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood right now for chocolates." He answered. But the moment he did, the three little fillies gave him a rather sad frown. Their lips quivered slightly as their eyes seemed to glisten as though water were going to burst out. Upon seeing, this Riku was rather hesitant to say no again.

"Ummm… uhh… well, maybe I'll feel like having chocolate later… so maybe I'll buy some then?" He said with a nervous smile. But unfortunately, it only made the little fillies eyes larger, making them seem even sadder, as though they were just told that Santa Claus wasn't really real. Riku bit his lip, unable to disappoint the little ones. He sighed in defeat. "Alrigh,t alright, I'll buy one." He said with a smile.

"Yay!" The three little ones cheered.

"Alright, that's one sale already!" The orange one said.

"We'll be done with these in no time!" the one white agreed.

"Thanks a lot, mister, for buying our chocolates!" The yellow one thanked Riku as she gave him a chocolate bar.

"It's alright." He said as he handed them some munny.

"Uhhh… these aren't bits…" The yellow one said.

"Give them a sec." Riku assured. And sure enough the diamond shaped items that were known as munny changed their shaped to be the yellow gold coins that the ponies in Equestria used for currency.

"Whoooa! How'd you do that?" the orange one asked in surprise.

"It's magic." Riku simply answered, smiling happy at their amusement before walking away with his chocolate bar, still able to hear their wowing over the magically changed piece of currency. He couldn't help but smile a little.

As Riku continued on his way around Ponyville, he noticed a rather colorful building having various décor such as candies and lollipops and frosting all over the place. "_This looks like a candy store._" He thought… his thoughts were back to Sora again. "_The guy would've probably rushed in there to get a giant lollipop._" He smiled, imagining Sora's face stuffing himself with candy.

"Riku!" He heard a voice calling from behind him he turned around to see Twilight trotting up behind him.

"Twilight! Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned. "Did you see any Heartless around?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Uhh no, not at all." Twilight answered. "Me and Spike just thought that we should show you around Ponyville since you'll be staying with us for the while." She explained smiling.

"Oh… yeah, that would be great." He agreed with a nod. "Ah, I see you stumbled upon Sugarcube Corner." Twilight explained. "This is Ponyville's resident sweetshop. Lots of great stuff to eat here, Mrs. and Mr. Cake also caters and this is where Pinkie Pie works at." Twilight explained, and as if on cue Pinkie's head just popped up right out the top of the split door.

"Hi Twilight! Hi Riku! Hi Spike! What are you guys doing here? Did you guys want something sweet?" Pinkie Pie greeted and asked out in joy waving to her friends.

"Hey Pinkie!" Spike greeted back.

"Hello Pinkie, and no we were just showing Riku around Ponyville and we just happened to stumble onto Sugarcube Corner first." Twilight explained.

"Well you're just in time! We're having a half off sale on all Rainbow frost cupcakes!" She said while smiling.

"Rainbow frost cupcakes?" Riku asked inquisitively.

"Yeah! It's delicious! It's made with a bunch of different frostings! See?" Pinkie explained while pulling up a tray and one it were six cupcakes with frosting in every color of the rainbow on each one. "Try one! On the house!" Riku took a cupcake and took a bite. Surprised at how deliciously sweet it was he had a smile on his face as he ate.

"This is really good!" he said. Pinkie had a large smile on her face upon seeing Riku's, then gasped.

"I almost forgot! I never had a chance to welcome you to Ponyville yesterday or the day before!" Pinkie cried.

"Oh don't-" Riku started.

"Be right back!" Pinkie interrupted, and as fast as she had left, she had come back with a strange looking wagon that resembled sort of a chest with a button. She pushed the button and then the wagon popped open with trumpets sounding, flags waving and what seemed to be a small oven and several sweets like cupcakes and pies next to it. As the trumpets sounded Pinkie started to dance and sing.

"Welcome, welcome welcome."

"A fine welcome to you."

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do?" She blows into a trumpet.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say hip hip hurray!" while pounding onto a large drum.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to Ponyville todaaaaaaaay!" She finished dancing. "Wait for it!" Before the oven busted open popping confetti all over Riku, blowing his mane back making him look like a tornado busted through his head.

"Uhhhh thanks for the welcome?" He said a bit disoriented, before shaking his head.

"Oh don't worry about it, besides I still need to plan a party at Twilight's place!" She said.

"A party? For what?" Riku asked. "Is it your birthday, Twilight?" Riku asked his purple friend.

"No, and don't worry about it, you'll know when we get to it." Twilight told him. "Anyways, Pinkie, it was great visiting, but we should get going if we're going to see the rest of Ponyville."

"Okie doki loki!" Pinkie said good bye.

"Uhh later then Pinkie." Riku waved good bye as they continued on their way.

"See ya later Pinkie." Spike waved good bye as well.

"So where are we heading to now?" Riku asked Twilight.

"Well, where have you gone so far? We could always visit everyone so that way you'll know where to find them?" Twilight answered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Riku agreed.

"Hey, I think I see Applejack's place!" Spike said pointing ahead while riding on Twilight's back. Sure enough, along the road, the town seemed to have ended and instead the only thing they could see was the road, fences and a large orchard of apple trees. And a little further ahead was a certain orange earth pony carrying two rather large sack of apples, along side her was bigger pony, but this one was red, and a male with a large green apple as if cut and shown the opened side as his cutie mark.

"Applejack! Big Macintosh!" Twilight called out.

"Well hey there Twi, Riku, Spike! What ya'll doing here?" Applejack asked surprised to see her friends.

"Spike and I were showing Riku around Ponyville and we figured we'd come visit your place. We just visited Sugarcube corner." Twilight explained.

"Well that's mighty neighborly of ya. Me and big Macintosh were about to head into town though, so we can't really stay and talk." Applejack told them.

"Well that's okay, oh by the way, Pinkie is throwing a party at my place, I figured I should let you know." Twilight told her

"Thanks Twilight, I'll be sure to attend! See you there!" Applejack responded.

"Would you like to come too Big Macintosh?" Twilight asked the red stallion.

"Nnnnoope." Big Mac simply replied.

"Big Mac has some work to do later in the day so he won't be able to make it." Applejack answered for her with a sheepish smile.

"Eeeeeyup." He agreed.

"Well, we best get a movin, these apples won't sell themselves ya know. Ah'll see ya'll at the party." Applejack told them.

"See you later Applejack." Twilight replied back as the siblings walked off. "So, where should we go now?" Twilight asked Riku.

"Hmmm I don't know… who's place is closest from here?" Riku asked Twilight.

"That would be Fluttershy's house." Spike answered for his guardian and friend.

"Well then, let's head on over there then." Twilight told them. Then off they went on their way to the familiar, path that led to the Everfree forest.

"Isn't this the way back to the Everfree Forest?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Fluttershy's house is actually very close to the Everfree Forest.

"Wait, she lives NEXT TO the forest?" Riku asked in shock.

"Yep, hard to believe, isn't it? I didn't either when I first learned about it. But, then again, considering our first meeting together, I'm not surprised." She said smiling. As the trio made their way to the Everfree Forest, Twilight took glances at Riku, this happened for a good three minutes before finally she started to say something.

"Sooooo, Riku I've been meaning to ask you." Twilight started.

"What is it?" Riku asked inquisitively.

"Well it's about that magic you used. That healing spell you told me before, what was it?" Twilight asked.

"Oh that, it's called Cure, it's a spell that doesn't really cure so much as speed up regeneration so much that you're literally healed. What might have taken you days even months, would be instantly restored." He explained.

"Oh, wow! That's amazing! But doesn't that mean you can't heal broken bones or anything?" Twilight asked again. "Because if it heals the wrong way then…"

"That's where the magic comes in. For some reason, the spell can actually set in bones correctly." Riku told her.

The two continued talking on. Twilight mostly asking questions on the magic that he can do, what they were like and so on. As for Riku, he answered as best as he could. Trying to nudge away topics about the darkness in case it gets brought up, after all it's something he really doesn't want to talk about. Eventually, the topic got to around his life and what world he came from and how it was like. He told her all about the Destiny Islands, about his friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, and of course Kairi and Sora. In turn, they eventually turned it around and Riku started asking questions of Twilight, how Equestria was like, her friends and the like as well, with Spike jumping in every once in a while to make a silly joke.

Eventually, they reached Fluttershy's home and, of course, talked to her letting her know about the party happening at Twilight's house. Of course Riku still didn't know why Pinkie Pie was planning a party in the first place. Riku also was able to meet Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel Bunny, who was quite rude to Fluttershy when he and Twilight and Spike arrived, kicking a carrot away and bonking her on the head when she was just asking a question. Of course when Riku offered to help with disciplining him with his keyblade, Fluttershy was quite adamant about not doing something like that, especially when she gave him a rather glaring stare that sent shivers down his spine. So Riku dropped the subject, but it didn't stop him from giving Angel threatening looks when she wasn't looking.

After the visit, the trio went to see Rainbow Dash, they didn't have to look far to visit however, as she was performing tricks nearby the lake nearby Ponyville and, as they told the other four ponies, also mentioned the party. Of course, they also took a bit of time to admire Rainbow Dash's performance in the air, who told them afterwards she was practicing for the next Young Flyer's Competition being held in Cloudsdale again this year. Twilight had asked Rainbow Dash whether or not she'll perform another Sonic Rainboom again and of course she answered yes, but she admitted she wanted to add something else to it as well. Saying she wanted to create a Sonic Rainboom Spiral. Twilight tells Dash that they'll definitely be there once again to cheer for her as well. Twilight Sparkle bid farewell to their cyan rainbow friend. Before heading out to see the last pony they had yet to visit.

At Rarity's boutique, they had just arrived when Rarity was giving her sister Sweetie Belle, whom the little adorable filly unicorn with her two other friends he saw earlier, a stern talking to about being more careful with her needle pouch. All the while healing her with the spell she had learned from Master Yen Sid from earlier. Of course, Twilight was really intrigued and asked her about the spell. Who told her that it was something a little different compared to the spell that Riku used. All she really knew was the spell's name was Regen and that it took a lot of concentration in order to use properly. They had spent some time afterwards at the boutique Rarity inspired by Riku's keyblade to create several outfits for him… of course he had to try on all of them, a lot of them looked silly, especially, a red outfit with a cape that Rarity made him wear with a feather hat that resembled a Musketeer's hat. Before long, they had to bid their farewells as well and, like the others, let Rarity know of the party later tonight. Afterwards, the trio went on to do other things. Before long, it was already night time.

Riku learned many things about Ponyville: where the mane six lived, the ponies in Ponyville and he also learned about Zecora the Zebra who actually lived in the Everfree Forest. The Mayor of Ponyville the hospital ponies, Miss Cheerily, the teacher, and the school, and of course the three Cutie Mark Crusaders: Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They had just reached the Library and as they opened the door…

"Surprise!" Everypony inside yelled who consisted of the mane six that Riku had visited earlier in the day.

He was confused at first, but then Pinkie told him what the party was for. It was to welcome him to Ponyville, and, boy, it was a great party. They all had fun: dancing eating, and everything else. It was quite nice. He hadn't done something like this since he left the Destiny Islands for a long time. It was relaxing and he had learned something today. Although he has much to worry about, such as meeting with Master Yen Sid and the current situation to find Sora's Heart Fragments right now, it was best not to worry. He'll figure out it. In fact, he had a suspicion that this is exactly what Sora would have done in his position. At least, he thinks so. Before long, the party had ended and Riku had a dream… it was a strange dream… In fact, it was of the girls… the six friends he had just made… but something was off… they were different… but he couldn't tell what… and neither could he remember when he woke up in a cold sweat.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 10

Double Trouble, Flim Flam Rumble!

Riku woke up with a start, cold sweat streamed down his head, he didn't like his dream, but, unfortunately, he can't seem to remember what it was. It was a complete blank… save one image that he COULD remember. The image of the mane six, all of them, darkened and grey as if the wonderful color of their hair was stripped leaving them bare and lifeless. They looked on, staring at him with cold eyes, filled with disgust and hate. Riku shook his head, trying to get rid of the image.

His heart was pounding, he was scared. "_Wh-what was that dream?! Could this mean something?!_" he thought.

"Umm Riku? Are you alright?" A familiar voice was heard. Riku swerved his head around and saw Twilight Sparkle looking at him, her face filled with worry, but she had her normal colors of purple and pink highlight in her mane and tail, nothing like the dream he had.

"Oh, morning, Twilight, and yeah, I'm alright, I just had a bad dream is all." He said with a smile.

"A nightmare? What was it about?" She asked, concerned and a little surprised.

"Funny enough, I can't seem to remember it at all." He lied, though it was mostly true save the image he could recall. But other than that, he really didn't remember anything at all.

"Oh, I've those dreams too; ones where you wake up and you can't seem to remember what it was at all. But I guess in your case, it was a good thing." She said smiling after pointing her hoof at him momentarily.

"Haha, yeah I suppose you're right." He agreed smiling nervously. "_I'll figure out what that dream meant later. Right now, I've more important things to worry about."_ He thought before shoving that image to the back of his mind.

"Well I wouldn't worry much about it, it's just a dream after all." Twilight assured him. "Anyway, would you like some breakfast? Spike just finished making it and I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Sounds good, I'm famished." Riku agreed as he got up from his bed and walked behind Twilight out the door to the dining area. As they came in, they saw a rather wonderful spread of food laid out for them, and Spike was putting on the table one last waffle on a plate… wearing a pink apron with a bright red heart as décor. "Morning, guys! Just in time for breakfast!" he said while he took off his apron and threw it onto a coat hanger.

"It looks wonderful, Spike!" Twilight said gratefully to her dragon assistant.

"By the way, Twilight, the Princess just sent this letter for you." Spike informed her as he passed her a rolled up parchment.

"A letter from the princess?" She spoke inquisitively as she unrolled the paper.

_My dear faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_I am afraid there has been a terrible event that occurred last night. It would seem a heartless creature has stolen all the recorded documents of the Friendship Reports you have sent me over the time you have spent learning about friendship. I have no idea what it may have wanted with the reports of friendship you've done for me, but, fortunately, the Heartless had not gotten away and we were able to retrieve the reports. But I had remembered you stored the recorded documents of the previous reports I had sent you back and I wanted to warn you to keep those safe, I fear the Heartless may attack you in order to obtain those reports. Be careful Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student._

_Signed, your mentor_

_Princess Celestia_

"Oh my gosh! Spike! Quick, we have to hurry to my room!" Twilight cried in excitement as she ran out the room.

"Wha?! W-wait up, Twilight!" Spike cried as he followed. Riku, of course, ran after them as well. And as the two neared Twilight's room, they heard her scream.

"HEARTLESS!" upon hearing that Riku bolted past the door, keyblade in his mouth, ready to strike them down. He looked around quickly to see the Heartless Soldier carrying a large box almost overflowing with parchments.

"Get it, Riku! He has my Friendship Reports!" Twilight cried as she pointed her hoof at the box the Heartless was carrying.

"I got it!" He cried muffled by the keyblade in his mouth, as he leaped into action. However, it was too late; as he leaped to strike the Heartless, it leapt out the window, carrying the box with it.

"No! It's making a break for it!" Twilight cried with a scared look on her face.

"I'll chase after it! You two try to head him off!" Riku yelled to the two as he leaped after the Heartless through the window.

"You heard him, Spike, come on!" Twilight told her dragon friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Spike cried in a hurry as he tried his best on his two short hind-legs to run after Twilight. As the two ran after their silver friend, they noticed something weird… he was nowhere in the streets.

"Wh-where is he!?" Twilight cried.

"Twilight, look the rooftops!" Spike said as he pointed up. There was Riku, gallantly leaping from rooftop to rooftop, chasing the Soldier Heartless, who was somehow hopping just as fast.

But it didn't get too far as Riku blasted it with a Dark Firaga spell, blasting the shadow monster into nothing but wisps, releasing the trapped heart inside.

"I got it! I got it!" Riku cried, as he tried to catch the box of parchments. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep a hoof on it as it slipped out of his hoofs just barely touching it. "I don't got it!" Riku cried in horror.

"I'll get it!" Spike Said as he jumped to try and grab the box. Only for it to be swept away… by a Pegasus Heartless! It grabbed the box awkwardly in its mouth as well holding only one side as it drooped. Causing the parchments to fall!

"Oh no! The reports are falling!" Twilight cried.

"I'll get them!" Spike cried, and Riku was trying to chase down the Pegasus Heartless. Unfortunately, at this point, as the parchments fell, a sudden wind swept up blowing all the parchments away!

"No, the Friendship Reports!" Twilight cried, utterly helpless as she sees the Friendship reports all being blown away. Only to be encompassed in a small dark sphere before disappearing. "What!? Wh-where did the reports go?!" She cried completely confused and frantic.

"I got you now! Whoa!" Riku cried as he fell from trying to strike the winged Heartless only for it to disappear in a dark void right in front of him before he could finish it. "Waaaaah!" he cried as he dropped onto the floor. Spike winced, he could almost feel Riku's pain. Riku was seeing stars as his eyes rolled in opposite directions. Boy, was his head spinning. Right then, the box that held the Friendship reports suddenly dropped on his head. "Uggggh." He groaned as he lifted the box off his head. "Sorry, Twilight, I couldn't catch them." He said in a sorrowful voice, as he shook his head and looked away.

"It's okay, Riku, but my reports are gone now." Twilight tried assuring Riku.

"What were those reports about anyway?" Riku asked.

"Those are the reports Twilight wrote up while she was learning about friendship, all the hardships and fun times and problems that, through friendship, were able to help solve." Spike answered for his guardian.

"I see… it makes sense. Friendship is something that can show a really strong light. I guess those powerful feelings that you had when you wrote into them gave them a bright light that the Heartless may have mistaken for something like the Heart of a World." Riku tried reasoned.

"Oh no, are they going to try and turn my reports into Heartless things too?!" Twilight cried in fright and worry.

"No, I doubt it. It has a bright light but the Heartless only want hearts, for something like that they might just scatter them around. My friend, Sora, and I have found some things that were similar to your reports in the same way. At least that's what I'm guessing." Riku explained.

"Well, that's good to hear, but I guess we'll just have to find my reports again. At least I know they're not being turned into some sort of monster or something." She said in relief and half joking. "Wow, all this excitement in the morning and we haven't had a chance to eat breakfast yet."

"Oh my gosh, the food!" Spike cried, "It's gonna be all cold now!" He said with a sad face.

"It's okay, Spike, cold or not, food is food." Riku assured his new little dragon friend.

"Well Howdy Y'all!" A sudden Southern accent voice came from no where.

"Huh?" Riku said as he looked around.

"Down here!" the voice piped, and as Riku looked down he saw a certain red mane filly.

"Applebloom!" Twilight said surprised, what are you doing here in town this early?"

"Early? It's afternoon! And I just got off of school and was heading to my family's apple stand today" Applebloom replied. Twilight looked up at the sky and sure enough the sun was at its highest in the sky, showing that it was indeed noon.

"Well, eh heh, time flies when you're having fun right guys?" Twilight said embarrassed.

"Yeah." Riku said as he smiled hesitatingly.

"Well if y'all haven't had breakfast yet, wanna to come to our apple stand? It's our annual Apple Sweets Season sale!" Applebloom said excitingly.

"Apple Sweets Season Sale?!" Twilight gasped "That's right! I nearly forgotten! Applejack asked me to help out today too! With all the craziness in the last two days, I'd completely forgotten!" Twilight said shaking her head ashamed of her forgetfulness. "Come on, Spike, we should hurry! Applejack should be expecting us right now."

"I'll be right there! But, first, I better clean up the food back home." Spike told her as he rushed off to the library.

"Sorry, Riku, I know you're busy with trying to find your friend's, Sora, heart fragments but do you think you could take a bit of time to help us out?" Twilight asked Riku hopefully.

"Of course. What are friends for right?" Riku answered and gave her a grin. A smiling Twilight nodded before the two headed off with Applebloom to their friend's apple stand.

"So Riku, can ya show us those magical Bits you have again? Those were neat!" Applebloom said smiling, remembering the amazing magical Munny that suddenly transformed themselves into Bits, the Equestrian currency. "You mean this?" Riku said as he pulled some Munny from behind him. The yellow diamond-shaped objects suddenly started to morph into the equivalent amount of golden coins that everypony in Equestira knew as Bits.

"That's really interesting, I never knew something like these existed until you told us the other night, how does it change?" Twilight asked as she watch the Munny transformed.

"No idea, every time I needed to use the munny, it transforms into something I could use the moment I need to use it. I never thought about how it works." He answered. As the three continued chatting while walking, they soon came upon a stand with a mountain of treat behind it and being crowded around by many ponies and was thrilled to see a certain orange earth pony having trouble balancing several orders of sweets as she tried her best to take Bits and give out exact change and whatnot.

"Ah'm here, Applejack! And look who decided to come along with me?" Applebloom shouted to he sister amongst the crowd.

"Hey, Applebloom! Hey, Twilight… Riku! Sorry I can't welcome y'all properly… kinda busy here… hurry and give me a hoof here, Applebloom!" Applejack shouted towards her friends and sister.

"Where's Big Mac and Granny Smith?" Applebloom asked.

"Big Mac is still gathering apples for Granny Smith to bake, we've a good bunch right now but it's gonna run out soon!" Applejack explained.

"Run out? But there's so much right now and I don't think there are that many customers here." Riku said confused from his observations.

From what he could tell so far, there was quite a line, perhaps around fifty to seventy ponies lined up. Then looking to the large amount of piling treats behind the apple stand, it sure didn't look like a hundred ponies could buy them all.

"I agree with Riku, there doesn't seem to be lot right now." Twilight said.

"Y'all ain't looking far enough. Here… stand on this and look past the line." Applebloom told them as she shoved a box in front of them to stand on. Looking to each other, they both stood on top and looked past the line they saw… and from what they saw shocked them. The seventy something ponies they saw earlier was cut off by a section, behind them was a even greater line far behind that looked to range possibly around five hundred to six hundred ponies line behind them, their jaws dropped.

"By Celestia's mane, how many ponies are there?!" Twilight cried in surprise.

"I can't tell, are there really that many ponies living in Ponyville?" Riku asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Ummm, I think that's about everypony IN Ponyville." Twilight stated. She could also have sworn she saw Rarity and Fluttershy there somewhere in the line but she wasn't too sure.

"Uhhh… Twilight… Riku… Ah'm sure the view is nice and all, but, uhhh, mind if ah have mah box back now?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, sorry." The two said.

"Well, we're here to help you out, Applejack, just let us know what we need to do." Twilight told her friend.

"Well, Ah could use a little more help handlin' these customers, but Ah know Big Mac could use some help bucking up some more apples to help out Granny Smith." Applejack explained.

"Don't worry, Applejack, I can help you with the customers. Riku, can you help out Big Mac with apple bucking?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, at the Apple Orchard, right?" Riku answered with a question of his own.

"Eeeyup, right at Sweet Apple Acres." Applebloom chimed.

"Alright, I'll head on over there." Riku told them.

"Thanks Riku, and Twilight, good luck bucking!" Applejack shouted to the silver colt. Riku waved goodbye before heading off to find the farm. Luckily, he still remembered from yesterday where the farm was located. After about fifteen minutes of walking, he found it. He was a bit hesitant to walk in though.

It wasn't because of the fact there was nothing but apple trees OR because of the fact he couldn't figure out where Big Mac was to let him know he came to help. Nope, not at all… what made him hesitant to go in was the fact there were twenty heartless swarming right outside the entrance of the Orchard!

"_Heartless?! Why are they here?! It's just an apple orchard!_" He thought. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he summoned his keyblade and leaped into the fray of them. The Heartless didn't even realize Riku was there before three of the twenty were already slained. They weren't much in the first place, just ten Shadows and five Soldier heartless, the last five though were flying heartless, tiny red triangular shaped heartless with heads that seem to have a yellow pointy hat.

"_Red Nocturnes_" Riku noticed that all five were charging up what seemed to be a fire spell all aimed at him. Too bad they were so slow on the cast, giving him enough time to jump up and perform a spinning slash on all of them, and following up with an upward slash before finishing them with a Heavy swing knocking them away before they became nothing but wisps of released hearts. The other Heartless leaped into action as well, which was pointless considering how Riku easily dispatched them before he charged forward, zooming into five different directions before finishing off by leaping into the air and slamming down his keyblade into the ground causing a shockwave that slew the heartless all at once. "That was easy." He stated to himself. "_Too easy, has something happened to the Orchard?_" He thought.

Riku, noticed something on the ground, he saw that there were a few bags around that the Heartless seemed to have been carrying. He went over to one and picked it up only to find apples inside.

"_Why were Heartless picking apples for?_" he hurriedly ran through the path leading to the farm on the hill in the orchard thinking there may be more Heartless inside, picking more of the fruit. He looked around trying to see if there were any more Heartless around… Strangely, he had found none… he walked around trying to notice anything that resembled a heartless but saw nothing. This puzzled him.

"_No Heartless around? But then… why would they have come here to pick apples in the first place?_" He thought.

"Ummm, Can I help you?" A burly voice asked. Riku tuned to face the owner of the voice and instantly recognized the stallion that was part of the Apple Family.

"Big Macintosh!" Riku said in surprise.

"Eeeeyup." He acknowledged simply.

"Applejack told me you may have needed help bucking these apples down, so I volunteered to help, hope you don't mind." Riku told him.

"Nnnope." Big Mac said simply.

"Alright then, so think you can show me how exactly you buck apples?" Riku asked him.

"Eeeeyup." The red stallion replied simply.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Riku asked.

"Nnnnnope." Big Mac replied again. The two set off though, and Big Mac showed him the ropes, how to buck apples, turning around and kicking at the trees. Riku picked up on it fairly easily, able to get quite a few apples from a few kicks. Not as impressive as Big Mac, of course, who was able to get all the apples from one tree in a single buck. They bucked the apples and dragged them back to the farm where Riku saw Granny Smith working the oven, making pies, fritters and all kinds of treats and sweets made from apples.

This went on for quite a while. At least three hours from what Riku could tell had passed. Before long, two carts filled with apple treats were ready to be taken down to the stand. Then they saddled up and trotted into town and from what they saw, they were just in time. Apparently, Applejack just sold the last treat they had about five minutes ago before they showed up. Unfortunately, Riku kind of noticed the line hadn't really gone down by much… the two carts probably might not even last two hours much less the three it took for them to buck all those apples.

"This could be a problem." Twilight said.

"How are we gonna get enough treats to sell to everypony in time?" Applebloom said.

"Ah don't know but we'll just have to do our best. Really wished Pinkie was here, she's a genius when it comes to making treats." Applejack said.

"Too bad she had a party to cater to somepony in Manehatten with Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Twilight said.

"Well, we'll just have to do our best! Just like big sis just said" Applebloom chimed "I'm sure we can do it! Right guys?"

"We'll see, little sis, we'll see. Come on, everypony! No point in standing still we got treats to sell!" Applejack said. With that, the ponies went back to work. Big Mac and Riku going off to buck apples as fast as they could, while the girls did their best to sell as slowly as possibly in order to give the boys more time to get apples. They tried, of course, but it wasn't enough, the treats were just selling too fast and boys did their best to buck as much as possible but it was just too slow. Ponies in the line were getting impatient and complaining how there wasn't enough for everypony in line.

"Oh no, this is just like cider season all over again." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Don't remind me, Ah don't want to remember those brothers again." Applejack said.

"DID SOMEPONY SAY… 'BROTHERS'?" A new voice was heard.

"Oh no, that voice, it can't be!" Applejack cried in slight terror. She turned to face the owners of the voice and sure enough… Two ponies, unicorns in fact both yellow with red mane and tails with white highlights while one has a moustache both wearing white and blue striped shirts with ties, and both wearing straw boater hats, both having apple cutie marks, one missing a piece and the other just a single apple slice, walking up to the apple stand as one places an elbow on it looking at Applejack all sly like.

"Having problems satisfying customers again, eh, Apple Family?" the clean shaven pony asked.

"What are you and your brother doing here, Flim?" Applejack answered in an irritated voice with a question of her own.

"No need to have the tone, little missy. My brother and I were just in the neighborhood when we heard about your little annual Apple Treat Season Sale, and thought we'd come by to take a sample." He explained. "But, lo and behold, just like before, you can't seem to make enough for all your customers just like before." He said. "Well, not to worry, folks, the Flim Flam Brothers are here with a great brand new opportunity!"

"Oh no, not again." Twilight said, giving herself a facehoof. Tapping her shoulder, Riku asked.

"Hey Twilight? Who are these two?" he whispered

"They're the Flim Flam Bros. They're sibling salesponies that came here some time ago, trying to force Applejack and her family off their farm to use their apples to make cider with their cider-making machine. I thought we sent them packing when the whole town decided to just not buy their cider at all but… I guess they didn't learn from last time." She finished.

Riku looked at the two ponies disdainfully, disgusted by what he just heard. "Don't worry if they start any trouble I'll handle them." He assured her.

"They're not worth it, Riku, besides I think Applejack has it covered." Twilight said smiling confident in her friend's ability to handle the situation, who by the way is right now confronting the two brothers.

"Hold on, you two, my family and I have been making apple sweets and selling them in this town for generations… Who do you think y'all are for trying to run in on our business… again… Sides weren't y'all trying to sell cider before?" She finished with a question.

"Tsk tsk tsk, please, my little pony, after that horrible fiasco, my brother and I have invented an even MORE amazing machine to create the most delicious of apple treats!" He said just when he did his brother pulled in a large wagon-like machine into view, it had a large whistle, pumps, gears, rollers, a hammer and something that appeared to be an oven inside of it.

The machine started to make steam and whistle as pumps and gears were heard moving inside. "Allow us to demonstrate the beauty of our amazing machine and its beauteous and delicious concoctions! Hit it, Flam! Mind you folks this might take a bit, but it'll be worth it!" Flim said as he instructed his brother, Flam, to turn on the machine's cooking function. As he did, the machine began to sputter making more noise then before and from a bag of apples that Flam threw into the machine, the machine made whirling noises. After thirty minutes of the un-amused ponies patiently waiting had passed, a green light was suddenly lite before a ding was heard. Suddenly over at least forty different types of apple sweets were made. Apple fritters, cakes, pies, cupcakes, and many more.

"Well? What do you think? Amazing, isn't it?!" Flim cried out in a confident manner.

"Yeah well, Ah bet ours still taste better!" Applebloom challenged.

"Well then, little missy, let's find out, shall we? Have a bite!" Flam said to Applebloom before shoving an apple cupcake into her mouth, who surprisingly didn't spit it out, but instead actually chewed and swallowed it.

"Hmm" She said as she put on a thinking face. "It's not that bad, but Ah think Granny Smith's sweets are still better. Heck, Applejack's cupcakes taste way better then this. But I guess it's okay." She said.

"Oh really?" Flim said "Well, a lot good your quality does you, if you can't serve it. Ain't I right folks!?" Flam said as he egged on the crowd.

"Now, hold on just a minute there, fella." Applejack said, a bit crossed with what she just heard. "Now Ah know that we're a bit short-hoofed right now to make all those sweets, but I know for sure that we can serve every pony here in Ponyville, including you two by the end of the day. We just need everypony to be patient and just wait for Granny Smith to cook up a fresh batch." Applejack proclaimed.

"Well then, as a special service for all you waiting ponies feel free to have a sample of our wonderous machine's treats while you all wait in line for these 'quality' goods." Flim said sarcastically. As he said that, he pretty much tossed the baked goods into the hoofs of the ponies in line, who merely shrugged and decided 'what the hay', they gave them a shot and had to admit that they weren't too bad, though they still wanted Granny Smith's baked goods. After all, she does make the best apple treats in Ponyville and no machine could compare. After that, the brothers took their machine with them and just left, not bothering to come back to buy any treats at all, which suited Applejack just fine honestly.

As the brothers left, the Apple family along with Twilight and Riku continued to help out at the sale. Spike, who showed up late because he some trouble with cleaning a stain he had found on a plate, came to help as well. Strangely enough, the day went on without a hitch. In fact, just as Applejack said that Granny Smith made enough for every pony in line and, with Twilight and Riku's help, it all went smoothly. However, it was really late in the day, and thus Riku and Twilight and Spike headed back to the library to get some well deserved rest. Then morning came.

"Yawn! Man, I hadn't slept that well in a while." Riku said to himself, as he got out of bed and he walked over to the window, it was a bright day as always in Equestria. "_I wonder if Spike and Twilight are up yet having breakfast._" He thought. As he head out the door, Twilight and Spike were there already setting up the table for breakfast.

"Morning, Riku! Spike and I were just about finished, setting up for breakfast." Twilight said smiling.

"I noticed" Riku chuckled "Would you like some help?" He offered.

"No, we're ok, go ahead and take a seat. We're almost done and after we-" Just then the door to the library suddenly slammed opened!

"Twilight! Where are ya?! I need ya help, Twi!" Appljack practically screamed as she busted down the door.

"Applejack?" Twilight said, before rushing to the entrance to the Library. "Applejack, what's wrong, what happened?" Twilight asked concerned for her friend.

"It's horrible, Twilight! Something's gone wrong with the sweets from yesterday!" Applejack told her.

"What? What do you mean?! I thought we sold all the sweets yesterday and they were all fresh from the oven?" Twilight asked surprised. "What could have gone wrong with them?"

"Ah don't know! That's why I came to talk to you! All the ponies that bought our apple sweets are all sick!" Applejack said frantically. "The doctors at the hospital all said it was some sort of apple food poisoning. But that only happens if we used any bad apples in the batch that we had, and it would have to take a lot of apples to do it!"

"Oh no! that's horrible!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But that's not the worst of it!" Applejack continued. "Turns out only thirty-nine ponies didn't get sick, and they were the ones that ate those two brother's machine concocted sweets."

"Wait, something doesn't sound right here, why are they the only ponies that didn't get sick?" Riku asked.

"Ah don't know! But ah do think they had something to do with the sudden sickness that came to Ponyville, but the main problem is the fact that everypony is blaming us for getting them sick and they all want their bits back! With all the money we'll lose from the sales, we'll lose our farm, Twilight! Ah jus don know what to do!" Applejack said on the brink of tears. Twilight too was distraught seeing one of her best friends in such a state of worry and disrepair, it broke her heart.

While this happened, one could hear the turning of wheels and whistle and spinning of gears of a large moving machine and two smugly smiling brothers as they rode into town to the Library. Victory seemed to be within their grasp….


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 11

An Apple a Day Keeps the Heartless Away

"Huff, huff, huff, huff, pant, gasp" Pinkie Pie was gasping for air as she was running. She had a rather frantic look in her eyes, something that nopony has ever really seen her with, unless it was something like she was late to a party. She looked like she was running from the hellhounds that were released from Tartarus. She kept running, faster and faster, heart pumping with blazing speed that would have made Rainbow Dash impressed. She was nearing Twilight's library home when, suddenly, she jumped, busting through the door, luckily not breaking it. As she did, she rolled onto the ground, only to pop back up standing on her hind legs with her front ones outstretched. "I'm back, everypony! Let's PARTY!" She cried with a big smile. Only for Twilight, Applejack, Riku, Spike, even Owlowiscious to be just staring at her. Of course, tears were streaming down Applejack's face while Twilight's looked like they were starting to water and Riku had a look of surprise on his.

"Jeez, everypony, if I know how much you guys were gonna miss me, I'd have leave more often." She said smiling at her own little joke.

"Pinkie Pie! Thank goodness you're back!" Twilight said as she rushed to hug her friend.

"Awwww, I missed you too, Twilight!" Pinkie said while returning the hug then she looked to Applejack and gasped loudly. "Applejack, why are you crying?! Did you miss so much you started to cry?! I'm so sorry for making you miss me so much!" She said right after zooming to her side.

"It's not that, Pinkie Pie." Riku tried to explain.

"Something terrible happened while you were gone, Pinkie… it's horrible!" Twilight told her.

"What happened?" She asked. "Oh! Did Dashie busted her wing again?" She asked.

"No it wasn't that." Twilight answered.

"Oh! Did you get a visit from your future self?" Pinkie asked.

"What? No, Pinkie, list-" Twilight started before being interrupted by Pinkie again.

"Oh! Oh! Did it have something to do with the Flim Flam brothers and the fact that everypony in Ponyville is sick?" She asked.

"No! I mean Yes! Wait, how did you know that?" Twilight asked her pink friend.

"Because they're right outside causing a ruckus." Pinkie said while pointing to a window that shows the Flim Flam brothers on their strange new machine trying to rally the other ponies for something.

"Wha-What in tarnation is going on out there!?" Applejack cried, after wiping away her tears upon hearing that those dastardly brothers are outside. The three ponies and dragon rushed out the door.

As they neared the brothers, they began to hear what they were yelling about. "Rally up, my fellow ponies, as you can see, the town is in a mess! This is all because the Apple family was too careless in quality control. Ain't that right, brother?" Flim said loudly as he asked his brother.

"Right you are, brother dear, I believe that the rest of the ponies that didn't get apple poisoning should take a stand. After all, what pony wants to have such terrible quality in service?" Flam said, continuing after agreeing with his brother.

"You ponies deserve better after feeding you all with such terrible sweets, I say demand your money back and boot them off the apple business!" Flim continued on. Several ponies were mumbling, most of them agreeing with idea.

"Now, hold just a minute!" Twilight said after walking up to the brothers. "That's not fair! Applejack and her family have been working their Apple Orchard farm for generations! I mean, yeah, yesterday was strange but it wasn't intentional!" Twilight tried to reason.

"Of course it wasn't intentional!" Applejack agreed, "We were sure all the apples that were picked were of great quality! Right Riku? When you were picking apples with Big Mac, you guys checked the apples for Granny Smith right?"

"Yeah, Big Mac told me to look for apples that didn't have any bruises and that they were red and ripe and separate the green ones from the red ones." Riku answered.

"So! That means you were the reason why these ponies got sick then!" Flam blamed pointing at Riku.

"What?!" Riku, Twilight, and Applejack cried.

"Tsk ,tsk, tsk" Flam scolded as he waved his hoof like waving a finger in disapproval. "Isn't it obvious? Asking an amateur to tell the difference from a ripe apple from a bad one? I hardly think that the boy even knows what an unripe one looks like, much less then a bad one."

"With such shoddy employees, it's no wonder why the treats would have caused such an epidemic of bad apple poisoning." Flim continued for his brother.

"Now hold your horses there!" Applejack interrupted. "My big brother would have taught Riku which apples would've been bad and which would have been good to go. Right, Riku?"

Riku nodded to affirm. "Big Mac told me what the bad apples and ripe apples were like and how to spot them. I made sure to get rid of the rotten ones." Riku explained.

"There you see?" Applejack said triumphantly.

"So then we have your brother to take responsibility for this?" Flam said smug.

"What? No! He didn't do anything wrong! Just what are you trying to imply here?" Applejack said angrily at hearing such an accusation against a member of her family.

"Well, who else could it be?' Flim answered back.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked weary of the two.

"Well, if a member of your family was the person in charge of teaching this amateur of being able to tell which apple is ripe and which is starting to go bad, he must not have done a good job if this is the result." Flam explained as he stretches his hooves apart from each other as if indicating the whole town exemplifying its current state. As the ponies argued, Pinkie and Spike were merely looking back and forth from the speaking pony.

"Bu-but-" Applejack started

"I think we heard enough, ponies monopolizing a certain business market is one thing but just bringing bad service because they think they can get away with it is another." Flam said in a disappointed look on his face.

"Wouldn't every pony agree?" Flim egged on the crowd.

"Yeah! The whole town is sick and it's all cause of the Apple's family's treats!" One pony said amongst the crowd.

"We should boycott their apples!" Another shouted.

"We demand a refund!" yelled another. The eyes of Applejack, Riku, Spike, and Twilight were in horror as the whole town of Ponyville was turning against the Apple family. The crowd's shouting turning into a mantra of "Rotten apples got to go!" as the crowd shouted, and Flim and Flam were just smiling smugly victory assured of running the apple family out of town.

"HOLD IIIIIIIT!" Some pony shouted. Everypony's eyes had turned to…

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight said curiously wondering what her friend was going to say.

"I'm not exactly sure what the hay is going on, but from what it sounds like… Applejack's family had their annual Apple Sweet Sale and pretty much most of ponyville had gotten sick from the treats, except for a few and the brothers here are trying to make every pony pretty much boycott all of their apple products while demanding a refund of their sweets. Right?" Pinkie essentially said explaining the situation.

"Yes, that's right." Flam answered.

"Oh, Okay, I was just making sure." She said smiling widely. "But what I don't get is why the apples would be bad, they never had them bad before when Applejack's family had their Apple Sweets Sale. Why would they suddenly change?" She said while having her hoof to her chin.

"Good question and point, Pinkie Pie. Eheheheh" Applejack said with a nervous smile.

"Well isn't it obvious? They obviously don't care about their customers anymore." Flim answered.

"Now that's not true!" Applejack protested.

"If not, then why is everypony sick from YOUR treats? I mean, sure, we have the lucky few that didn't get sick but still such a huge majority." Flam argued.

"Wait, if these ponies aren't sick, then how come you guys are complaining and asking for a refund?" Pinkie asked.

"Because there was a high chance they would have!" Flim explained.

"But they didn't right?" Pinkie explained.

"Soooo why are you guys angry about getting perfectly good treats?" Pinkie asked.

"Well that's true… but our friends had those same treats and they got sick!" A pony in the crowd shouted.

"We're still gonna boycott your products because of how terrible your services are!" Another yelled.

"Wait! hold on everypony! Please at least listen to what Applejack has to say." Twilight pleaded with the mob. She turned to Applejack and gave her a nod signaling it was her stage now.

Applejack took a few steps forward took off her hat and cleared her throat. "Now, everypony, Ah know this looks real bad, but, please, believe me. My family has never let the quality on our apples down before, This is the first time this has ever happened." She started. She looked over the crowd before continuing. "Now Ah'm sure y'all remember Cider Season when THESE lowdown dirty snakes" (The brothers just looked away into the sky and whistled innocently.) "tried to cheat and use their contraption to make terrible Apple Cider to win that contest from before. But then y'all tasted yourself how horrible their cider was. My family always made great sweets and apple products, and we still want to, so please, give us some time to let us investigate why our apples were suddenly bad. Ah'm sure we'll find it, and if we don't… Sweet Apple Acres will gladly refund the money to the ponies whose gotten sick from our apple treats." Applejack finished.

"That's well and all but what's to stop you from letting this happen again hmmm?" Flim pointed out.

"Well we-" Applejack started.

"I have a proposition… if you can't figure out the cause of all this in one week. WE I.E. my brother and I will take over the apple industry in your family's place." He finished.

"Hey Wait a-" Riku started before Flam interrupted him.

"Indeed! After all, WE know how to make sweets that won't make a pony sick, although our tastes could improve but that's just an enhancement or two on the machine in order to fix."

"And everypony will agree that they want to eat tasty treats that won't give them grief in the long run. Something our machine can give" Flim finished for his brother.

"We agree to those terms!" A pony from the crowd said.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Applejack, disappointed from the lack of trust from the ponies she thought she knew answered. "Alright, if that's what everypony wants, then it's a deal… the Apple family will give up our farm to the FlimFlam bros. IF we can't find out what caused our apples in our sweets to be bad." She said glaring at the twin bros.

"We accept. You have a week." Flim answered. Looking down on Applejack from on top of weird machine he and his brother were standing on.

"One week, remember that." Flam reminded them.

"We'll remember." Applejack said her head turned back to them as she was walking away. "Come on y'all, we got a mystery to figure out."

"A mystery?! Oooh, I love mysteries!" Pinkie said while bouncing off. Twilight looked to Riku and Spike worriedly as the two did the same. They walked off catching up with their two friends, while the bros were soundlessly celebrating as if victory was already theirs.

"So… where we going? Pinkie Pie asked.

"Back to the farm, we got to investigate why the apples were all bad. Best way is to check out the farm." Applejack explained while they walked.

"Oooooh, it's a mystery to be solved!" Pinkie Pie said as she pulled out a deerstalker hat and a pipe before blowing bubbles into it. As the five friends walked on, Riku noticed Twilight had a worried look on her face as she was thinking.

"It's really worrying, isn't it?" Riku said as he walked alongside Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm worried about the ponies that got sick, I hope Rarity and Fluttershy wasn't part of the group that did." Twilight answered.

Applejack looked back to Twilight. "Maybe you should go and check on the hospital, Twi, don't worry about us, we'll handle things but you and Spike should check on them if they're really there." Applejack told her.

"Are you sure? You guys might need the help though." Twilight replied.

"Don't worry, sugahcube. Me, Pinkie Pie, and Riku can handle things, right, guys?" Applejack said.

"Ab-so-lutely! Lokie Doki!" Pinkie answered cheerfully and Riku nodded to affirm.

"Alright then. I'll let you know you guys said 'hi', okay? Good luck! Come on, Spike." Twilight said

"Right behind ya, Twilight. Or on your behind. Heheh." Spike said as he jumped onto her back.

"Twilight!" Applejack cried after her purple friend.

"Yes, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Could ya tell Fluttershy and Rarity… Ah'm sorry this happened, it was our sweets that made them and the other ponies sick so-" Applejack started.

"Don't worry, Applejack, I'm sure the girls don't blame you. Besides, it wasn't even your fault. I'll let them know though." Twilight assured her friend.

"Thanks Twi." Applejack said relieved. They hugged before Twilight and Spike sped off. And the three ponies walked the other way heading to Sweet Apple Acres.

The trio was nearing the gate to Sweet Apple Acres. "Well, y'all, we're here, Sweet Apple Acres, come on, we don't have time to lose, we got to find out why our apples were so bad it caused Apple poisoning." Applejack said

"Right-i-o!" Pinkie cried following Applejack into the Orchard.

"Don't worry, Applejack, we'll definitely figure out the reason, and make sure you can keep your Orchard." Riku assured her.

"Thanks, Riku, Ah just hope we can make it in time." She said as she looked down hearten.

"Applejack, I know we'll find the reason, and then we'll show those brothers whose quality is really bad." He consoled while smirking.

Applejack smiled back grateful for his comforting words. "Come on, I think Pinkie Pie might explode from waiting so long for us." Riku said jokingly as they started walking.

As they started to walk Riku had noticed something from the corner of his eye. "_Huh? What was that?_" he thought, as he turned to look at the trees.

"Somethin the matter sugahcube?" Applejack asked Riku.

"I thought I saw something around those trees Riku said as he pointed a roof to the direction of some apple trees.

"I don't see anythin." Applejack replied.

"Well, I see apple trees, Applejack, you sure you don't need glasses, 'cause those trees seem to be pretty hard to miss." Pinkie Pie said as she popped up in front her. Surprised Applejack stepped back a bit.

"Pinkie, when did you come down to here?" Applejack asked.

"Well, you two were taking so long that I figured I'd come to you instead!" She said.

"Oh." Applejack said as she scrunched her nose a bit her gaze away from Pinkie.

"So, what's been keeping you guys?" Pinkie asked.

"I thought I saw something around those apple trees." Riku said as he pointed a hoof.

"I don't see anything." Pinkie said as she squinted her eyes and covered her forehead to keep sunlight from interfering with her sight.

"I could've sworn I saw something there before but… it was probably just me." Riku said, when he remembered something. "That's right! I can't believe I forgotten. Applejack!" he practically yelled.

"Wh-What is it Riku?" Applejack asked. A bit startled by his outburst.

"Heartless! There were Heartless here yesterday when I reached your orchard! I had forgotten they were here for some reason and they were picking your apples." He told her.

"WHAT!? There were those shadow monster critters here in MAH FARM?!" Applejack screamed. Riku nodded and told her what he remembered about yesterday, how the Heartless seemingly looked like they were picking apples from her farm, but he was able to stop them. "But why would Heartless be pickin apples from mah farm?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it could be the reason why the apples we picked were so bad even though me and Big Mac thought they were good." Riku theorized.

"It looks we have a real mystery afoot!" Pinkie Pie cried as she pulled out a magnifying glasss and looked through it with one of her eyes moving it back and forth as if trying to focus.

"Wait a minute! What if Riku saw another Heartless trying to pick our apples?!" Apple jack cried upon realization.

"I saw it again! It went this way!" Riku cried as he pointed a hoof to the direction near the barn.

"The chase is afoot!" Pinkie Pie yelled as they ran after where Riku pointed to.

As they neared the barn Riku noticed a shadow popping around. "There!" he cried and pointed. There it was a Shadow heartless jumping around the trees picking apples and going into its shadow form to run away.

"After that little varmint!" Applejack yelled as chased after it past some trees. Only to suddenly stop as they came face to face with several large round Heartless.

"Big Bodies!" Pinkie cried. Riku summoned his keyblade and leaped into action., followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie who put on their respective Elements of Harmony and leaped into action ahead of him! Pinkie Pie hopped right behind the Big Body that was in front of them and bucked it up, landing on its rear, stunned. Applejack did the same and bucked it again, before suddenly pulling out a lasso from behind her and lasso'd the Big Body spun it around in a circle three times before loosing the hold onto it sending it flying into a tree and causing it to dissipate, releasing a heart into the air.

They weren't done yet though, as there were five more and they were coming for them. Riku, wasn't going to sit back either though. He ran straight for one, and pulled a Reversal, on the nearest Big Body Heartless and knocked it into the air with his keyblade, only for Pinkie Pie to suddenly fire confetti at it with a cannon. Surprising him, and even more surprisingly, the Heartless actually dissipated from the force of the confetti shot out of the cannon, releasing yet another heart. Upon seeing that, Riku decided to go for the other Heartless but, before he could, Applejack got them to first. She ran right behind them and bucked the apple tree they were under. They turned to face her only to be bombarded by the tree's apples.

As they were distracted by the bombarding of the apples, Pinkie Pie runs in only to fire away three shots of confetti, dissipating three of the four Big Bodies, and firing one more shot of dough… entrapping the Big Body before being hit by a Zantetsuken strike from Riku. Upon defeating the heartless, the trio got together making sure they were alright. "And stay off mah farm!" Applejack said, proud of her accomplishment of protecting her apple farm home

"Boy, that was fun!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped.

"Wow, I didn't even know you guys could fight like that." Riku Said. "That was amazing!" He continued with a surprised look followed by a smile.

"Awwww, shucks, sugahcube, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and me, even Rarity know how to handle ourselves, especially when we need to get down and rough." Applejack said confidently.

"Remind me not to get you guys mad." Riku said chuckling. Only for the other two to follow suit. "Still though… what were those Heartless doing here?" Riku asked pondering.

"You tell us, sugahcube, you're the Heartless expert here." Applejack asked.

"Saaaaay… what happened to that tiny one that we were following?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh yeah! Where is it?!" Riku said, as the three looked around to see if they could spot it.

"There it is!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she pointed to a tree where the shadow was sitting only for it to see them and decided that a quick getaway was in order.

"After it!" Applejack cried as the three gave chase once more.

As they followed the small Heartless, they kept running into more and more Heartless, they fought against Big Bodies, Red Nocturnes, Blue Symphonies, Soldiers, hordes of Shadows, and eventually, Heartless variation of Earth Ponies. They kept fighting them taking them down and eventually cornered and finally took out the Heartless Shadow that they were chasing. They were completely out of breath from the long chase and the multiple battles that happened along the way. "Whooey! That was some chase wasn't it?" Applejack asked.

"You said it. I think my hooves are gonna fall off and I think I pulled a muscle." Pinkie Pie said as she showed her left front leg and let it swing aimlessly back and forth showing how loose it is after pulling her muscle.

"Yeah, but although we chased it all the way around, while taking out those Heartless, we didn't really find anything, did we?" Riku said disappointed. Applejack was about to reply to Riku when suddenly however something had caught her eye.

"What the hay is this?" Applejack asked nopony in particular. She reached for what seemed to be a scroll parchment that was just lying there on the ground. After unrolling it, she began to read it out loud.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today Ah learned that… hey this is one of Twilight's Friendship Reports that she sent to Princess Celestia!" She nearly cried.

"A friendship Report?!" Riku said excited.

"Yeah, it is! But… what's it doing in your farm, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I… I don't know." Applejack answered back.

"I can explain why." Riku told them, and after explaining what happened to him Twilight, and Spike yesterday morning, they understood why they found it, but not why did it end up where they found it. To which Riku could not answer. "I wouldn't know why it's here, all I know is that it was taken mainly because of how much light it must have for the Heartless to take it." Riku told them.

"Well, in any case, we found it, we can give it back to Twilight once we get a better chance to investigate the farm." Applejack said as Riku and Pinkie both nodded to agree and the three once again began their investigation.

They walked and looked around the farm for hours, occasionally getting into another scuffle or so here and there against Heartless that pop out. None of the Pony Heartless yet but the others seem to constantly pop out. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they stopped right outside of Applejack's house. "ah just don't understan it." Applejack said dejected. "No, matter where we looked the apples all looked fine."

"Yeah, they're sweet and juicy like they always were." Pinkie Pie said as she was chewing on an apple.

"It's already dark out, Applejack, I'm sure even Twilight must be home at the library by now. We should call it a day and try again tomorrow." Riku suggested.

Applejack sighed disappointedly, "Ah guess you're right, Riku, not much we can do in this dark." She said. "Come on, Ah'll walk you two to the gate." Right after the three started walking however a large creaking sound was heard.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"Ah don't know, but it sounds like a creaking door or something." Applejack described.

"Wait, is it getting closer?" Riku said as he strained his ears to hear in the dark. He moved around trying to home in on the direction where the sound was coming from. Creeeeeeeeeeak, thump. "_thump?_" Riku thought,

"Did you guys hear that thump?" Riku asked. The two mares nodded. "Whatever it is, its close and its big." THUMP! Another large thump was heard and the three ponies actually felt the earth shake.

"Celestia, that thing must be huge! How'd we miss a critter so big its steps could cause earthquakes?!" Applejack asked.

"I don't know what it is, but I think we're about to find out." Riku said as he summoned his keyblade. The three waited facing the direction of where the last thump was heard… but there was nothing, just apple trees.

"Do you think it fell asleep?" Pinkie Pie asked. Then suddenly several light thuds were heard.

"Uhhh no, Pinkie, I reckon it didn't." Applejack answered Pinkie, as several apples rolled down to them.

"Huh, I guess a few apples were ripe enough to drop." Pinkie Pie said as she picked one up with a hoof and took a bite… right before spitting it back out. "Eeeewww! That apple tasted like moss!" Pinkie said as she kept spitting out apple pieces.

"Hold on a minute there, Pinkie, let me see that apple!" Applejack said as she went to take the apple from Pinkie's hoof.

She inspected it. "Riku, you mind coming over here and make some light?" Applejack asked. In response, Riku made a tiny orb of shining bright light appear on the tip of his keyblade acting as a torch. Applejack inspected the apple, it was bright red, as any ripe apple would be and looked it would be delicious and as she looked over to where Pinkie took a bite, it was dark brown as if it was out in the sun for too long.

"Ah knew it! This isn't one of our apples! All our apples wouldn't be rotting on the inside with ripe red skin on the outside!" Applejack proclaimed.

"But I thought all the trees here belonged to the Orchard?" Riku asked.

"They do! But somepony must've planted another tree and replaced one of ours." Applejack concluded.

Right then, something incredibly large jumped from the forest, trying to land on them! "Run!" Riku yelled as the three leaped for cover getting out of its way. They leaped and rolled as the large thing landed.

"You two alright?" Applejack coughed, asking her friends.

"I'm okie dokie lokie." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Ditto." Riku said and they turned to face… an apple tree… with a very mean looking face and a Heartless symbol right under its face as its roots kept pounding away at the ground. "A Heartless, I knew it!" Riku said.

"What IS it, Riku?!" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, I never encountered this particular Heartless before." Riku replied to her.

"Uuuuuh guys?" Pinkie Pie said while looking up. "I think we should look out abooOOOOOOVE!" Pinkie Pie cried loudly as she started to run. The two followed as soon as they saw two more large shadows appearing below them getting bigger as two more of the same Heartless dropped down on them.

"There're three of them! Get ready, guys, here they come!" Riku cried as the three apple tree like Heartless started pounding away with their roots charging in at them. The three stood their ground against the upcoming Heartless prepared for battle.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 12

Each Apple has its Day

It is a quiet night in the Apple family farm, as far as anypony looking in from afar can see. Nothing, but just lush trees and apples…until you hear a loud boom and huge cloud dust appearing in the middle of the orchard. If one were to zoom in, they could see a battle underway as a giant tree-like monster leaped into the air and landed right in the middle of three ponies as they rolled out of the way.

"Applejack, are you okay?!" a certain silver colt yelled to an orange mare.

"Ah'm Ahright! Pinkie, You okay?!" She answered

"I'm okie dokie loky!" Pinkie answered back. Keyblade in mouth, Riku charged at the Heartless tree, landing two hits with one swing before backing off as it tried to swipe at him with its branches. He ran circles around it as fast as he could, the tree tried to turn in order to keep up with him. As the Heartless tree was distracted, Applejack took this opportunity to run straight up behind it and was about to give it a nice double hoof buck to its backside when she was suddenly tossed back, by the second Heartless tree. Disoriented, she cleared her head just in time to see the Heartless come for her again with a branch, she rolled on her side to dodge and run. Nearby, Pinkie was having trouble with the third tree, as she blasting away at it with her dough-loaded Party Cannon. As she continued firing away, the tree just kept whacking the dough away or letting it stick to its branches.

"Uhhh guys, I think we might be in trouble here." Pinkie stated, after seeing how the Heartless was pretty much unharmed save for its now sticky with dough branch limbs.

"Ah think we can see that Pinkie!" Applejack replied.

"Girls, try using your Elements!" Riku suggested loudly nearly getting his head smacked by a flying rotten apple being distracted. As he suggested the two went for their back and pulled out similar necklaces with jewels adorning same style of their respective cutie marks. They put them on and the jewels burned a light glow, before dimming.

"Oooooh pretty." Pinkie exclaimed seeing the neat glow effect. She rushed off and once again tried firing her Party cannon at her opponent. However, nothing really changed it was just another blast of dough that hit the branch arm of the Heartless. However, this time the dough flashed and suddenly exploded with confetti, damaging the Heartless.

"Neato! I didn't know my element made things blow up with confetti!" Pinkie said surprised.

Trying to not be distracted by Pinkie's outburst, Applejack also put on her own element, unfortunately, as she was equipping it the Heartless she was fighting was already towering over her with a branch in the air ready to smash her with it.

"Oh my." Applejack said as she gulped closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Luckily for her, Riku saw the Heartless earlier and charged straight at it following up with a leap and gave it a heavy swing, staggering it.

"Applejack, now's your chance!" He called out loudly. Upon hearing his voice the orange mare swung around and gave that tree a bucking that sent it flying up in the air for five feet off the ground.

"Whoa nelly! When did I get that strong?!" Applejack exclaimed wide eyed.

"It's your elements! They must be increasing your strengths to make you more powerful then you normally are!" Riku answered as he blocked an incoming branch, he then readied his sword to go into a lunge and struck the Heartless from behind and followed up with two swings of his sword using his mouth before finishing with another heavy swing. But as he finished the Heartless swung one its branches and threw Riku away. As Riku was thrown into the air he flipped around and fired yelled

"FIRE!" as another black fireball blasted from his keyblade.

As the trio kept fighting, certain small blue creature was watching them from afar, silently watching the three put up their best against their wooden assailants. In the Station of Serenity the cloaked figure was once again watching a screen silently with the masked boy, who decided to break said silence after about five minutes of watching the Heartless getting their roots handed back to them by Riku and the two mares.

"Are we really just going to watch this? They're obviously going to win with how weak the Heartless are." Vanitas asked.

"Come now, my masked adolescent friend. Surely you would want to keep watch on their progress after all we need him for our plan to succeed." The cloaked figure replied.

"But do we really need to keep watch on him almost the entire time? I'm getting bored out of my mind here." Vanitas exasperatedly sighed out.

"You need a hobby." The cloaked figure said jokingly.

"So what's the point of this anyway? We already have those brothers working on the palm of our hand do we really need to keep watch on them when we already know what's going to happen?" Vanitas asked.

"Of course, we do, after all we don't want any… mishaps, do we?" he said while fiddling with his fingers.

"It'll just mean what I said about them before was true, he's a weakling and we need someone else." Vanitas replied.

"And I don't feel like waiting for another millennia just to get out of here, so I'm going to make sure that THIS 'Weakling' does what I have planned. So sit back, have some chocolate milk of glass and enjoy the show." The figure said irritated while handing Vanitas a glass of chocolate milk. Taking it he lies back on the couch lifts up his mask, and takes a sip as he goes back to watching.

Riku, however, was not having a relaxing time sitting on a couch, drinking chocolate milk, he'd like to, but having a giant tree monster trying to smack its branches into your face kind of prevents that. Good thing he was about to wrap things up.

"Girls, come together, I have an idea on how to end this nice and fast!" He yelled over to Applejack and Pinkie.

"Righty-oh!" Pinkie replied back as she blasted the heartless with her party cannon sending it flying through the air.

"Comin your way, sugahcube!" Applejack replied back as she bucked the Heartless she was fighting towards the one Pinkie sent flying. They crashed together and at that moment, Riku had pointed his keyblade once again at the Heartless and yelled

"Wind!" And a gust of air swirled around the three creatures creating a miniature tornado that picked up rocks and twigs nearby as they swirled they were battered cut and smashed into each other. As the wind settled the monsters looked around and didn't see the three ponies at all. But suddenly, they heard their voices from above!

"Trinity Limit!" They cried at the same time, and a large magic circle encompassing the three started to grow and a flash of light appeared. The Heartless were encompassed by the light and soon became wisps as three hearts were released into the night the light subsided, the victorious trio were celebrating their victory.

"That was FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! AGAIN!" Pinkie yelled as she hopped around them.

"Ah gotta say that was some light show. Riku, did you do that?" Applejack asked the silver colt.

"Sort of, it kind of happens from time to time with the keyblade, I actually don't really know what triggers it but the keyblade sort of tells me when it pops up, usually at the most best of times actually." Riku tried to explain.

"Well Ah'm sure glad it did when it did, cause hooooooey! That was probably one of the strangest rowdiest hoedowns Ah've EVER been in apart from the other one we had." Applejack proclaimed.

Riku smiled sheepishly. "Well we figured out why the apple treats were causing such a problem, but how exactly do we explain it? I mean it's not like I can just reveal the existence of the Heartless to the public." Riku pondered out loud.

"Well if ya ask me, I say we should just tell them the truth, after all Honesty is the best policy for things like this." Applejack suggested.

"Uhhhh but what about that whole bridgey thingy? You know when enough ponies know about other worlds then suddenly a connection?" Pinkie reminded Applejack.

"Oh right Ah fergot bout that." Applejack replied a bit sheepishly while pulling her hat down to cover her eyes.

"It's okay, I know you just want to let everypony know what really happened with those treats." Riku consoled. "But if we're dealing with the Heartless too we need to be careful about letting things slip."

"I should know! I almost let things slip all the time!" Pinkie interjected. "Like when I hold butter to make some cupcakes and it just goes right through my hooves, or when I'm trying to catch little Pumpkin whenever she starts to make herself fly with her magic or when –"

"Uhhh Pinkie? Ah think we get the idea." Applejack interrupted. Placing a hoof on her excitable friend's shoulder. "So what's the plan Riku? You thought of anythin yet?" Applejack asked.

"Hmmm, well to be honest I'm not sure. This seemed a little too easy. Plus we made a lot of treats I'm not too sure if three Heartless could actually make that many apples for those treats. There's probably a lot more of them in your orchard." Riku surmised. He would know of course. He's seen how the Heartless act, they often come in much larger groups then just this. Plus they tend to be hiding everywhere they can even in plain sight or just plain pop out of nowhere when you're least expecting it. "I think we should continue looking around more. Three Heartless are just too few to make that many apples. Also I get this feeling that we might not be only be dealing with Heartless for some reason." Riku said after some thought.

"What makes ya say that?" Applejack asked.

"I have a gut feeling." Riku replied.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie was excitably crying as she waved her hoof out around. "I think I found us a clue!" She said as she went to a nearby bush. She reached in with a hoof and somehow in some way grabbed something and pulled it out. It was a strange blue mouse like creature with jagged ears and sharp limbs with no digits or claws and with red eyes.

"Another Heartless Critter?!" Applejack cried.

"No, it's not a Heartless whatever it is, at least it doesn't seem to be a heartless." Riku replied. It certainly resembled closely to a Shadow Heartless but the shape and color was completely off it also seems more angry looking then even some more ferocious Heartless he faced off against. The weirder thing is if it was a Heartless why didn't it attack them? After all most of these Heartless are all aggressive save for those weird mushroom-like Heartless Sora told him about. The little creature struggled to break free of Pinkie's grasp and was able to meld to the ground to escape.

"Hey!" Pinkie cried. "Oh no you don't!" she followed after the creature with Applejack and Riku in tow. They chased it for a while until it just jumped and warped itself away in a strange orb. "Hey that's cheating!" Pinkie Pie pouted.

"Just what was that critter hidin in that bush fer?" Applejack pondered outloud.

"I don't know, but to be honest… I think it was spying on us." Riku surmised. "It didn't attack us even though it was nearby, it just watched us and it although it resembled a Heartless it wasn't one."

"I'm getting a bad feeling from all this Riku." Applejack shared her thoughts as she Riku, and Pinkie stared at the spot where the creature was before it disappeared.

In the Serenity Station, the cloaked figure sitting on the couch with Vanitas moved his head to face him. "Well that was a close one. Now they know that somepony's been watching them." He complained.

"How was I supposed to know that pink one saw my Unverse?" Vanitas retorted, he was definitely surprised though. "_How did that pony noticed his Unverse, without him noticing her? When did she even see it?_" he thought. "Well in any case I'll just have to use a more sneaky one next time."

"At least we know now to be more careful when Pinkie is around. I swear that Pony has eyes on the back of her head." The cloak figure said as he scratched what maybe his chin. "Oh well, at least they don't know who we are, now THAT would be bad, after all it would ruin the little surprise I have for them. Heheheheh." The mysterious figure giggled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well Then what's the next part of this plan?" Vanitas asked.

"Oh it's coming, in fact we only need to sit down and watch." The mysterious figure said as he put up his feet on the couch as he turned his head back to the image on the screen which showed the image of Applejack, Riku and Pinkie Pie talking to each other with the two latter leaving the farm and splitting up.

Riku, Applejack, and Pinkie had agreed it was certainly late and although there may be more of those Heartless trees around it would be best to wait till tomorrow morning to come back to hunting them down along with Twilight to help out. Thus, for now the three decided to head back to their respective residences to rest up for tomorrow. Riku was in the middle of town walking back to the library, thinking very hard, this face was screwed with worry.

"_This sure has been one crazy day. Applejack might be losing her farm and we only have six more days to figure out how to fix all this. I hope Applejack is going to be okay, she lives on that farm after al,l if the Heartless come after her or her family… I'd never be able to forgive myself._" Riku sighed as he approached Twilight's home. "_I wonder how I'm going to search for Sora's heart fragments while doing this…_" Opening the door while downhearted, Twilight approached him upon seeing him walk in.

"Riku! How was the search did you find out what was the cause? And are you alright?" Twilight asked rather quickly and worriedly. Riku looked up to her before answering telling her what had happened tonight. "That's terrible! Then doesn't that mean Applejack is in danger!?" She cried.

"That's what I said." Riku replied. "But she just told me she and her family can take of themselves and that me and Pinkie shouldn't worry and just rushed us out. We were going to head back there in the morning to find the rest of the Heartless." Riku said pausing before continuing. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not too keen on the idea on leaving them alone. I'm thinking of heading back there to do a little more looking around." He said.

"I agree, in fact I'm coming along too!" Twilight insisted right before trying to stifle a yawn but was failing horribly at doing so.

"Uhh maybe you should go to bed. You must be pretty tired." Riku said.

"No way, I'm coming along! Applejack is one of my best friends and I'm not going to let her possibly get hurt just because I'm a little sleepy. I'm not taking no for an answer either!" Twilight insisted, before stifling another yawn. Riku understood Twilight's reasoning for wanting to go so badly. Applejack was a dear friend to her, and she would do anything to make sure she was alright. But it was very late and this Pony was up since early morning visiting her friends at the hospital and plus all the excitement the last few days, it would tire any pony out.

As such before she could react Riku summoned his keyblade and said one word:

"_**Sleep.**_"

With that one word, a very tiny but fluffy sheep fell on Twilight's head, disappearing right after it landed, causing Twilight to suddenly get drowsy before falling straight to sleep. Catching her before she fell, Riku took her to her room and tucked her in her bed before heading back out to Applejack's farm.

"_Sorry, Twilight, I know Applejack is your friend and you really wanted to help but with how tired you were, you'd probably wouldn't be able to think as well as you normally do._" Riku thought to himself as he dashed off to the farm. When he arrived, he went straight to it. "Now let's see where those Heartless are hiding." Riku said to himself. As he walked in, he listened as carefully as he could. He could hear the clopping of his hooves, his eyes darting around and as he turned around his head to see if he could spot anything out of the ordinary, he walked slowly making sure to catch everything as he followed the beaten path that served as a road to the house where Applejack's family stayed. Earlier, before Riku reached Twilight's library home, a certain orange blonde mane mare was pacing around her room, in her house on a hill surrounded by apple trees. Her face was wrought with worry.

"_Ugh Ah can't sleep, not while knowing those things are out there, but ah know Riku and Pinkie need their rest and honestly so do Ah, But who can sleep at a time like this?!_" Applejack thought. She was worried the whole time and didn't know what to do. Plus she had no pony she could confide to. Two of her friends are probably in agony in the hospital because of the treats SHE sold them, the other three were probably exhausted and probably needs rest, and there's no way she could talk to her family about this considering how she needed to keep what was really going on a secret lest a bridge is created to connect this world to others. She just wasn't sure what to do.

CREAK! CREAK! CLUNK!

"What the hay was that?" Applejack said aloud to herself.

CREAK! CREAK! CLUNK!

"_Outside?_" She thought. Applejack rushed to her window to check what was out there, but unfortunately she couldn't see very well with how dark it was, however, there were some movements among the trees so whatever it was, it was big. "_Heartless!_" She thought, she was about to rush to the door when it opened itself. "Applebloom? What are you doin outta bed, little sis?" Applejack asked her little sister a bit curious and mostly worried.

"Ah, heard something outside sis, it was really loud, Ah thought AH was just havin a nightmare or something but then I heard it again comin from outside." She said with a frown.

CREAK! CREAK! CLUNK!

The sound groaned from outside. Applejack had her head turned to her window figuring it was probably that same shadowy shape that was probably a Heartless she figured. When she turned her head again to face Applebloom she was nowhere in sight. That is until she heard a whimper from below her and saw her beloved little sister, frightened and clutching at her leg.

"Ah'm scared sis!" She whimpered. Those words broke her heart. In their very own home, her little sister was frightened because of creatures outside. Well, she'll have none of that! No pony frightens her little sister in their very own home much less any critter! She put a hoof on her sister and brushed her mane comforting her.

"Now don't you worry Applebloom everythin's gonna be okay, it's probably just uhhh probably some night critter trying to get into our trash." Applejack reasoned.

"But, Applejack, our trash is all the way at the end of the fence, the sound is so close." Applebloom refuted a bit confused.

"It uhh must be a really loud critter." Applejack reasoned smiling nervously. Applebloom just looked at her with a raised eyebrow not believing her lie. "Look, little sis, Ah promise that whatever it is out there, it's nothing to be afraid of and even if it is, don't you worry, cause Ah'll take care of it." She told her.

"Really?" Applebloom asked.

"Really, cause Ah'm gonna go check out what's makin that noise so you head on back to bed okay? Ah, promise Ah'll be right back and let you know what it was." Applejack reassured as she headed out the door, passing Big Mac along the way. "Big Mac make sure Applebloom gets her sleep, tonight is a school night after all, Ah'll be right back." She told him.

"Eeeyup." The red stallion nodded as he watched his little sister walk out the door.

Upon exiting her door, Applejack noticed a shadow coming up from the road to her house. She pulled out her Element of Harmony and put on before getting into a ready stance and called out. "Who's there?! Ya better tell me who you are or ya gonna get a bucking that'll send ya to next Tuesday!" Applejack cried out.

"Applejack, it's me! I came back to check up on you!" A familiar voice cried back.

"Riku?" Applejack asked surprised.

"Sorry, I know you wanted us to go home to rest but… I got worried knowing you have to be here with your family with all Heartless running about." He explained.

"Ah see." She said before giving him a hug. "Thanks, I shouldn'ta sent you and Pinkie away, Ah'm actually a little worried. Ah heard a weird noise earlier."

Riku, a bit surprised from the hug earlier but quickly regained his composure, looked around and tried to listen. "By any chance did it go 'Creak Creak Clunk'?" He asked.

"Yeah! That's what Ah been hearing all night! Ah was going to check it out when I saw you comin. Ah thought you were wonna them Heartless critters." She stated.

"Well I was following the sound earlier when I ended up here in front of your house, shall we look together then?" Riku asked.

"Much appreciated to be honest." Applejack agreed giving a bit of a sheepish smile.

The two started following the sound whenever it was heard. It wasn't long after that they were very deep in the orchard, near the Western Orchard in which case Applejack warned Riku to be careful of because of all the fruit bats that suddenly nested there. As they followed the sound they ran into more Heartless, luckily Riku and Applejack was more than enough to take them out. However, it wasn't long after some time that the sound stopped.

"What happened? I don't hear anything."

"Me neither, how'd a critter so big disappear without making as much as a squeak?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know but I do know that's how they get around sometimes."

"Applejack, do you-oof!" Riku grunted as he was hit from behind with something heavy. Struggling to stand, he dropped to his knees looking up trying to see who attacked him but alas the darkness was creeping up on him and made it hard for him to see. With the last thing he saw before darkness taking him was of Applejack calling out his name before a pony from behind her knocked her out as well.

"Uuuugh, what hit me?" Riku groaned.

"A coupla snakes in the grass is who." Applejack groaned as well right beside him.

"Applejack, what happened and where are we?" Riku asked as he looked around.

"We're still on the farm, I'd say this is the West Orchard. Also Ah think we're in a bit of a bind here." Applejack stated as she looked down. Doing the same, Riku saw that they were tied up bound to an apple tree upright.

"Why are we tied up?!" Riku asked a bit surprised.

"Ah reckon the ponies that did it wanted to keep us from looking around. Ah think we might be on to the ponies who done brought those Heartless trees here!" Applejack surmised.

"Urrrgh!" Riku grunted, trying to break free of the rope. "It's no good I can't break this rope." He sighed.

"Why can't you just use your keyblade? I thought it could unlock things? Or you could cut us free?" Applejack asked. "Can't." Riku simply answered. "The keyblades power can only work on locks, metaphorical or not, this isn't a lock, it's a knot. Not exactly something a key can unlock."

"So then just cut it?" She asked.

"I can't do that either, I need more momentum in my swing to be able to cut, I'd do no different from hitting it with a metal rod, trying to swing it." He explained.

"So we're basically stuck?" She asked.

"Yeah unless somepony comes by and rescues us." Riku answered. Applejack sighed disappointedly. This was obviously a bad situation, they have no idea when morning will come and even then they need somepony to come help them. Plus calling out right now was dangerous it may attract Heartless as well, it seemed quite hopeless to their predicament right now. "Well we can't really do anything else right now… perhaps we should talk?" Riku suggested.

"Talk? Riku, we're tied up to an apple tree while there are Celestia knows how many them Heartless critters and a coupla ponies that could be controlling them running around and ya want ta talk?!" Applejack cried out.

"Well yeah, not like we can do much else right?" Riku explain. Applejack had a thoughtful look for a moment a bit surprised and realized he was right…

"Ah guess ya got a point there." Applejack sighed. "Sorry for snappin at ya." Applejack apologized.

"It's alright, Applejack, I know you're worried but for now we just have to wait until morning." Riku consoled.

"Well then what do ya want to talk about?" Applejack asked him.

"Well, hmmm." Riku said before thinking. "Oh! I do have a question." Riku realized.

"What is it?" Applejack asked back.

"Well I just noticed something about your family." Riku explained

"Like?" Applejack urged on.

"Well I know you're Applebloom and Big Mac's sister. And I know Granny Smith is your grandmother, right?" Riku explained.

"Right and?" Applejack feeling a bit irritated how Riku was beating around the bush.

"Well, this Apple Orchard, err, farm you guys have, it's your family's, right?" Riku asked again.

"Yes, it is it's been in the family since Granny Smith's generation." Applejack answered, a bit dreading after she realized what he might be asking about.

"Well, I noticed how young Applebloom was… and the only ponies I've seen live with her are you, your brother and your grandma… where are your parents?" Riku asked. Applejack looked down on the ground. Her hat covering her eyes, her face solemn.

"My… our parents… they passed away a while ago." She answered her voice sorrowful.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Riku started apologizing.

"Nah, it's alright, you didn't know and, yeah, I guess anypony not from around here would've wondered about that once they got to know us." She started. "Ma died right when Applebloom was born." She paused. "Ah don't know why Ah'm tellin you this Riku, it's kinda strange since Ah never even told mah other friends about it, but do you think you could keep this a secret?" She asked.

"Sure." Riku answered simply a bit confused.

Applejack told her story. How her mother had a weak heart since she was born. And how much stress she was under when she already had Applejack. And suddenly they decided to have another baby when Applejack was a filly. Unfortunately her mother's weak heart couldn't handle the stress of another birth. She passed away shortly after naming Applebloom. Her father had tried to carry on the farm work by himself considering how Big Mac wasn't old enough and Applejack was still a filly plus he had a foal to feed now as well and Granny Smith was much too old to keep working. Things were alright for a while, however, it was shortly after Applebloom had learned how to walk, but not yet speak when an accident struck. While resting on a hill from moving a wagon cart of apples, the braking handle on the wagon had broken off, and exhausted from working so hard for so long he had fallen asleep, he had been carried off the hill and off a cliff. Applejack's father didn't survive.

"I-I'm sorry, Applejack." Riku said… He didn't know what to say, I mean, what do you say to a pony that was telling you how their parents had died?

"That wasn't even the worst of it… for a while… Ah blamed Applebloom for their deaths." Applejack admitted shamefully.

"What? Why?!" Riku asked shocked at the revelation.

"Well, when pa died, Ah just couldn't stop myself from blamin her, Ah kept thinking things like, if she wasn't born, this wouldn'ta happened to pa and ma wouldn't had died!" She cried sobbing in between her words. It was a while before either of them spoke. "You must think Ah'ma horrible sister and pony for thinking like that about Applebloom, huh?" Applejack asked more rhetorically then seriously.

"That depends… do you still blame her?" Riku answered with a question.

"Of course not! Ah love Applebloom, as much as any other pony in my family. Because that's what she is… Family, and you don't hate your family!" She stated adamantly.

"Then my answer is no, I don't think you're a horrible pony or sister. I think you're probably the best sister any pony could ask for. After all, you love her, that's all that matters." Riku explained and smiled. Smiling back comforted by his words Applejack thanked him.

"Thanks for that Riku… Whoo, Ah feel like a weight has been lifted off mah shoulders. Heheh, Ah guess Ah just needed somepony to talk to." She admitted.

"Glad to have helped Applejack besides what are friends for?" Riku answered. She smiled a thankful smile, before she heard a crack like a branch being stepped on.

"Who's there?!" She yelled out.

"No need to shout, it's just us after all." A shadowy figure nearby said before another one showed up as well,

"By the way, wonderful story, I think I almost had a tear in my eye." The other chipped in before the two stepped forward under the moonlight two certain stallions.

"Flim and Flam!" Riku yelled loudly. The two just smiled like having two ominous crescent moons for mouths

Author's notes:

Sorry for taking so long for this chapter everyone, I've just been so busy, you all know how real life can be sometimes. Anyway I finally got a chapter up yay! And no worries I plan to put up more obviously though I admit this chapter was a bit boring for me except the beginning and the ending anyway. But you know what? I decided to give you guys a bit of a preview for something I had in mind for the filler chapter after this arc, which will be right after the next chapter. :D Something I had in mind to do for a while.

Preview: Chapter 14 (Filler arc)

He ran as fast as he could. He was looking back when he saw the strange creatures that stood there only to creep closer to him every time he looked away. He just kept running as fast as he could. He know he couldn't fight them every time he tried to take them out they just kept rebuilding themselves. He knew for sure at least they weren't Heartless. But whatever they were, they were after him for some reason.

"_Oh man I can't keep running like this forever, I gotta find somewhere to hide or something!_" Riku thought. He couldn't fight them so he had no choice but to run, but he couldn't figure out where to run to everywhere he would go it would more likely bring those things to other ponies. He had to find a secluded place and fast!

"Riku! Over here, you can come in here!" a familiar girlish voice yelled out to him. Riku turned his head to face a house where by the entrance door stood a familiar grey wall-eyed mare waving at him to come inside quickly. Thinking that it might be better to do so then to keep running around town to lead the pack of monsters to a populated area, he quickly rushed to where the mare was and ran through the door as she locked and closed the door. She then quickly urged him upstairs.

"Quick! Quick! Upstairs! Upstairs! There's a pony I know that can help us!" She urged quietly.

"Derpy! Do you know what those things are? Just what are they?! I keep trying to knock them into pieces but they just form themselves right back!" Riku nearly cried.

"Shhhhh! Don't worry, just go upstairs and get through the attic. The pony I'm talking about is up there, he might be in a big blue box but, don't worry, it's a lot bigger on the inside he'll help trust me! Just let him know I sent you." Derpy explained before running back to the door.

"I'll distract them, so just go! Oh! And tell him the Weeping Pegasi are back!" She yelled back before flying out a window.

"Wait, Derpy! What are Weeping Pegasi?! And who is this pony?!" Riku yelled back but it was too late Derpy was too far to hear him. "_Guess no choice, I guess I better find this pony in a blue box._" He thought. Riku walked up the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the top he found himself in a hallway where by the end of to his right was a string hanging from a door in the ceiling. "_Must be the attic._" He thought.

He plucked it with his mouth and down propped the stairs. As he went up, he heard a crashing sound. He ran back to the stairs only to come face with… a stone statue of a Pegasus covering its eyes with its hooves.

"Oh crud!" He said as he hurried back to the stairs to the attic. He turned back and saw the Stone statue reached the top of the stairs. He hurried up and pulled the stairs up found the lock to keep it in place, so the statue could not come up. He quickly looked around. And he saw… a literal big blue box. In fact it looked big enough for several ponies to fit in… if they were stacked on top of one another, he also noticed it had something written on the top.

"Police Call Box." He said to himself, Wondering what that meant. He quickly went up to the blue box and tried to open it, only to find out it was locked. "Hey! Anypony in there?!" He cried out. Then he heard loud knocking him behind him. The attic door was shaking from the statue pounding away at it. "_I got to hurry!_" he thought. He quickly summoned his keyblade and pointed at the lock on the door of the box. A light beamed from it and after it subsided, a clack sound was heard.

Riku quickly rushed to the door as soon as he did the attic door busted open. He had no time to lose. He quickly opened the door entered and slammed it shut behind him and locked the door once again with his keyblade. "_That was close!_" he thought. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"What?!" A voice said. Riku looked around and saw a brown Earth pony stallion with an hourglass cutie mark trotting up to him. "What?!" The stallion said as he reached him. "How did you get in here?! I locked that door, I made sure of that, who are you?!" The brown pony asked with a British accent a bit crossed.

"Uhh I'm Riku but… who are you?" Riku asked with a completely bewildered look on his face.

"Me? I'm the Doctor." The brown stallion answered.

"Doctor?... Doctor… Who?" Riku asked again still confused.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor answered smiling.

Author's Notes 2: And there you go. This will be the next chapter I have in mind after finishing up this current Applejack Arc. Hope you all enjoyed it. :D


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any character used in this story.

Note: This Fic is written, assuming the reader HAS played the Kingdom Hearts game series. (Especially I, II, Re:Coded, and Birth by Sleep.) And has watched the first season of MLP:FiM at the least.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Siegfried432 for helping me with the editing of this chapter.

Chapter 13

Hoedown Showdown

The night sky was beautiful, shining like gems on a cloak of black velvet upon Ponyville, where the only light source are the streetlights, and one bright light in an apple orchard, where four ponies gathered, two of them tied up to a tree.

"You two low-down snakes in the grass! Ah knew you two were behind alla this!" Applejack practically screeched in anger upon seeing these two.

"Now now now, Miss Apple, there's no need for names." Flam reprimanded, as the two walked up to them.

"So what do you plan to do with us now?" Riku asked.

"That, my boy, is none of your concern." Flam answered mockingly.

"Yes, since you won't be going anywhere for the next week." Flim continued.

"You can't just leave us here!" Applejack cried in protest.

"Oh yes, we can." Flim answered back smiling smugly,

"And that we will!" Flam continued.

"So long as YOU are gone, Applejack, everypony in town will think you up and deserted them. Meaning, since that naturally assumes you couldn't find out the truth and just ran instead with your tail between your legs, we get the farm." Flim explained.

"And that's all that matters." Flam finished.

"You two are disgusting." Riku spatted, "Using Heartless, to corrupt the apples here just to run her family off it. You're no better than thieves!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Flim said mockingly

"But this is the best chance we have ever since these 'Apples' made such huge fools of us last time we were here in Ponyville." Flam said with as much venom that he could muster to the Apple name.

"That's right, brother! Now we'll get what we deserve and ridding ourselves of the Apple pests all at once. Perfect!"

"You won't get away with this! Our friends will know we went missing and they'll come looking for us!" Riku retorted.

"Of course, we know that and we'll just tell them you two left together leaving town. Like they'll ever know that you're actually here, and there we have it." Flim proclaimed.

"They'll just go off out of town looking for you, even though you'll be right here." Flam finished explaining with a smug smile.

"It's practically foolproof! Wouldn't you say, brother of mine?"

"Indeed I do agree oh brother!" Flim acknowledged.

"Now then, if you'll excuse us, we have to prepare when we get your farm." Flam stated.

"So then toodle loo!" Flim waved his hoof to them good bye as they walked away laughing.

The two trapped ponies could only grit their teeth as they watched their captors walk away laughing at their misfortune, until they faded away from their view in the dark of the night.

"Ya won't get away with this! Our friends will find us! Just you see!" Applejack yelled out at them. "They'll find us… they'll definitely find us… right?" she said quietly, almost a whisper to herself. Riku didn't answer, as he wouldn't know, there was no way for them to contact any of the other ponies. "Riku?" she called to him the silence unnerving her.

"Sorry, Applejack, I was thinking there might be a way to get help after all but it'll take some time." He answered her.

Sighing with a relieved look on her face she asked. "So what's the plan?"

"Well I-" Riku started before he was interrupted.

"I suggest we get you two out of those ropes!" Pinkie Pie said suddenly appearing.

"Pinkie!" Both ponies cried out in unison upon seeing their friend.

"Hey guys! I figured you could use some help. Well, more like, I thought you guys could use some help because I saw you guys tied up but only after I found you guys after coming back here, after thinking about whether or not Applejack needed help because there's a bunch of Heartless on the Apple Farm and I know that she lives with her family, so she'd be the only one who could protect them if they got attacked and that got me worried, so then I figured if I was there I could at least help out so she wouldn't fight alone if they did attacked and-*gasp*" Pinkie stopped for a moment to catch her breath with a large gasp of air. "that's when I decided to come back to the farm and when I got to the farm, I went up to your house and Big Mac told me that you went out to investigate the noise you heard from outside, so I looked around and then after a while I finally found you two tied to this tree and I was about to call out to you but then Flim and Flam showed up, so I hid myself and waited till they left." Pinkie finished with a smile. "By the way, that was a really sad story, Applejack." She added with a frown.

"Awww shucks, sugahcube, that was mighty swell of ya, and Ah honestly think we could use the help too." Applejack thanked. As for Riku, he had a surprised look on his face,

"What's wrong, Riku?" Pinkie asked. "Did ya need me to explain it again?"

Riku shook his head before speaking. "Pinkie Pie… how are you doing that?"

Pinkie Pie only tilted her head and asked "Doing what?"

"How… how are you hanging upside down on the very tree we're tied to?" Riku asked still dumbfounded.

"Oh, well, I just crossed my two hind legs together like an X so that way I don't fall silly." She answered smiling.

"But… but how did you get up there in the first place?" Riku asked still confused.

"I climbed silly!" Pinkie Pie said giggling.

"But… how does a pony climb a tree?" Riku wondered out loud.

"Riku, there's one thing Ah've learned livin here in Ponyville. If it involves Pinkie, don't ask." Applejack explained simply.

"I think I'll keep that in mind." Riku said, shaking his head. "We should probably get out of these ropes. Pinkie, can you figure out a way to undo these?" Riku asked.

"Sure! Shouldn't be that hard." Pinkie said as she dropped down from the tree. She walked around behind them to find a knot tightly tied to the trunk and with her teeth started to pull it in different directions. "Thif nof if ftouf." She mumbled.

"How's it lookin back there, Pinkie?" Applejack asked after several minutes had passed.

"Ah fink Ah ahmosh gof if." Pinkie answered right before it came loose and the ropes dropped down.

"Alright, now that we're free, let's go find those twins." Riku said calmly.

"Yeah, Ah reckon those two no good liars need a good lesson and Ah think Ah'm the one that oughtta give it to em." Applejack growled.

"Yeah, I want to give them a piece of my mind." Riku agreed. "_Right after I give them a piece of my keyblade._" He thought right before Applejack and him ran off where the twins went.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Pinkie cried, chasing after them.

As the trio ran, they stumbled into a clearing.

"Hey, this is the West Orchard's garden area." Applejack replied.

"You guys have a garden? We could have picnics!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Pinkie, focus!" Applejack scolded. "We can plan for a picnic later, I want to know where those two varmints went." Applejack and Riku scanned the area, but to no avail; they couldn't find them.

"I don't see a trace of them." Riku sighed. Applejack was about to say something when they heard a scream.

"Somepony's in trouble!" Pinkie cried.

"Ah know that voice! That was Applebloom!" With a frightened look on her face, Applejack dashed to where the sound seemed to originate and ran as fast as she could. "Ah'm coming, Applebloom!" she cried out as she ran. Riku and Pinkie followed.

As the two followed after Applejack, they slowed and started to run back when they saw her jump back out of the woods looking like she just saw NightMare Moon again. "Applejack what hap-" Riku started before he saw what started to come out of the woods. He and Pinkie quickly turned and ran as well. The large machine came out into view of the moonlight. The creaking sound its wheels made as it moved and the clunking sound the inner engine made as the machine started to crawl to a stop. The three ponies turned around saw the same machine before only this time it had arms out with a saw for one hand and a scoop for the other.

"How in Equestria did you two get free?!" Flim yelled from atop the machine.

"Wait, who is that?! Oh, that's just not fair, you two had help!" Flam continued after seeing Pinkie.

"Says the creeps who decided to tie us up to win a bet!" Riku yelled.

"Well, you're going to wish you stayed tied up, you little pests, isn't that right, brother of mine?" Flim said.

"Yes, indeed, brother of mine!" Flam agreed. And with that, the machine's gears started to crank incredibly fast, making loud cranking noises and steam released so quickly, it caused an incredibly loud whistling like it was roaring a battle-cry.

"CHAAAARGE!" the brothers cried loudly, and the machine roared, the wheels spun out and then charged at the three ponies. Applejack ran to the right of it, Pinkie Pie jumped to the left, and Riku, ever the bold one, went head on and countered the mechanical beast. As he summoned the darkness, a purplish black aura emitted from him as he disappeared, only to reappear right behind the brothers, on the top of the machine, with the keyblade in his mouth, ready to deliver a strike to Flim.

However, right before Riku swung, Flam cried out as he moved a lever with a hoof "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" and to the left side of the machine slid opened a door, revealing a cage with a small pony inside, one with a yellow coat, red mane, and bow on her head!

"Applejack! Heeeeeeeelp!" cried Applebloom, as she wrapped her hooves around the bars of the cage.

"Applebloom! Don't worry, little sis! Ah'ma comin!" Applejack yelled back, hoping to comfort her little sibling all the while wondering just how was she going to do it.

Riku growled, as he jumped right back to the ground away from Flim and Flam

"Hey, that's not nice! Let go of Applebloom right now!" Pinkie Pie yelled actually showing anger for once.

"Don't worry, Applebloom, I'll get you out of there!" Riku yelled as he teleported again, aiming his keyblade at the cage as a beam of light fired onto it, causing the cage to open.

"Ah'm free!" Applebloom cried out joyfully as she hopped out running towards her sister.

"Give it up, Flim and Flam, if you do, we might take it easy on you!" Riku warned them

"Hahaha, oh, that's funny but I've a better idea!" Flam said as he moved in to grab Applejack, who was distracted and worried about Applebloom, with a mechanical arm. Applejack, just in time, pushed Applebloom out of the way and was grabbed.

"Applejack!" the three ponies cried out.

Applejack struggled with the grip of the machine arm, but it was no use, she couldn't get out and was thrown into the cage. This time though, as the cage bars closed a thick glass window slid down on it and was glowing.

"Don't worry, Applejack, I'll get you out!" Riku cried, but as he pointed his keyblade in order to unlock the door, the beam hit the glass and bounced off. "What the?! Why didn't it work?!" he yelled in confusion.

"Ah ah ah, not this time." Flim said with a smug face as he waved his hoof "I made sure to keep you from doing that again with my magic." He explained.

"Give us back Applejack, you creeps!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she aimed her party cannon at them.

"Don't worry, sis, we'll get ya out!" Applebloom cried to assure her sister, "I wouldn't go and get any bright ideas, if I were you three, other than giving us the deed to Sweet Apple Acres little Apple, or we'll keep doing this!" Flam said grinning like smugly. As he pulled another lever on the control panel the machine began to moan and popping noises, as an arm with an attached hose came out, the arm then pointed the end hose at Applejack and the glass barrier from before slid up and the hose let loose a spray of yellow liquid.

"Arrrgh! Blah Ptooey!" Applejack spewed as she tried to cover herself from the liquid. "What the?" she said as she licked her lips in thought and realized. "This is Apple Cider!"

"Huh?!" The four ponies cried in confusion.

"Heheheheh, this isn't normal Apple Cider, it's made from the rotten apples those strange moving trees make." Flam explained to them

"Yes, and it tends to have a strange side effect when drank or doused with." Flim continued. The three ponies looked to Applejack worried and wondering what could possibly be happening to her.

"Applejack! Are ya okay, sis?!" Applebloom cried to her sister.

"Ugh, Ah'm fine Applebloom don't chu worry none now." Applejack replied, but her voice seemed weak. In fact, she looked like she was starting to have trouble standing as it is, her hind legs trembled and it looked as though it's taking all her strength just to stand.

"What's going on?! What did you do to her?!" Riku demanded,

"Tut tut, don't you worry none now you see, the little Apple just has a new friend inside her now, a little friend taking all her energy away to grow into a nice big new apple tree." Flim said with a sinister sneer.

"What?!" The three ponies gasped.

"Oh no! Oh no! Riku, we gotta hurry and save Applejack." Pinkie said as she shook Riku's shoulders violently.

"I know, I know, Pinkie! Calm down!" Riku told her, "I'll bust her out of there, and-"

"Ah ah ah, we told you before if you made any sudden movements we'll blast her with more cider remember?" Flim reminded Riku.

Riku, gritting his teeth in frustration, thought "_How are we going to save her? If we try anything they'll blast her with more cider and who knows what else that'll do to her. I… I don't know how to save her at this rate._" As he pondered, his eyes had wondered over to Applebloom and they widened by the sight. Applebloom was trembling, knees shaky, with tears in her eyes as she looked up to her sister in the cage weakened by the corrupted cider. "_She's scared, she probably thinks Applejack is in danger because of her…_" Riku looked back at the brothers, fury in his eyes, and as his teeth gritted, he felt so helpless! He hadn't felt like this since the time he couldn't help Kairi when she was without her heart, or when Sora's heart cracked. He looked to Pinkie, hoping her usual randomness might help somehow, but alas, Pinkie was just as frightened for Applejack as Applebloom, she was even biting her hoofs making a pile of hoof clippings. He could only watch as Applejack's strength was being drained, he noticed though something like a little plant sprouted on her back. "_It's starting!_"

"Now now, we're not complete monsters here, in fact, here, we'll give you another opportunity to save her." Flim said calmly with a smile.

"What? What do you mean?" Riku asked them, though he had an idea of what they were going to ask.

"We want little Applebloom to get the rest of her family and to bring them here, along with the deed to Sweet Apple Acres." Flam stated as he gave his demands.

"I knew it!" Riku growled

"Ooh the next time I have a party, I'm not inviting you two!" Pinkie cried out frustrated.

"We don't hav'a choice, it's all mah fault, if Ah just stayed inside like Applejack told me to, this wouldn'ta happened. " Applebloom said crestfallen eyes watery, "Ahright Ahright! You two win Ah'll bring them over here just don't hurt Applejack anymore!" she shouted, relenting.

"D-Don't do it Applebloom, whatevah… whatever ya do, don' give these two bit-snakes our farm." Applejack weakly said, just loudly enough for the three ponies to hear.

"Ah can't do it, Applejack… Ah can't jus leave ya here like this!" Applebloom shouted back before running into the woods.

"Applebloom, wait!" Pinkie yelled after her but the little filly was already out of sight. As her little figure retreated away in the darkness of the trees, Pinkie and Riku turned back to face the dreaded driven automaton the twins sat upon.

"_There has to be something we could do._" Riku thought. He looked between the machine and Flim and Flam and Applejack stuck in the cage. He wracked his brain as much as he could but he just couldn't figure out how to get her out of this situation.

"Y'all…" Applejack started to speak but weakly as she tried to get up. "Y'all gotta stop her, Riku, please… this farm it's all we have left… it's all we have left for Applebloom to remember our parents!" She cried. Those words had rung through Riku's ears in-between the weak sobs of Applejack's cries.

"_That's right_", he remembered what Applejack said to him before… Their mother passed away while giving birth to Applebloom, and she was only a baby when her father passed away. She couldn't have any memories of them because she was too young to remember them

"Y-y-you-ya don… ya don't have to worry about me, Riku… This cowgirl… can handle anything these two can dish out… so please… stop mah sister, from making the biggest mistake of her life, okay? Please, Ah'll be fine." She said as she looked down with a smile. pretending to be strong, but Riku could tell just how much she's struggling just to even stay awake.

He would know… he made that same smile all the time back when he was a kid, whenever Sora and him got into trouble or if he got hurt protecting Sora… he'd always smile to keep him from getting worried, it was the smile of someone trying to be strong, to become strong for another

"Riku!" Pinkie Pie uttered his name. He turned to her. He saw her still staring at Applejack with tears rolling down her face. "Riku, please…. Please help Applejack! That smile I know it's not her real smile… her real one is so much more different then that! I know she's just trying to make us think she's okay so we'd go to stop Applebloom but... I can't… I can't stand seeing my friend being forced to smile like that!" She cried as she shut her eyes as tears flowed, her voice so pained and sad, sadness for her friend. Then it happened… Riku saw it happened again… both Applejack and Pinkie Pie's Elements of Harmony were glowing and making a beaming light aiming at him. His own keyblade forced itself to appear in a flash of light and was making itself glow as well.

"_A Chain Link!_" He thought, and just like before his keyblade and the girls necklaces glowed in sync brighter then just as before they disappeared as light beaming into his keyblade causing it shine incredibly bright.

"Aaaaah! I can't see a thing, it's too bright!" Flim yelled.

"Me neither! I knew I should've brought sunglasses!" Flam cried as well, both brothers were shielding their eyes from the light.

Apart from that a certain little creature was sending a video image of this scene to two certain individuals. "I figured as much, it's actually kind of predictable at this point." The hooded figured said with a bored tone.

"Of course, they would, it was like this last time as well." Vanitas replied. "Why are you doing this again?"

"Doing what?" The hooded figure asks.

"That again… on the screen." Vanitas replied as he pointed to the screen showing a transformation sequence of Riku's Keyblade. The blade was his normal Way to the Dawn Keyblade, however, it had two lights, a pink one and an orange one, encircling as the hilt and hilt guards of the keyblade changed shape.

The hilt transformed into something that resembles a tree trunk even with a decal like a tree hollow, the front guard of the hilt changed from being a wing to chained party streamers of different various colors green, pink purple, yellow, and so on.

Where the blade and hilt meet changed to resemble a green bushel decal resembling a tree's leafy branches. The usual bat-like wing as the blade of the keyblade morphed as well, resembling instead party ribbons being extended from the bushel swirling around each other like a multi-colored horn, and at the end, the usual wing that acted as the key's teeth changed to look like three apples, Green, Red, Yellow.

The handle on the bottom of the keyblade changed as well although it wasn't much it now resembled more like a normal shovel's handle made of intertwining roots from a tree. The chain close to the bottom of the hiltguard seemed to be attached not to the guard itself but to a large cannon decal that the streamers are coming out of. The chain was also connected to the cannon decal in a way that it resembles the cannon's string, bottom of the chain splits into three separate chains each carrying a symbol. One of Riku's original keyblade chain, another resembling an apple and the last one resembling a balloon.

Words appear on the screen "Honest Smile?" Vanitas said in a questioning way as he turned his head, facing his visor to the cloaked figure.

"What? It's a great reference to that one song!" The figure said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"What song?" Vanitas asks.

"You wouldn't know, but I bet our readers do." The figure said in a know-it-all way.

"Readers? What readers?!" Vanitas asked confused and frustrated with the cryptic nonsense babbling of his partner.

"Don't worry about it here, let's see where things go with this." The figure said as the figure snapped his fingers as the words and bright flashy animations leave the screen, leaving the screen back to normal. Grumbling to himself, knowing he wouldn't get a complete answer, Vanitas grudgingly just watches the screen.

Back in Sweet Apple Acres as the light subsided, only Riku was there standing still as he stares as his new keyblade, which honestly looks more like a toy now then a keyblade like before. "_Why do I feel like Pinkie is somehow involved in my Keyblade looking more like a toy then an actual keyblade?_" Riku thinks to himself.

"_Hey! I think it looks cool!"_ Pinkie's voice rang through his head.

"Gah! Pinkie don't do that!"Riku cried in surprise.

"_Whoa nelly! What in tarnation is going on here?! Where am I?! And Pinkie, was that you and Riku?!_" Applejack cried out surprised.

"Applejack! That's right! We merged through a Chain Link! So you're safe now!" Riku explained.

"_Ooh! Ooh! Chain Link is that thing where you, Twilight, and Fluttershy did cool thing where you three combined right?! This is NEAT! We should have a Chain Link PARTY!_" Pinkie cried very Loudly.

"Uhh another time Pinkie" Riku interrupted. "Right now, I think we got more important things to worry about. Applejack, how are you feeling right now?"

"_Ah'm… huh funny Ah don't feel any pain anymore. In fac,t Ah feel great! Ah feel like Ah could buck over a hundred trees!_" She said in a bright cheerful voice.

"Well, I guess we don't need to worry about you anymore." Riku replied. "_Interesting so being Chain Linked can cure bad ailments as well._" Riku noted.

"_Sure looks like it."_ Applejack affirmed what Riku was thinking.

"_This is great! Now we don't have to worry about Applejack being sick anymore! We totally need to do a party later!_" Pinkie cried joyfully. Riku could already imagine her hopping around excitedly in his head.

"HEY! Don't go ignoring us!" Riku looked up and faced where the voice came from, which was Flim and Flam yelling at them, then remembered "_that's right how they could have forgotten so soon_". Two certain brothers were waiting for him, staring down at them from their machine.

"_Oh yeah! That's right! Those two snakes in the grass! Ooooh Ah'm gonna buck their hides so hard their GRANDKIDS are gonna feel it!_" Applejack cried out angrily.

"_I'm with you Applejack and when we're done let's see how they like being put in a cage!_" Pinkie Pie cried out in agreement.

"_Yeah! Let's take down these two stuck up jerks before Applebloom and the rest of your family gets here. Time to save the farm!_" Riku thought. The three minds were synchronized and were about to prepare one of the biggest hoedown beat-downs in Sweet Apple Acres. "You two should surrender now, like I said before we might take it easy on you." Riku replied calmly in fact he was pretty smug about it as well as he took his keyblade with his mouth.

"Give up!?" laughed Flam "It's just you! The other two abandoned you when they had the chance! Like-"

"They didn't abandon me, just so you know, they're around you just can't see them." Riku interrupted. "Now's let's get this party started." Riku put himself into a ready stance.

The brothers were shocked at what happened earlier but quickly got back into composure and started fiddling with the controls to their machine. They flipped a few levers and pulled a couple of switches and pressed a lot of buttons. The machine began to whirl itself around and popped out several arms, two with hands, one with a chainsaw, another resembling a vacuum and one last one holding a barrel. The machine gears moved and cranked loudly and let off a loud high pitched whistle from the steam. Riku made the first move, he dashed in quickly, hopping to hide himself from the brother's view from all the way on the top, and was about to try and strike at one of the axles of the wheel but a fist came flying straight at him from the brother's machine. He luckily dodged it by leaping back, but as soon as he did, he heard a large buzzing sound and had to duck as he saw the chainsaw arm coming for his head.

"Whoa!" Riku cried in surprised as he rolled out of the range.

"_Whoa nelly! That near took off your head!_" Applejack cried.

"_That was close! You were about to become the Headless Pony of Ponyville!_" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Not helping, girls" Riku said softly. "You two wouldn't have any ideas on how to deal with those arms by any chance? When I try to get in close, those brothers just swing them at me."

"_Ah don't even know how they know you're there._" Applejack replied.

"_Oh I get it!_" Pinkie said.

"You do? Wait, what did you get?" Riku asked, as he was running, circling the large machine ducking and dodging attacks.

"_You were aiming for the wheels right?_" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah I was, because it seemed like a weak spot." Riku answered.

"_That's why! It was a weak spot and they knew it was so they figured you'd go straight for them!_" She explained

"_Ah get it, they made it obvious where to attack so they'd know the spots to defend it easily._" Applejack said furthering Pinkie's point.

"Okay, but how am I going to get to them?!" Riku asked again. "We need a way to prevent those lousy arms from reaching us." He looked at the machine again and saw it had up to five limbs. "We need to find a way to keep them from moving or find a way to destroy them, but with so many limbs if I go for one the others will attack me, and I don't have any attacks that could damage all of them at once."

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Maybe your new key thingy could help! It did something cool when Twilight and Fluttershy Chain Linked with you right?_" Pinkie asked.

"_Yeah! Ah bet there's some special power with us too! Just gotta figure out how ta make it work!_" Applejack chimed in as well.

Riku had to admit he thought the exact same thing. Because the previous Chain Link he had with Twilight and Fluttershy DID actually have a special ability, so this one should have one as well. "But that's the thing, I've been trying to figure out what the special ability of this Keyblade is the entire time we've been fighting, and so far, it's just like my normal Keyblade." Riku explained.

"What's the matter, are you just going to run around?! We can keep this up the whole night, you know!" Flim yelled down to Riku as he was still flipping switches, activating the arm with a barrel to try and scoop up Riku, who skillfully back flipped away from it.

"They're right, girls, I can't keep dodging them forever, I have to attack!" Riku gritted through his teeth.

"_Ah I got an idea! Try to aim for that barrel arm one maybe we could knock it inta wonna the other ones!"_ Applejack suggested. With that in mind, Riku went straight for the barrel arm and attacked, making a straight strike, sending it knocking back and hitting one of the other arms.

"It's working!" Riku said, before getting punched by the other fisted arm.

"Hahaha! I call that one the 'Sucker Punch'." Flam said as he laughed

"Haha, he's a sucker, indeed, brother!" Flim laughed along.

"Grrrrrrrrr, those two are really getting on my nerves." Riku growled.

"_Same here, sugahcube. Pinkie, you got any ideas?_" Applejack asked

"_Search me; I've been too busy wishing I still had my party cannon to shoot some dough at those two. But then I remember I'm not even there, so even if I had my party cannon, I wouldn't be able to fire it off anyway, and besides…_" Pinkie replied and continued rabbling.

"This isn't good, we're not getting those two down and I don't know how much longer we have with our Chain Link." Riku stated.

He wasn't sure just how much time Chain Link can last, however, he looked back to his keyblade, and just couldn't understand it. Last time, the power of the Chain Link was incredible, and although unorthodox it really made it easier for him to fight as a pony while using a lot of his old fighting style, but this new keyblade was just like his original keyblade only different in size and shape, and-

"Huh? Hey… did the cannon on the hilt just get… bigger?" Riku mumbled. He thought he was seeing things.

"_Riku, look out!_" Pinkie yelled in his head, breaking Riku out of his concentration on his keyblade, as ducked from an incoming fist, and a backflip from an attack from the chainsaw arm, he pointed his keyblade again to fire off a few blizzard spells, hopping to stop the teeth of the saw from spinning. Sadly it didn't work as the ice broke without so much as a dent to the saw itself.

"This isn't going to work my attacks aren't affecting it at all." Riku stated, it was weird especially for Riku, all that damage he was throwing it wasn't damaging the machine at all, "_Something is off about that machine. Even if I'm not using much magic, I should be making at least a dent on my swings but that thing is barely even scratched, just what is it made of?_" Riku thought,

"_Ah gotta admit, that is strange, with all those hits from your keysword that thing doesn't even have a dent._" Applejack agreed with his thoughts.

"_Ooooh maybe it's made of rubber?!_" Pinkie chimed "_Hey that'd be pretty funny, it's a rubber robot a 'rubberot' that's why it's not dented, since rubber can't be dented!_"

"I really doubt that, Pinkie." Riku disagreed. Considering how hard it was, it was definitely made of metal, he just can't figure out why it's not taking damage. "_Could it be because of my keyblade?_" He thought, maybe his keyblade isn't used for direct combat it could be one more for magic. No, that's impossible as well, it's still a keyblade, it should nonetheless do some form of damage when used like a blade. Just what is protecting that machine?!

The fight continued with no change for a bit, and Riku was really feeling tired. Applejack and Pinkie were feeling his exhaustion and noticed he was getting hit much more often, and worst yet with all the time that passed the Chain Link effect that they were in might soon give up they weren't sure how much time they had left to stay linked. The brothers were taking great delight in knowing they had such an upper hand. They themselves were pretty much fine, not using much energy just flipping switches pressing buttons and pulled levers. They, of course, made jabs at Riku whenever they could hoping to make him riled up and cause him to make even more mistakes. It looked like it was going to be over soon, and not in favor for the three heroes.

"This isn't good, I think I might have hit my limit." Riku said. Breathing very heavily, no matter what damage he tried to do the machine it came out unscathed. He just couldn't figure out why, that and he can't figure out why the Chain Link Keyblade that was created wasn't doing anything special at all.

"_Ah can't believe this, even with a Chain Link we can't beat this thing? Just what is it made of?!_" Applejack cried, she literally felt like crying at this rate she wasn't going to just lose this fight, but her family's farm as well.

"_I'm feeling pooped too and I'm not even doing anything!_" Pinkie complained. "_But come on guys we can't just give up! Come on Riku! Me and Applejack are here too Raa! Raa! Raa! Fight on! Go Riku Go! You can do it!_"

"Thanks for the cheer, Pinkie, but I don't know how much more I can take. I'm so tired." Riku admitted, he was exhausted, trying to stay awake, and all the dodging and moving he's been doing, it's left him extremely exhausted on top of running around all day. It all looked like it was over. Perhaps this time… no matter how much friendship mattered…

"_NO! I won't believe it!_" Pinkie practically screamed.

"_Pinkie?_" Applejack said, this was different Pinkie was never really acted like this before that jolly pink pony actually… sounded angry.

"_I won't let you give up! You can't give up! If you do, Applejack will lose her family's home and farm! You have to keep fighting!_" Pinkie screamed.

"But… Pinkie, no matter what I do, I can't seem to stop it, what are we supposed to do?!" Riku questioned.

"_It doesn't matter!_" Pinkie said loudly. "_We can't give up! We just can't. Applejack, if you lose your farm, you said yourself, your farm is the last thing you have left from your parents to give to Applebloom. But there's more to it than that!_"

"_Pinkie..._" Applejack said softly touched by her friend.

"_It's not just the last thing of your parents you can give to Applebloom, remember you live here too! You have memories here, memories of your parents! If you lose that… you'll lose the place where all those memories are! And not just you! Your family too! Big Mac and Granny Smith, all their memories are here on the farm and home! The only thing you guys have left of them are the memories you all made here! I… I'm not gonna just sit back and let you and your family lose probably the most important place to you all… especially my best friend!_" She cried in between, small hiccups that were her sobs.

Riku gritted his teeth as he wanted to kick himself, Pinkie was right… if he gave up here, Applejack, his friend, would lose a place filled with important memories to her. What was he doing thinking of giving up…

"_I know what's like to miss your family, but I can't ever imagine what it's like for you Applejack… I could still visit mine back at the Rock Farm because they're still there, I can still make more memories with my parents and sisters… but your parents are gone, Applejack, you can't make any more memories with them… So you have to treasure the amount of memories you have now, as your friend I won't let those… those… those bullies take that away from you!_" Pinkie cried. Her sobs more clearly heard.

"_Pinkie, Thank you…_" Applejack sobbed, she was honestly grateful from the bottom of her heart, to have such a wonderful friend who cared so much. If she could have, she would have given the biggest hug she could bear hug so big that it could make even her brother feel small. The connection she had with her friend as they shared their emotions together was immense. It was sad but great feeling. At that moment, a miracle occurred. Riku's keyblade was glowing, very brightly. "The keyblade!" Riku muttered, mesmerized by the shining light it emitted.

"WAAAH! What the heck not again?!" Flim cried in shock covering his eyes.

"I can't see! It's too bright!" Flam said as well. Riku looked at his keblade while the brothers were distracted, and he noticed something.

It was a rather large change, the small cannon at the bottom of the hiltguard had grew longer, in fact it had completely covered the streamers that were the front hilt guard.

"_Riku! Pulled the chain!_" Pinkie said.

"Huh?" Riku asked a little confused. But quickly understood what she meant, the chain looked as though it was meant to be pulled in order to fire the cannon that was on his keyblade. He pointed the Keyblade at the machine in front of him, still and unmoving due to its controllers being blinded by the keyblade's light. Riku pulled the chain and the keyblade transformed once again. The canon on the keyblade dislodged itself, and the back part of the canon opened up and placed itself onto Riku's right arm. He looked to the rest of his keyblade, the blade started to grow and unravel itself, the ribbons started to wrap around his waist, hind legs, the hilt started to transform as well, the roots of the shovel-like handle grew and became rather large, splitting into two parts, as they grew and grew, the took shape, resembling the transformation wasn't finished though, the roots also grew up following his back, straightening his back as he if he was to stand upright on his back legs, the roots then extended to his arm, and wrapped around the end of his hoof forming a familiar limb he knew he had when he was a human, a hand.

The last part of the keyblade of the teeth of the key, the three appels, they grew in size the red one especially and they somehow opened up, and placed themselves onto his shoulders and his head, forming a protective armor and helmet. Essentially, Riku had gained full body armor, with an arm cannon as a weapon. As the transformation finished, the only thing Riku could say was "Whoa."

"Wha-What in Equestria is that!?" Flim cried loudly after he rubbed his eyes and saw what happened to Riku.

"Th-That's not fair! We're the only ones that are supposed to have an advantage here!" Flam agreed with his brother.

"Well, not anymore." Riku said calmly, more confident than before, as he could feel an enormous amount of power coming from his now transformed armor and weapon. Riku wasn't sure why he actually said this, it was completely out of character for him, but, for some reason, he felt it was the right thing to say as this was an appropriate line for the situation.

"Yeah, LET'S ROCK!"

Author's notes: So yeaaah, it took a while, and unfortunately still haven't finished this arc. Sorry to say real life once again kicking my rear, I'm surprised I even finished this chapter. In fact, I'm surprised I let it get this long in the first place, no worries though, next chapter for sure, it'll be the end of this arc, hopefully anyway. _;

I know, I know, I promised that the next chapter was supposed to be the Doctor Who filler chapter, to be honest though I wanted to finish this arc on this chapter, but it just kind of grew larger and larger as I was kind of trying to give more details to the feelings of the characters. But I definitely promise next chapter this arc ends, and speaking of feelings, there's a lot more emotion coming in the next chapter as well. As for what it is, you'll all see.

P.S. +2 internets to the ones who got the references I added in here for this chapter. :P


End file.
